Scarborough Fair
by Alaina Downs
Summary: The Stone of Wonderland is destroyed, leaving Alice stuck.  Oysters are being killed, Jack and the Resistance are struggling to set up the new monarchy, and a series of decisions leads Hatter and Alice to set on a journey to get Alice home.
1. Chapter 1

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: This is an idea that I've had floating around for quite some time, and I finally have had a bit to work on. I'm making it M due to the violent content etc that will pop up throughout. The title is taken from the song, which will be evident later in the story. I have to send a shout out to Brumeier, Celticbriarrose, and Lady Irish Rose. These three girls have been incredibly influential in me finally getting this down. Don't forget to let me know what you guys think! **

Prologue

Alice waited on the field, her arm outstretched. She could feel Hatter's heavy breathing on her neck; his hand firmly clenched around the knife.

The House of Cards had fallen, but the Queen was still staring at Alice defiantly.

The Queen pulled the Stone of Wonderland off her finger, and held it in her hand; crushing the ring to dust. "There," she hissed. "Now nobody wins."

Alice's arm trembled as she kept it raised, waiting for something that now was never going to happen. She heard a roar, a scuffle, and Duchess shouted out, "No, Jack!"

Jack held the knife he wrestled away from Hatter, and he swung it out. His mother stared; her eyes widened as she stood frozen to the spot. There was a slice, squelching as blood seeped out. The Queen's head lopped, and rolled around on the grass. Her body, now a stump, fell forward.

Alice couldn't move. A hushed silence fell over the area. The dark, dead eyes of the Queen bore into Alice's. Alice let out a whimper, a moan, and then finally a scream of horror that joined the hundreds of others.

The Oysters were fighting; crying. Alice felt herself get pushed to the side. A few gun shots rang off behind her.

Warm arms encircled her waist, lifting her up before she slammed her head, and fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: After that short little prologue, here we go! Buckle your seatbelts, it's going to be a crazy ride!**

Chapter One

"_Stay with me. Stay with me, Alice," her father said. _

"_Daddy! Daddy, no!" Alice moaned. The Queen's head rolled. Her eyes flashed open at Alice, who elicited a scream. _

"No!" she gasped, and flung her arms out.

"Alice! Alice, I'm here!" a man's voice cut through the dark.

She squinted her eyes, and blinked as a small light flicked on. "Where am I?" she asked.

Hatter sprung over to the bed. "My place. I had to get you out of there."

"This isn't the Tea shop," Alice said, her eyes darting around the room.

"No. It's my place. I just…I grabbed you. I had to. It was chaos, Alice. Chaos."

She looked at him. Gone was his hat, and busy shirt. His hair was still sticking out every which way, but he had changed into a simple white t-shirt. His stubble was considerably thicker, and his eyes were heavy and bloodshot. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A day. I was too afraid to wake you up."

Alice glanced down. She was wearing an oversized gray shirt. "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, er, I had to take them off," Hatter replied.

"Why?"

"You got sick. You were crying, screaming. I could barely get you into the bathroom in time."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I didn't look, well, not too much." He gently touched her arm. "Let me get you a cup of tea."

"Okay," she whispered. Alice pulled the green blanket further up, and glimpsed around the room. The bedroom was almost bare save for the large bed, and the small table next to it. A chair had been pulled close to the bed, and there was a stack of books on the floor.

"Here you go." Hatter placed the cup of tea on the table. "It's one of my own blends."

"Thank you," Alice said softly. She picked up the cup, lifting it to her lips. Her hand wobbled as her head filled with screams. _Jack killed his mother_. Alice moaned, and shut her eyes, spilling the tea all over the bedspread. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. Look, I do have a bath tub. Why don't I run some hot water in there for you?"

"Where are you going to be?" she asked.

Hatter helped her out of the bed. "I'll be in the kitchen. It's just a room over, I promise."

Alice unsteadily followed him. Her knees knocked against each other; her leg muscles weak. She sat on the toilet and watched as Hatter turned the water on. "I don't know how hot the water is going to be. Actually, I'm not sure how much longer the power is going to be on. Hopefully the Resistance can keep some control of that," Hatter said. He nodded to the closet. "I have fresh towels hanging up."

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Let me know if you need any help, okay?"

Alice hesitated, watching him start towards the door. "Hatter…?"

"Yes?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

She gave him a slight smile. "Nothing. Come check on me if I'm not out in an hour, okay?"

"Sure." Hatter shut the door, and collapsed down on one of the chairs in his small kitchen. He reached for the rotary phone, and dialed. "Dormie," he quickly said.

"Hatter."

"What's it like?" Hatter's voice was crisp, to the point.

"The shop is gone, Hatter," Dormie whispered. "The Tea heads took everything. It's pandemonium in here."

Hatter moved his fingers through his hair. "We shouldn't have expected anything less after what happened. Where are Dodo, and Caterpillar?"

"They moved the Prince, and Duchess to the tower just to the south outside the city. I think they're going back and forth, running some stuff in the city. I know that Griffin, and Turtle have been called for," Dormie replied. "How is she?"

"I don't think it's hit her yet."

"Keep her with you, Hatter. Caterpillar fears the worst, for once all of the Tea is gone that the Tea heads will go after the remaining Oysters."

Hatter shifted the phone closer to his ear. "The remaining Oysters? What do you mean?"

"Outside…out…" Dormie stuttered. "The Oysters are being killed."

In the bathtub Alice had her knees drawn up, and she was sobbing into the water.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Alice said softly. She was standing at the doorway to the kitchen, wrapped in a towel. "I'm sorry to ask, but, I don't know where you put my dress, or anything, and…"<p>

"Oh." Hatter turned away from the stove, and swallowed. "Right." His eyes wandered over the slight curves of her body, lingering on her thighs. "I, erm, oh bollocks, right."

"Yeah." She fingered the edge of the towel. "Don't exactly have anything else to wear. I mean, when this whole thing started I was just running after my idiot boyfriend, not, you know…" Alice shrugged. "Whatever."

Hatter felt a familiar tightening in his trousers, and he quickly grabbed a dishtowel, holding it conspicuously over the bulge. "Right. Um, well, I have some vests that might be a bit big, but-"

"No, that would be great, thanks. Really."

"Okay." He scooted past her, careful not to touch any part of her, for fear that even the slightest touch of her bare skin on his would just cause him to lose it inside his trousers then and there. "I'll be right back," he croaked out.

Alice leaned against the doorway. She uncomfortably tightened the towel around her, and waited. She glanced over at the kitchen table. Two cups of tea were ready, and a stack of pancakes were resting on a plate.

"Here." Hatter's voice startled her out of her revelry. He held out a white tank, and gray pair of sweats. "I hope this will be okay."

"Thanks." Alice blushed. "Oh, um…I mean, never mind. Thanks."

Hatter pressed his body closer to the oven, willing his erection down. "Um…I'm going to check out the Library once things have calmed down. Sometimes they have boxes of clothes there."

"Do they have underwear?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"Um, like what do you call them? Knickers? Bras?"

Hatter moaned, and shook his head as he felt his cock throb more. "Um, I didn't even think. I'll find you some. I have some boxers in the bedroom."

"No. That's okay. I just…I won't wear anything," she said quickly, and reddened as she scooted back into the bedroom.

"Oh, god," he murmured, shuddering. "Definitely going to need something bigger than a dishtowel." He turned off the stove top, and placed the remaining pancakes on the plate.

"What was that?"

He swerved his head around. "Oh…nothing. I was just thinking out loud. Um, do you like pancakes?"

"I love pancakes." Alice gave him a slight smile, and sat down in one of the chairs.

"It's one of the few things that I can actually make." Hatter tried to keep his eyes off of her, as he brought syrup over. He could make out the outline of her breasts through the white material, and it was not helping his cause of trying to make his hard on disappear. He looped the dish towel over his belt so the drape fell across the zip line. "There's tea," he said, unnecessarily.

"Right. Thanks." Alice picked up a pancake for her plate, pouring a little bit of maple syrup over it.

Hatter watched her chew before starting in on his food. "Is the tea good?"

"Mmmmm, yes. Thank you." The cup rattled on the small plate as she brought it up to her lips.

"Alice…?"

She turned to him, her eyes dull. "I'm stuck here, aren't I?"

"For now. I don't know exactly what we're going to do, but, I'm going to take care of you, Alice. I promise."

"Where's Jack?"

"Um, well, I spoke to Dormie. Jack and Duchess are in hiding just outside of the city. We have to stay in here, it's too dangerous out there now," Hatter replied.

"I don't…" Alice looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"It's my flat. I live in the city, just…kind of hidden." Hatter leaned over. "The Resistance is trying to run interference between the Prince, and manage the city. It's horrible out there, Alice."

"But…Jack's King now, right? I mean if he's King, why can't he just…" Alice's eyes widened. "I didn't see that, did I? I mean, he didn't really do what he did to his mother, did he?"

"Alice…"

"Oh, my god! He did. He killed his mother." Alice stood up, and began pacing around the room. "Oh, my god. Hatter…"

"Alice, please sit down. We need to talk about this."

"What? What is there to talk about? I am stuck in a world that nobody knows exists, my mother…oh my god, my mother."

"Alice…"

"I gotta go." She reached for the closest door, and opened it only to reveal the closet. "Oh, god. How do I get out of here?"

"No. Alice, you don't un-"

"How do I get out of here?" she screeched.

Hatter swallowed, and unlocked the steel door next to the closet. "Alice, let me go out with you."

"Stay away from me!" Alice lifted her arms up. He backed away, and watched as she ran up the stairs. Alice forced the next door open, nearly falling down onto the muddy grass.

"Alice! Wait!" Hatter called out.

"Where the hell do you live?" Alice's eyes flashed wildly around the trees that surrounded a gray, drab building.

"I told you, it's-" he was about to reach out for her when Alice slapped his hands away.

"Stay…away…" she hissed. Alice blindly ran through the woods until she couldn't breathe anymore. "My father's dead. I'm stuck here in Wonderland. Fucccccccck!" she screamed.

Hatter looked down at the ground. "Alice…"

She sobbed, gripping onto the tree trunk. "My father's dead." It came out in a wailing moan.

He rushed over to her, grabbing her before she hit the ground. "Alice…"

She dug her head into his chest. "What am I going to do?" Alice whispered.

"I meant what I told you. If you got stuck here then I would make sure that you're okay."

"How?"

"I-" Hatter turned his head to the sound of scuffling coming from the pathway that ran off the street. His eyes expanded as he witnessed a bloodied man stumble into their view. "Alice, we need to go back."

"What?" she wiped her eyes. Alice startled as she turned her head around. "Who's that?"

"I don't know, but, we have to go." Hatter started to help Alice up when he heard screams. "Okay, now."

"But…he…" Alice felt herself get picked up, and carried back down to the flat.

Hatter paused in his step, giving one last look behind him. He watched as a group of five; three man, and two women tackle the other one down. "Oh….fuck." He brought Alice back into the flat, and locked the door just as the inhuman shrieks started.

Alice was panting heavily. "What was that?"

"It's started."

"What do you mean? What's started?"

Hatter unlatched a square window above the doorknob, and peeked out. "Oh, fuck," he muttered again, watching as the Wonderlanders descended down on the Oyster. "That man was an Oyster."

Alice paled. "How do you know?"

"The mark." Hatter muttered something under his breath as he shut the window.

"Hatter…what happened to him?" she asked slowly.

"Alice…"

"What happened to him?" Alice shut her eyes, and balled up her fists.

"They killed him. It's the Tea heads, Alice. Dormie said that they're killing people. That's why I don't want you going out there! " Hatter said hysterically.

"But…Jack can stop this, right?" Alice started frantically circling Hatter. "I mean, he just needs to get back into the city, and take care of it."

"Alice!" Hatter gripped her shoulders. "I hate Jack, but, if he comes back to the city before the Resistance manages to create some order…there's a chance that he'll be killed."

"But-"

"He killed his mother, Alice. She, I'm sure, still has some people loyal to her, and yes, he may be better for Wonderland than a homicidal maniac of a Queen, but plenty of people wouldn't mind seeing him dead." Hatter pulled her closer to him for a hug. "Don't worry, Alice. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you."

* * *

><p>"<em>Alice? Don't leave me, my Alice."<em>

"_Daddy! Daddy!"_

_Jack roared, the knife held out. "Noooooo!" Alice screamed. _

"Alice?"

"Mom!" she shouted. "Mom?"

"No, it's…it's Hatter," he said quietly.

Alice squinted as the bedside light was turned on. "Hatter?"

"I heard you screaming."

"Where were you sleeping?"

He nudged his head. "Over on the couch. I wanted to give you the bedroom for yourself." Hatter turned around, as if he were going to head back when he hesitated. "Are you okay now?"

She choked out a whimper. "No." Alice covered her face with her hands. "Don't leave."

"I'll go get a chair."

"No! I mean…I…" Alice couldn't finish her sentence, for her whole body was wracked with sobs.

"Alice…" Hatter clambered over, and took her in his arms. "Alice, it's okay. Everything will be okay. I promise."

She reached up, and pulled his face down so their lips were touching. "Hatter…"

Hatter swallowed, and pressed his lips on hers. "Ohhhhh," he moaned as relief coursed through his body. "Your lips taste as good as I imagined they would."

Alice allowed a small giggle to escape. "You've imagined what my lips taste like?"

"Ever since you first stepped into my shop." He chuckled, kissing her again. "They were just screaming to be properly kissed."

"I have been properly kissed."

"No." Hatter bit her bottom lip with his teeth. "You haven't."

"I thought you were looking at my very wet dress," Alice pointed out.

"Well, I'm not going to lie; I was. But, I was looking at every inch that I wanted to touch."

"And…?" Alice whispered.

"Well, um…" he chuckled again, this time more confidently. "I wanted to touch all of you, but, I figured that I should be a proper gentleman and start with your lips."

"I don't know if I ever would have taken you for a proper gentleman-"

"Oi!" Hatter exclaimed, cutting in.

"But," Alice continued, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "You've proven me wrong."

"Oh." He flushed, and looked awkwardly around the bed. "I should probably start now by turning off the lights then."

"Oh. But, you're not leaving now, are you?"

"No. I'll stay right here, for as long as you want me to." Hatter shut the lamp off, and shuffled back into the bed, careful not to slide under the covers with her.

Alice reached out for his hand, linking it tightly with hers. "Um…do you think that you can kiss me again?"

He breathed out a sigh of respite, and rolled over so he was on top of her. His bare skin felt hot, even through her shirt. "Oh, gods. Yes." Hatter kissed her fiercely, pushing his tongue against hers. "I believe that you have the best lips that I've ever tasted."

"I know that you do," Alice added, and giggled. She turned silent as she reached up to stroke his cheek. "I don't think that I've ever really thanked you."

"Ah, Alice-"

"Thank you," she said, sincerely.

"No thanks nec-" he was cut off again by Alice kissing him. "Oh, Alice…" he moaned out.

Alice grasped his face, and aggressively forced her tongue to merge with his. "Just kiss me," she whispered when she had a chance to catch her breath.

"I'll kiss you till the sun comes up," he panted.

"And then?"

"I'll have to force myself to stop, because I don't think I'll be able to."

"Oh, shut up. Stop talking, and just kiss me," Alice murmured, and tugged him against her body again.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that it took me this long to post! It wasn't from lack of imagination, but rather from lack of free writing time. I hope that the next chapter won't take me as long to get out. And then...FF has issues when I do try to post it, isn't that always how it is? As always, a big thanks to my regular readers and reviewers who have been asking me what I have planned next. I really appreciate it guys!**

Chapter Two

The young woman kept looking over her shoulder as she hurriedly ran down the city streets of Wonderland. She was barefoot with bloodied gashes and scratches over her feet and exposed legs.

She groaned, panting as she turned the corner. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, and was about to sit down in relief, when she was pulled off to the side.

"Stupid Oyster," the man muttered. His red hair had grown matted, and dirt seemed to be embedded deeply in his pores.

She cried out as she watched him use his knife to slice at her skin. "Stop! Please! Please, stop!" she begged.

He growled, and moved the knife to her throat. "Don't…speak. Oysters are not for speaking," he rasped. His eyes glistened as he watched the blood drip onto the dull blade.

"Please! Please let me go!"

He edged behind her, using the knife to sever her throat. Blood soon soaked through her shirt, and off her skin down to the ground. He clapped his hands eagerly, bending his mouth down to lap up the blood.

* * *

><p>Hatter scuttled down to the hall where the Looking Glass was kept. He held his gun at his side as he pushed the doors open. The building was already in disrepair; loitered with people, clothes. Flies and maggots had begun to swarm on the rotted food.<p>

He lifted the edge of his leather jacket to his nose, and maneuvered his way towards the mirror. "Fuck," he groaned as he raised his eyes up. The glass was smashed; shards scattered on the floor.

"Hatter!" a man whispered in his ear. "What are you doing here?"

Hatter turned around, and grinned at the young dark haired man. "Griffin, what are _you _doing here, might I ask?"

"Trying to get the city cleaned up. We've been burning the dead bodies behind the building, and guess who has been deemed responsible for carrying it out?" Griffin raised his eyebrows. "Me." He was taller than Hatter, with the same lean frame, and black hair. If one didn't know better, at first glance people would have assumed they were related.

Hatter furrowed his brow. "Burning the bodies? What are you talking about?"

"The Oyster death count is getting too high, never mind just our people getting caught in the crossfire. Didn't Dormie tell you that the Oysters were being killed?" Griffin asked.

"I know they are, but, I thought the Resistance was helping."

"We're trying, Hatter, but the Tea heads have gone mad. They're not just killing the Oysters, which, believe me, is bad enough."

"Well…yeah. What are you talking about?"

Griffin pulled Hatter into the old telephone booth, and muttered, "They are so desperate for Tea that the Oysters are being drained…of blood."

"What?"

"Dodo says that we need to ramp up the search for all of the remaining Oysters, but, between you and me, I don't think he really cares about what happens to them. He's too busy working behind the scenes trying to get Jack Heart on the throne," Griffin replied.

"That doesn't make any sense. He hates the Hearts, he didn't want any of them back. Why would he try to put Jack on the throne?" Hatter hissed.

"What other options are there? Caterpillar wants Jack, and with Dodo whispering in Jack's ear, you can be sure that he'll have his say on what happens in the Wonderland government, and the way he wants things to be run," Griffin pointed out.

"But, what about Caterpillar? He's the head of the Resistance. Surely he's more logical."

Griffin nodded at a bedraggled man who stared at them through the door. "Come out with me?"

Hatter adjusted his hat, and followed Griffin out the back door. There was a large fire pit going, contained in by boulders. Hatter could make out parts of limbs hanging over the rocks. "Oh, gods."

"Caterpillar may be losing his mind. I don't know how much longer he can successfully run the Resistance." Griffin shook his head. "I have to show you what's happening." He led Hatter over to a large stone slab where a small pile of bodies lay.

"There's nothing left…" Hatter murmured.

"It looks like the Tea heads are so desperate that they actually believe that the Oyster's blood can replace the Tea, or they believe it is the Tea. Either way…"

"I can't let Alice out. Not by herself anyways," Hatter stated.

"I can't believe that you took in an Oyster. Nevermind, _the _Alice!" Griffin exclaimed. "Are you mad?"

Hatter shook his head. "Not even close. No. I made a promise to her. I'm going to keep her safe, no matter what."

"And, I'm sure she's very pretty, isn't she?"

Hatter chuckled. "Uh, well, I'm not going to argue with you there." He cocked his gun. "All this time, Wonderlanders have been so anti Oysters, when it's our own people that everybody needs the protection from."

* * *

><p>Dormie scampered over to Hatter, carrying a large box stuffed with clothes, and shoes. "This is all that I could find."<p>

"Thanks." Hatter put the box down on one of the desks in the Great Library, and began to sort through the items. "Have you been staying at the shop still?"

"I stay there, I get killed!" Dormie stared at Hatter in horror. "No! I've been staying with Duck and Owl."

"Don't they live in a one room place here?"

"It's a bit cramped, yeah."

Hatter pulled out a large red dress. "Guess there wasn't much in the way of options, yeah?"

"I grabbed whatever looked small, or small sizes that I could find."

"No. I know. Thanks, Dormie." Hatter shut the box, and was about to turn back towards the elevator when Dormie grabbed his arm. "What?"

"Do you have a moment? Turtle would like to see you."

"Now?"

Dormie shrugged. "It doesn't have to be now, but…"

Hatter groaned. "No, okay, fine, but it better not take that long." He shifted the box under his arms, and followed Dormie down to the stacks.

They walked into Dodo's former office where a balding rotund man in his forties was reading some paperwork. "Hatter stopped by," Dormie announced.

"Oh, good. I was hoping that you would come in sooner than later," Turtle said.

"Right. Well, it hasn't exactly been easy getting over here," Hatter replied.

"No. Of course not, and I've heard rumors that you have an Oyster girl staying with you. At first I thought it was just a girl, and then maybe thought that it wasn't an Oyster at all, and figured it was Carlotta until I saw her come in here," Turtle said. He glanced at the box of clothes. "I do have some more things for you two if you need them."

Hatter pursed his lips. "Really? Well, anything for her would be appreciated. I do think the Resistance has been doing a good job keeping the electricity, and all that, on."

"We still have a ways to go. Trying to make the area safe enough so we can get the Prince back for the coronation, which…Hatter, what are you thinking about doing, for a living, I mean?"

"I don't know. I figured when all is said and done, the city of Wonderland would still need an actual tea shop, so…"

Turtle nodded. "Look, we all know about your shooting skills, your right hand. And we know that such skills run in the family, so-"

Hatter's eyes flared. "What are you getting at?"

"We could have a specific need for you." Turtle walked over to Hatter. "The Tea heads are getting more crazed. We need someone to keep them in line."

"What?" Hatter whispered.

"We have heard reports of you putting your life on the line for that Oyster, of killing a man. And you've killed before."

"You want me to kill Tea heads?" Hatter growled.

"If that's what it takes to keep them in line, if they won't come peacefully to the Hospital to be treated, then yes." Turtle shook his head. "Look, Dodo, and Caterpillar don't like the way that things are headed. If you do this, if you help us out this way, we can provide extra food and clothes for the two of you."

Hatter scoffed. "You want me to possibly kill for you in exchange for extra rations?"

"Well, that, for now. But, Jack can give you a more permanent position when he's King."

"I would've thought better of you, Turtle. You always told me that you didn't agree completely with the way that Dodo wanted things done," Hatter spat out.

He turned to make his way out, when Turtle called to him, "The option is always open!" Hatter fixed his hat back onto his head, and raised his middle finger at Turtle behind his back.

* * *

><p>Hatter locked the door behind him, placing the box on the kitchen counter. "Alice! I got you some clothes!" he announced. "Alice?" He furrowed his brow, and walked into the living room. "Alice?"<p>

Alice was curled up on the sofa, clad in another pair of Hatter's sweatpants, and gray shirt. She had a photograph album open in her lap. "Oh, Hatter. I'm sorry…I…well, I found this…"

"Alice…" he said softly.

"There's photos of you here with another boy. You have a brother?" she asked.

"I _had_ a brother," Hatter corrected her. He sat down next to her, and glanced at the picture of the two young boys. "I killed him."

Alice's face paled. "What?" she whispered.

"The second time. He was beheaded by the Queen the first time." Hatter swallowed, and turned the page. "That man we saw, with the rabbit head. That man was my brother."

"Hatter…"

"It was in the torture chamber," Hatter said, his voice shaking. "My brother turned from the Resistance to work fully for the Queen. At first he was like a double agent, but, I think the power of the court consumed him. Soon, he became a full fledged assassin for the Queen."

"You don't have to tell me any of this," Alice said quickly.

"I don't think I even told you my name," he smirked.

"Your name? Your name isn't Hatter?"

"Well, it's my last name, yes."

Alice took the photo album away from him. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I get bored staying in all day, and when you're gone I need something, and I saw this-"

"It's funny. When I was talking about Jack, I just realized…" Hatter shook his head. "I should probably show you the clothes." He leapt off the couch, and headed back into the kitchen. "I hope they fit."

"At this point I wouldn't mind if they were all underwear. I'm actually wondering what I'm going to be doing soon, that is, unless the stores open up here, and…"

"What?"

Alice blushed. "Um, nothing. Nevermind."

"No, what? I want to make sure that you're comfortable, Alice."

"Oh, it's just…" Alice grimaced at the red dress. "Well, I'm assuming that you're familiar with something a woman gets every month."

He looked momentarily confused before his face reddened. "That. Right. Um, don't worry. I'll…figure something out."

"Where did you get these from?" Alice asked.

"The Library. I asked Dormie to grab everything that could possibly fit you." Hatter watched as Alice lifted up a very large shirt. "He may have forgotten what you look like."

She giggled. "I'll figure something out. Thanks, Hatter." Alice bit her lip. "Hatter? What is your first name?"

"David. And, I don't think that I've been called that in years."

"How many people know?"

"Not many. I mean, of people who are still around…I guess, five," he replied.

She leaned over, placing a kiss on his lips. "Thanks for telling me." Alice grinned as she pulled out a cream pair of underpants. "Yay! Underwear!"

"Wait, you don't need to put that on now, do you?"

"I was thinking about it. I've been feeling kind of gross anyways, so this might help." She chuckled. "I never thought I would be so happy to see underwear."

"You know, Alice, I…"

"What?"

"Um, I was thinking, maybe I should bring you to the Library soon, yeah? I mean…maybe we could help," Hatter stuttered.

Alice brightened up. "Yeah. I would like that. Thanks again for the clothes, Hatter."

He watched as she practically skipped off with the box to the bedroom. "Oh….shit."

* * *

><p>Hatter held his gun out, pushing Alice to the side of the brick building. "Be quiet," he murmured.<p>

"What?"

"Smell that?"

Alice inhaled, almost gagging as the putrid stench of the nearby decaying bodies hit her nose. "Oh, god. That's horrible," she moaned, putting her arm over her nose. "But, that means that they've been there for a couple of days. Surely their attackers aren't still here."

"Probably not, but…oh gods."

"What?"

Hatter forced his other gun into her hand. "Stay here. Don't hesitate to shoot."

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed.

He held his hand up, and cautiously walked over to where four bodies were sprawled on the pavement. "Oh, no," he whispered. He swallowed hard to prevent himself from losing his breakfast right then and there. "Alice, we should head back to the house."

"What? No! Hatter, I've been looking forward to this." Alice paled when she caught a glimpse of how green his skin was. "Who was it?"

"Alice…"

"Hatter, who was it?" she asked, her voice steeled.

Hatter dropped his shoulders resignedly. "I found Charlie."

He watched as Alice turned a whiter shade than he thought possible. "No."

"Alice, I think we really should-"

"No!" she pushed Hatter to the wall, and stumbled as she ran over to the bodies. Charlie was face up, his neck slashed with days old dried blood crusting over the wound. "Oh, Charlie," she whispered.

"Alice, come on. We need to get out of here."

"Who would do this? Why would anyone do this?" Alice turned to him, tears running down her cheeks.

Hatter glanced at the other bodies. "They were after the Oysters. Looks like ol' Charlie got in the way. I think he died trying to protect them."

"That would be Charlie, wouldn't it?" Alice said softly.

"I think we should go home," Hatter reiterated.

Alice resolutely shook her head. "No. After seeing this…I want to see if we can help the Resistance. It's better then me just sitting around your place." She grabbed his jacket before they started off towards the doorway to the elevators. "Charlie…" it came out in a strangled whisper.

"I'll take care of him, Alice." He placed a kiss on her temple. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Alice held on tightly to the edges of Hatter's leather jacket. Her eyes darted around at the Oysters sleeping on the floor of the Library. "This can't be all of them," she murmured.<p>

"Some of them are being put in hiding at the Diamonds old estate. At least, that's what the new plan is," Hatter replied.

"And then? What's Jack planning to do with them, once he's been announced as King?"

Hatter opened his mouth to answer, but only shrugged hopelessly. "Hatter! We haven't seen you down here in a few days. Have you been considering Turtle's offer?" Griffin asked. He sidled up behind Hatter, wrapping his arm over Hatter's shoulder.

"How do you even know of-"

"Dormie isn't very good with keeping things quiet, but, Turtle was going to tell me anyways." Griffin grinned at Alice. "I'm Griffin. You must be Hatter's Oyster, Alice."

"Yeah, um, who's Turtle?" Alice asked, a curious look appearing in her eyes.

Hatter sighed. "Since Dodo is busy with his royal Highness, Turtle, who was a middle ranking Resistance member, has taken over the Library here. Well, trying to help the-"

"Hatter! So glad to see you!" he heard Turtle call out. "I hope this means you've reconsidered."

Alice turned to Hatter. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Alice, right? I just presented an offer to Hatter-"

"Shut…up…" Hatter hissed. He grabbed Alice's arm, and pulled her over by the corner. "They offered me something in exchange for extra food, or whatever we needed. I'm not doing it, Alice. It's mad to even consider."

"I don't understand. What did you get asked to do?" Alice crossed her arms over her chest, and waited.

He shot a quick glance at Turtle and Griffin who were deep in conversation. "At first it would sound plenty reasonable, given the situation, but, they want me to use my, I don't know, gun skills to kill the Tea heads, to protect the Oysters."

"They want…" She shook her head. "No, Hatter."

"Look, you saw me kill Walrus in the Casino. I wouldn't hesitate to kill if you were in danger, but, the way the whole thing was presented to me, Alice," he whispered. "It was if I would be nothing more than…well, an assassin. For extra rations."

Alice shook her head. "No. No, Hatter. You saw what happened to Charlie! I couldn't…I could…" she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I can't lose you. Maybe that's selfish of me, but, I'm willing to help with what I can, but…having you purposefully sent out there like that…no."

"I know. I'm not going to agree to do it."

She pulled him into a hug. "Whenever you do go out, I'm terrified. People are being killed. I see how you bring a couple guns with you everywhere, and I think, 'What if he doesn't come back this time?'"

"Alice…" Hatter moved his fingers through her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I'm so selfish," she muttered.

"No. Never," he said fiercely. Hatter gave one more cursory look at Turtle. "I am terrified that I will lose you too."

* * *

><p>Hatter cocked the hammer of the gun. Griffin pushed the wheelbarrow ahead of him, his eyes darting back and forth at the trees. "I don't understand," Griffin hissed. "Why can't I take his body back with the others?"<p>

"I promised Alice that I would take care of him. I knew this man, Griff. He… may have been totally man, but, he was a good man." Hatter sighed as they stopped in front of the bodies. "You would've had to come out here anyways. I just hoped that you would help me."

"I am, okay? What are you planning to do, exactly?"

"Bury him. Bury him in the Kingdom of the Knights."

Griffin lay the wheelbarrow down, and gaped at him. "How the hell do you propose getting him over there? You told me that Alice worried every single bloody time you go out."

"I stole a boat," Hatter said simply.

"Stole a boat? From who?"

"I dunno. One of the Spades, I think? They left it tied up outside their home, which was all boarded and locked up. They probably ran to one of their towers in the countryside."

"Hatter…"

"Look, I just need you to help me bring Charlie down to the boat. I'm going to pick up Alice, and bring her over with me."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Griffin exclaimed. "You're bringing Alice with you?"

Hatter stood over Charlie's body. "It's been nearly a month since she first came to Wonderland and he helped her. She wants to say goodbye."

* * *

><p>Alice sat on the large queen sized bed; her knees lifted up to her chest as she watched Hatter pat the final patch of dirt down on the grave. There were tear stains frozen on her cheeks.<p>

She could make out Hatter murmuring a few words as she removed his hat. "Hatter?"

He made his way over, swinging the shovel slowly in his hand. "He deserved more than that," Hatter said quietly.

"He deserved a monument erected in his name," Alice added.

"Mmmmm." He sat down next to her on the bed. "It's quiet tonight."

"Let's just hide out here for the rest of our lives," she smiled, and took his hand.

"And do what?"

"Live among the trees, swim in the lake, grow food off the land, and make love every night." Alice giggled. "Scratch that last part."

Hatter cleared his throat. "Oh, really? Too bad. I wouldn't have minded that last part."

"Me neither. I mean, despite the fact that we haven't done that yet." She blushed. "Can we stay here tonight?"

"Well, I think Charlie's traps are still working." Hatter grinned. "Why? Why did you have in mind?"

"Hold me. Just lie with me in this bed, and hold me," Alice pleaded, her voice small.

Hatter couldn't speak. He climbed into the bed, and drew Alice next to him. As he wrapped his arms around her, she tightened her grip on him. "Is this what you wanted?"

She sighed. "Perfect. Hold me all night, okay?"

He buried his face in her hair, placing kisses along her neck. "Okay…" he said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: Well, it turned out that it took me longer than expected to get this chapter done. A big thanks goes out to Lady Irish Rose, Brumeier, and Celticbriarrose for their wonderful support. I also wanted to thank those of you who have alerted and favorited this story in the past week. A lot of you were quite upset with what I did to Charlie and I apologize for that. I hope that parts of this chapter provides a happy respite, at least parts. Don't forget to let me know what you think!**

Chapter Three

Alice rolled up the toilet paper, folding it into thick squares before slipping it inside her underwear. She groaned, and clutched her stomach as a cramp washed over her.

"Alice? Alice, are you okay in there?" Hatter asked. He leaned against the closed door. "I got some more food, and, well, I have something for you."

"Um, yeah. I'm coming out in a minute." She took a deep breath in, and forced herself to stand up.

Hatter was putting cans of soup away in the cabinets when Alice walked into the kitchen. "There's some good news," he said. "The Resistance has gotten in touch with some of the farmers to the north, and they've brought in some extra runners so…" He flourished a tomato in her face. "Maybe this is a turning point?"

"Ohhhhh…" Alice moaned. "I never thought the day would come when I would love to feast on a tomato."

"Yeah. There's some lettuce, and cucumbers. We should have enough to make a salad."

Alice chuckled. "If my mother could hear me now. Getting all excited about a salad as a treat."

"Mine too."

She shrugged. "I wonder what my mom…oh god. You know, I'm fine somedays, then she'll pop into my head, and I'm reminded that she's all alone up there, over there, wherever."

"Alice…"

"No. I know."

"So, are you okay? You were in the bathroom for a while."

"Oh." Alice blushed. "I, well, it's the first day of that thing I told you about. I always feel like shit on the first day."

Hatter furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, um, you know. My period."

"Oh." He reddened. "Yeah. I got you something for that."

She chuckled. "Yay. I've been bunching up toilet paper for the past few hours."

"Right." Hatter scrambled over to the box on the table, and took out a thick stack of white cloths. "Here you go."

"What…what are these?" Alice looked at them confused.

"They're…well, they're what women use here. You don't use the same thing?"

"Not really, no. What do I do with them when I'm…uh, well…?"

Hatter started getting flustered, and focused on cutting up the vegetables for a salad. "You wash them."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. You're telling me that I have to reuse these things when I'm done with them?"

"Well, yeah. Those were Owl's. She didn't need them anymore."

Alice gaped at the cloths in her hand. "Oh, whoa." She shook her head. "Okay, no. I'm sorry. I mean…no, I need to get used to a different way of doing things. Thank you, for getting these for me."

He smiled. "No problem. Look, um…why don't you go lie down on the couch? I'll bring the food in there."

"Okay." She bit her lip, and gave the pads another once over. "Here goes nothing."

Hatter laughed softly. "Women are so overdramatic." He turned his attention back to the counter, and proceeded to fill up two bowls. He grabbed a pair of forks, and made his way into the living room.

Alice opened the bathroom door, awkwardly adjusting her underwear through her pants. "Well…that was different."

"I wish there was some olive oil, or something for the salads," he said.

"Oh. I'm just grateful for fresh vegetables." She sat next to him on the couch, and eagerly stabbed a piece of lettuce with a fork. "Can you tell me some more about you?"

"What do you want to know?" Hatter kicked off his boots, and settled deeper into the couch. "I can't reveal all my secrets." He waggled his eyebrows at her to show that he was kidding.

"Ha ha." She grinned. "I'll make this one easy on you. What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"Oh. That is an easy one. I wanted to be a knight," he replied.

Alice put her fork down, and turned to him. "Hatter…?"

Hatter shrugged. "You grow up here, you can't help but hear the stories of the knights. Of the time before the Queen, and I wanted to be one of them with a horse and sword." He grinned. "Besides, they always got the pretty girls."

"Ah," Alice giggled. "The true reason comes out!"

"I was ten."

"I hated boys when I was ten. They always were throwing things at me, chasing me around the playground," Alice said.

"They were just trying to catch you. Lucky for me…they didn't." Hatter blushed, quickly piling up the veggies onto his fork.

She glanced at him, giving him a small smile before eating some more of her salad. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound in the room was of the lettuce and cucumbers crunching under their teeth.

"Hatter?" Alice hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth again. "I just…I wanted to say that you are a knight, aren't you? I mean, you did come after me on a horse with a sword in hand, so, I think you did manage to fulfill that wish." Hatter didn't say anything in response. He just swallowed, and looked into Alice's eyes. "I'm not so sure about the pretty girls though."

"I'd like to think that she's here with me." Hatter slowly reached his arm around so it was resting on her shoulder.

"Really?" Alice whispered.

"I think so. I've thought you were worth helping from the moment I saw you in that dress." He held his breath, and waited. Alice glanced down at Hatter's hand which felt warm, and welcome on her shoulder. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek before settling further into his arms.

Hatter let out a sigh of relief, and even though he knew Alice couldn't see him, he looked down at her, unable to keep the smile off his face.

* * *

><p>Alice snuck the gun into the pocket of her purple velvet jacket, and tightened the belt around her waist. "Hatter?"<p>

"Alice? Gimme ten minutes."

"No, you know what? I'm going to head out now. I've been stuck in here for four days, and you told me yourself that you haven't run into any Tea heads lately."

"Seriously. Give me ten minutes!" Hatter called out.

"I have the other gun, Hatter. Look, I'll meet you at the Library. Promise!" Alice didn't give him a chance to respond before she exited through the front door.

Hatter jerked his head up at the sound of the door clicking shut. His cheeks and chin were covered with shaving cream, and he was standing in front of the sink clad in only his boxers. "Shit," he muttered. "Alice!"

* * *

><p>Alice hastily kicked the round pebble with the toe of her boot as she walked towards the entrance to the elevator. She barely noticed how high up she was anymore. Alice no longer grabbed onto the walls of the building, or feel that familiar tightening in her chest as she walked the now well-known path.<p>

She was so focused on the travel projection of the rock that she didn't notice the man following ever so slightly behind her. Alice gasped as she felt his arms gather around her. She nearly gagged at the putrid stench of vomit and body odor emanating from him.

"I'm not an Oyster! I'm not an Oyster!" Alice screeched.

He snarled, and pushed her jacket sleeves up. The green mark was still there, etched deeply in her skin. "Not an Oyster?" he rasped. He hacked, spitting out a small trail of blood. Alice groaned, and struggled to move against him. "I knew you were an Oyster. I could smell you."

"Smell me?" Alice whispered.

He flipped open the blade of the knife, and ran it over her bare arm, letting forth a fresh river of blood. "You Oysters have a sweet, pungent smell."

Alice sobbed, and watched as he made another cut on her other arm. "No. Stop. Please, please…"

"Let. Her. Go," Hatter said icily.

She lifted her head up. Hatter was standing in front of them, his gun raised to the man's face. "Hatter…" she moaned.

"Did you not hear me?" Hatter asked. He took a step forward, keeping the gun raised. "I will kill you if you don't let her go."

"I have never known an Oyster to smell so sweet ," her attacker murmured. He lifted her left arm up his lips. His jaw cracked, and yellow drool oozed out the side of his mouth. "Tastes so-"

Hatter fired off his gun. Alice froze as she felt the man fall down behind her. She shook, unable to move. Her arms remained out with the droplets of blood hitting the pavement.

"Alice…" Hatter moved towards her, about to reach for her hand when his eyes darted to the side. Two women, in the same sickening state as the man, were slithering over. "Back…off." He didn't hesitate as the older of the women lifted her knife. Hatter turned his gun in their direction, killing them both in split seconds before they touched Alice.

Alice screamed. She glanced down at her arms, and looked back up at Hatter. "What did he do to me?" she cried out. Her arms felt to her like they were burning. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Alice…"

"I can't move my arms, Hatter!" she trembled as she tried to unclench her fists. "Why can't I move my arms?"

"Alice…" Hatter quickly stuffed the gun into the back pocket of his trousers. "I'm taking you home."

"I've forgotten how to get there," she whispered.

He ran over, catching her just before she collapsed down to the ground.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have never known an Oyster to smell so sweet."<em>

"Hatter!" Alice gasped. She sat up in the bed, her eyes wide and fearful.

"I'm here." He put the book he was reading away, and turned towards her. "Careful. Don't move your arms too much."

"My arms." She glimpsed down. Her arms were bandaged up, but the cuts were so raw that it hurt for her to lift them. "You cleaned them?"

"The best I could. I'm not…I've never really done it before, but, I think I did a pretty good job," Hatter replied.

"That man…" Alice swallowed. "He looked sick. I mean, not like someone in withdrawal from drugs or whatever Tea was to you people, but, like _really _sick."

"Yeah," Hatter said softly. "They're more dangerous than ever, because they're going mad. Think about what they're doing, Alice."

"I…"

"The blood. It's not normal to drink blood, is it? To feed on people like that?"

"No." Alice sighed. "You killed them."

Hatter leaned back in the bed. "I had to. They would've killed you, Alice. The man, yes. The women, well, think about it. They were ill. They just saw me kill a man, and they didn't care. They just wanted to get you, Alice."

"How many people have you killed in your life?" she whispered.

"I don't know. Before I joined the Resistance, and I was moving up in the ranks of a Tea seller, I guess the Queen's people saw something in me." He flexed his right arm. "You've seen me use my right hand, yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You've…you have something there."

"I was sixteen. I mean, I was selling a lot. I was getting all these pretty girls, and they saw something in me," Hatter explained. "So, one day I was taken in to see the doctors, you know the two, and…they did some things to me."

"What did they do?"

"I have no bloody idea. Injected my system with something? All I know is that I could break through marble, I could smash a man hard enough that I could crush his skull." He turned around to face her. "So, I did. I killed some people who were against the Queen. I hated it. I hated how it made me feel, but, for two years I did it."

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's funny. My brother, you know the one who turned out to love being the Queen's assassin? He got me into the Resistance. I owned the Tea shop then, and started getting supplies to keep the Oysters fed and safe, and I helped those who didn't want to do the Tea just because the Queen said so."

"But, it's not like you stopped answering to the Queen, right? I mean, it seemed to me that Turtle didn't know that you killed before recently."

Hatter sighed. "I answered to the Queen, or rather her messengers. I just didn't kill the people she wanted eliminated. I brought them into the Library." He bit his lip. "I realized when we were in the kingdom of knights with Charlie that…all the benefits I got from working for the Queen were not worth it. I mean, all the girls, the food…more girls."

"How many girls?" Alice whispered.

He slowly moved his fingers through her hair. "They don't matter."

"So, a lot then."

Hatter grazed his cheek against hers. "I just want you."

Alice closed her eyes, and nestled deeper into his neck. "Please."

He paused. "Please, what?"

She slipped out of the bed, and began to undress. "I want you. Do you want me?"

Hatter chuckled nervously. "Since you came into my shop." He gulped as his eyes roamed down her naked body. "Alice…"

"I think you should take your clothes off. It's kind of hard to have sex with you if all your clothes are on. I mean, I can be inventive if I really try."

"Oh, no…I mean…" he scrambled out of the bed, and hurriedly tore through his clothing. "God, you're…well, you're fucking hot."

Alice let her eyes trail over him, focusing on his cock, which was already springing out; hardened. "I think you are too." She surprised him by leaping up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He lost his balance, and they tumbled down on the bed. "Sorry," he mumbled. Hatter tried to focus on her, to drink her in, but was distracted by Alice forcing her tongue into his mouth.

"Don't be sorry," she said, her voice breathless. Alice felt her clit throb with need just having the tip of Hatter's erection resting at her entrance. "Oh, god."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My…I feel like I'm on fire. A good fire," Alice replied.

Hatter placed fevered kisses down her neck, stopping right before he reached her nipples. "I'm on fire. Feel it," he rasped, and moved her hand down to grab him. "I've had so many wanks trying to get some relief. It's been worse since we've been sleeping in the same bed."

"I suppose we better take care of it, don't you think?" Alice gently guided her fingers over him so he was positioned at her apex. "I'm ready…are you?"

He swallowed. "I'm trying to prevent myself from just ramming into you right now."

Alice gripped his cheeks, giving him one more deep kiss before whispering sultrily into his ear, "Ram it into me."

"Ohhhh…fuck." Hatter obliged, not giving her any time to adjust to him before he started to furiously thrust inside of her.

She dug her nails into his shoulders, lifted her hips, kissed him, bit his neck, breathed him in. Anything. Everything.

Their bodies were soon sheen with sweat. They slicked together, both of them not sure of where the other one began. Alice arched her back as she came. She struggled to say his name as the crest hit her, but the best she could manage out was, "H-Ha…ohhhh my goddddd."

He came soon afterwards, emptying himself out more than he ever thought possible, and he couldn't stop. Every jerk of his cock hitting her inner walls brought out a new sensation, and he would let out a gentle moan as he throbbed within her.

Hatter fell clumsily on top of her, kissing her as he caught his breath. "I have reason to believe that, _that _was the best fuck of my life," he murmured.

Alice giggled. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'll put it in the top ten times."

"Top ten? I was hoping for the top three," Hatter joked. "Actually," he continued, "I thought that was more then just the best fuck, yeah?"

"You did? Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Because…" Hatter faltered momentarily, and pressed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "It was."

Alice maneuvered around till she was snuggled under the crook of his shoulder. "You promise?"

"I promise. I promise you everything. Anything."

She chuckled. "Part of me wonders why we waited till this long to do it since it was obviously really good." She lightly trailed her fingers down his chest. "I should've jumped you the moment I saw you."

"Well…didn't you have a boyfriend then? You know the Prince of Wonderland?" Hatter couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Oh…yeah." Alice giggled "Would you have minded if I jumped you?"

"Hell, no! On the couch, the desk, the grass!"

"Your precious grass?"

Hatter kissed her. "Yes. On my precious grass. And then, after I would have my way with you on all those places, I would've taken you into my private room there."

"Ooooh, a private room? Well, this may not be as adventurous as that proposal, but, I have another one if you would like to hear it."

"I'm all ears."

Alice turned over, and rest her head on his chest. "Well, I haven't had a chance to shower all day, and I think a nice hot shower would do me good, and I can get my wound cleaned out some more, and…well…we could have some fun."

Hatter perked up. "What kind of fun? I mean, I think anytime being naked with you would be bloody fantastic."

"Oh, well…I just finished my period today, and um, I thought we could take turns in the shower. I could go down on you, and…" she blushed. "If you wanted, you could go down on me."

He grinned, and shut his eyes. "Yessssss!" he hissed. Hatter jumped out of the bed, and clapped his hands. "I'm ready! There's no time like the present!"

"Hatter! We just had sex! Don't you want a little more recovery time?"

He shook his head, and pulled her up. "Not with you. Recovery time is only ten seconds."

"Hatter!" she exclaimed, her cheeks reddening.

Hatter lightly tapped her on the butt. "Do you mind if I bite you on the arse in the shower? It's perfectly shaped for me to sink my teeth into."

"Hatter!"

He grabbed her so her back was pressed against him. Alice squirmed as his dark stubble tickled her shoulder. "I meant it," he said softly. "I would do anything to make sure that you're okay."

"I know." She gave him a quick kiss. "Listen, I think you should get it first. Prove to me that you're all hard and ready to go."

"Fine, because that means you can enjoy getting it from me for hours. I'm going to run my tongue along every inch inside of you. I'm going to make you come…a lot." Hatter let his fingers delve around her curls. "Are you ready?"

Alice gasped in pleasure. "Uh huh…" she barely managed to get out.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: Thank you everybody so much who has been reading and reviewing this admittedly dark story. It really keeps me going, especially on those days when I wonder why I'm writing this at all. I have to thank Brumeier, and Lady Irish Rose for their help with this chapter, especially regarding the, ahem, protection. Hehehehe. Hope you guys enjoy this small little respite before things go topsy turvy. Also, you guys have to read Brumeier's **_**Happy in the Ever After. **_**In the last chapter I was laughing, I was crying, all in one fell swoop! **

Chapter Four

Hatter looked up at the curve of Alice's ass from where he sat on the tiled shower floor. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, placing kisses, and small bites along her skin.

"You taste so good," he murmured. "But, you need to spread your legs for me so I can get to my favorite place."

Alice stopped lathering up her hair, and glanced down at him. "And what's your favorite place?"

"Oh, you know." Hatter maneuvered over so his eyes were level with her patch of curls. "Your pussy. Although, you seem to like it when I call it a different word. Your _cunt_. I love the taste of your cunt."

"Hatter!" Alice blushed.

He gently pushed her thighs apart, crooking a finger up till it found her clit. "Shhh, I like it."

"Noooo, you need to stop!" Alice moaned. She closed her eyes as her body tingled with the first rush of pleasure.

"No. I don't want to stop." Hatter moved his other hand down to stroke his hardening cock. "My penis doesn't want us to stop. He wants to be inside of you."

"Hatter!" she exclaimed. "We have to stop, because once you get me going, I'm just going to want to have sex with you all afternoon."

"Again, not seeing any problems with that. Having sex all afternoon with you is filed under some of my favorite things."

Alice chuckled, and helped him up. "Hatter…we weren't safe the first time we had sex."

"I've pulled out every other time we've had sex. Much to my displeasure," he muttered in her ear. "I like the thought of coming inside of you. Leaving my cum in you."

"Hatter! I don't want to get pregnant! Not now, and especially not here, in Wonderland," Alice replied. She bit her lip, and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She stepped out of the shower, and wrapped the towel around her.

He sighed, and shut the water off. "I'm actually going to run an errand to get some rubbers this afternoon. I have a friend who has gotten them through the black market, and he owes me a favor."

Alice grinned. "Rubbers? I haven't heard anyone call them that except for old people."

"What do you think? Should I go and meet him?" Hatter asked uncertainly. "I mean, is this something you would want?"

"Yeah! I mean, I like having sex with you, watching you lose control as you come, and it would be nice to watch you lose control coming inside of me instead of jerking off to finish."

Hatter linked his arms around her. "I would prefer that too."

Alice waved the toothbrush at him. "Maybe your friend can see about finding another toothbrush. It's a bit odd for the two of us to be sharing the one. I mean, I've only known you for a little over a month."

He chuckled. "Too soon to be sharing germs?"

She kissed him. "I just would love my own toothbrush."

"Okay, got it. Toothbrush, and rubbers." Hatter started kissing his way down her body. "I think though, there's a couple of things that I need to do before I go and meet Bill that doesn't require me to cover up me bits. He doesn't like to be covered up anyways."

"And what's that?"

He got down on his knees, and nuzzled his mouth against her entrance. "I need to lick you. Drink you up, have those delicious juices all over my lips."

"Hatter…" she gasped as his tongue filled her inner walls.

"I'm not going to wash my face when I'm done," he ground out. "I want it on my lips so I can lick it off all through the day."

Alice moaned, her fingers curled tightly around the countertop. "I-I have never had anyone say that to me before," she said breathlessly.

Hatter kept one hand wrapped around her thigh while he moved his other hand up to tweak at her left nipple. He grunted, and eagerly licked. Alice's stomach muscles clenched, and she bucked her hips up, allowing him further access.

She felt her lower limbs tighten and spasm. Alice's eyes flew open as the energy gathered in her womb, and she started to shake. "Ohhhhh…Hatter!" it came out in a squeak as she let go. Hatter swallowed down the juices that flooded out of her, and he sighed in pleasure.

"Fuck, you sound so hot. You taste bloody amazing," Hatter panted. "I think you make it possible for me to come without my cock being touched."

"Oh, my god. I've never done that before, I mean…" Alice was blushing furiously.

He stood up, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You came so much. Your pussy was soaking."

"Ahhhhhhh! Don't you need to meet that guy now?" Alice asked. Her face was getting redder by the minute.

Hatter grinned, and kissed her. "I do, but, the minute I get home…I want to come inside you again."

"Hatter!" she squealed.

"You know, I know that things aren't that great out there now, and we don't know when things will be back to normal, but…" He took both of her hands in his, and kissed them. "Here, I think things are good, yeah?"

"Yeah," Alice said softly.

"Okay, well , I won't be long. I promise."

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" she teased.

He glanced down at himself. "Right. Clothes, and then I head out." Hatter gave her one more kiss before sprinting out of the bathroom.

Alice sunk down to the bathmat, trying to recover. "Whooo."

* * *

><p>Hatter adjusted his hat, and pursed his lips as he waited on the bridge. He spied the scrawny man running over, and he jutted his chin out in acknowledgement.<p>

"I was surprised when you called, Hatter," Bill said.

"Why are you surprised? You owe me one, and you're lucky that I didn't ask for anything bigger then what I did."

Bill furtively pulled out a dark bag. "All the rubbers that I could find." He chuckled. "Seriously, Hatter? I could get you much better things then this."

"Could you get me a toothbrush?"

Bill raised his eyebrows. "A toothbrush? Rubbers? And, a toothbrush? I suppose all the rumors are true, aren't they? Hatter is shacked up with a girl."

Hatter grinned. "Those are the rumors, yeah?"

Bill chuckled. "I'll get you your toothbrush."

"Thanks, mate." Hatter peered into the bag. "Guess I'm going to have a lot of fun with these."

"You are a strange man, Hatter. Have fun…fucking," Bill called out, and gave Hatter a quick wave before heading off the bridge.

"Oh, you know how I always do," Hatter replied, and winked.

* * *

><p>Alice lifted her shirt, and examined her stomach in the bathroom mirror when she heard the key turn in the lock. She hurriedly pulled her shirt down and walked back out to the kitchen.<p>

"Hi! I was about to start making dinner of…soup, or something," Alice said.

"Fuck dinner," Hatter muttered. "I got the rubbers, and I've been walking the whole way home with a hard on."

"Hatter!" she exclaimed in mock horror, but a smile took over her face.

"C'mon, just think…I don't have to pull out. I can stay in you, and then go back in you later," he whispered in her ear. "Lets stay naked all night."

"Are you sure that you want to be naked with me?"

Hatter pressed a kiss to her temple. "Of course I do. What's wrong?"

Alice shrugged, and slithered out of his grasp. "Nothings wrong. I just…"

"What?"

"Oh, it's just…at home I did martial arts. I taught martial arts, actually. I would go for a run almost every morning, and now I feel like crap because I've just been lying around here, or going to the library." She sighed. "I miss, I don't know…I'm afraid I'm going to-"

"No. I know. Life has changed for all of us, and…" He licked his lips, and eyed the curve of her ass in the tight cotton shorts she was wearing. "Oh, fuck. You look so hot."

"Liar," she murmured. She squeaked as Hatter lifted her up, carrying her over to the bedroom. "You really can't wait, can you?"

"Um…no." He tipped his hat off, and began to unbutton his vest and shirt. "Can you blame me?"

Alice swallowed, and watched him unzip his trousers. "No," she said breathlessly. "I suppose I should take off some of my clothes now?"

"Well, you either take them off, or I take them off for you." Hatter climbed over her, twiddling the buttons of her shirt in between his fingers. "Which do you prefer?"

"You do it. You take my clothes off," Alice whispered.

"No problem." Hatter undid the buttons of her t-shirt, and pulled it over her head. "Oh, boo. You wore a bra on under this."

"I like to make things difficult for you," she retorted.

"I know." He deftly unsnapped her bra, and his eyes widened as she lay there with her round, firm breasts exposed to him. "I need to suck on them."

She giggled. "Not yet. I still have my shorts and panties on."

"Ah, yes. That's a problem that needs to be remedied." Hatter loosened the string tie of her shorts, and scooted further down the bed. He bunched the fabric up in his hands, and pulled the shorts and knickers off in one tug. "Now, this is how I like you."

"Sorry. I won't be naked all the time." Alice giggled, blushing as Hatter licked the inner part of her thigh.

"Way to dash a bloke's dreams." Hatter bounced off the bed, and grabbed a rubber from the bag. "I'm going to put this on now. I don't want to stop in the middle of things."

"I would hate it too." Alice propped herself up, watching as he unwrapped the plastic. "You look…tasty."

"You can take it later tonight, if you want."

"I want." Alice blushed. "Better hurry up and put it on."

"It is on."

"What?" Alice climbed off the bed to take a better look at Hatter's erect cock. "I don't see anything."

He took her hand and placed it on top of his shaft. "It's on. Wonderland…has some interesting technology."

His skin felt slightly slick, but otherwise looked and felt normal. "I think my world definitely needs something like this," she remarked.

"Well…" Hatter grinned. "Your pussy is going to get something like this, if you want."

As if in response, Alice leaned back, and spread her legs. "You better come, and come a lot."

"Ahem." Hatter slide over her, and let out a shuddering gasp as he stretched out inside her; his cock touching every part of her inner walls. "Oh." His eyes widened, and he forced himself to remember how to breathe normally. "I will. A lot."

"You better. I want to see the tip of that rubber filled with it."

He closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Oh, Alice. You're the best lov-lay ever."

* * *

><p>Thunder rumbled as the lights flickered in the living room. Alice and Hatter were sitting on the couch with a thick purple blanket wrapped around them. Hot cups of tea were steaming on the coffee table along with two bowls of half eaten chili.<p>

"This is the perfect night for a movie. I mean, if I was home, I would be curled up with a movie, a book, a good cup of coffee," Alice commented.

"I hope that I can be good company," Hatter said.

She smiled, and reached for her tea. "You are. I just…there's some days when I miss small things. I wonder what my mother is doing now, and that kind of thing."

Hatter grabbed her free hand, bringing it up to his lips. "Your mother misses you. I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"If things had gone the way they should've, and the Looking Glass worked, and you could've gone home…I was thinking about going after you, following you to your world," Hatter said quietly. "What would you have done?"

"Really?" she grinned. "I would've loved that. I could show you so many different things."

"Yeah."

"Sometimes I think, oh, this is a magical world. There has to be some mirror, some lake, some book where I can look into it, and see my mom." Alice chuckled ruefully. "I wish that there was some way to find my father's body; to bury him. Although, it seems wrong for him to be buried here, and not with his family."

"Alice, I wish there was some way that we could see your mother. Hell, I wish that there was some way to get you home. I would do it for you in an instant," Hatter said.

Alice looked up at him, her eyes awash with tears. "When I lived in New York, my mother was always saying, 'Be careful,' 'Keep your eyes open,' and I never did. I just walked around the city like nothing could ever hurt me." She took a sip of the tea. "Even when I first got here, I jumped from a box, I took people down. I didn't hesitate to go after Dodo to get you, or to take out those guys who brought back to the mirror." Hatter just sat, waiting for her to continue. "But, now…after seeing the Queen, my father, those poor people all sliced up, Charlie…"

"Alice…"

"I'm terrified, even though I hate being in here. I hate not being able to do more for the Resistance then what I have been doing. Then, when I do see the Tea heads, my whole body freezes up…I can't move." Alice buried her face in her hands. "I hate myself."

Hatter moved closer to her, and took her in his arms. "No."

"It's like being here, the real Alice is coming out. The real, insecure, needy, Alice." She sniffed. "The Alice that I tried so hard to push down by losing myself in school, martial arts…pushing guys away."

"You haven't pushed me away."

"But, I did. In the beginning when we were looking for Jack," Alice replied. "And what's going to stop me from pushing you away again?"

"I-I don-"

"Yeah, exactly." Alice nodded. "Are you not afraid of losing people?"

"Um…heh. I lost my parents at a young age. My brother, well, I've told you about him." Hatter absentmindedly twirled a piece of her hair. "I guess I never…it doesn't matter."

"Say things get better here, you know, Jack is King, you can…I don't know, do whatever you really want to do, and you don't have to hide any part of you, well, don't you want to be happy?" She sighed. "It's not coming out the way I mean."

"I like to think that I was happy. I mean…"

Alice chuckled softly. "I'm sure being able to fuck a lot of girls can make you happy."

They both flinched as the lightning filled the small window. "Alice, I was going to follow you back to your world. Twice," Hatter said. "Remember on the boat? And then, when I saw you in the casino, I thought, 'Would it be so bad to leave Wonderland to be with this girl?'"

"Hatter-"

"I've never been afraid of people leaving in my life. Or, I would leave them once I didn't need them, but you, Alice," he laughed. "You make me do and think things that I never-"

Alice turned her head sharply at him. "Have you ever been in love?"

_Yes_. "No," he quickly said.

"Me neither. I mean, until Jack, I didn't even really know…" Alice trailed off. "Who was the chocolate and cream cake girl then?"

"A girl. I was young, and I thought it was love, but it turned out that the sex was just intoxicating," Hatter replied. "Haven't you ever had sex with someone that drove you so bloody wild?" Alice mutely shook her head. "Ah, that's a mistake everybody needs to make." He flashed his dimples at her.

Alice rolled her eyes, and got off the couch. "I need to use the bathroom." She paused by the doorway. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have intoxicating sex with someone you loved? I mean…what do you think that would feel like?"

Hatter exhaled a deep breath he didn't even realize that he was holding in. "It feels so bloody fucking amazing," he said to her retreating figure.

* * *

><p>"Alice," Hatter whispered. "Alice."<p>

She jerked awake. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

Alice rubbed her eyes. "Hatter? What time is it?"

"I don't know. Dawn. But, I've been looking outside, and it's already going to be a beautiful day." Hatter placed a kiss on her cheek. "Don't forget to put on your boots."

"Boots? What's this about?" She whitened. "Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I just…please?"

"Okay." Alice watched as he double checked both of the guns before he stuck them in his jacket pocket. "What do I need to wear?"

"Keep your pajamas on. I'll get your coat."

"What is this?" Alice reached for her boots. "You have a big plan?"

"Not a big plan. We're going in that boat that I admittedly stole. You trust me, don't you, Alice?" Hatter handed her the velvet coat. "It's a good surprise."

"Yes. I do trust you."

Hatter grinned. "Then come with me."

* * *

><p>Alice looked around the lake as Hatter maneuvered the boat towards the west. "It's so quiet out here this morning," she said softly. "Seeing everything so calm…it's hard to believe that all of these bad things are happening."<p>

Hatter glanced at her. "Maybe things are starting to change."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Alice reached over, started rubbing his knee. "You're still not telling me where we're going?"

He chuckled. "We're not going to get anywhere if you keep rubbing my knee. I keep imagining your hand somewhere else, and…well…"

She squealed, and gently slapped his leg. "I'm never touching you again!"

"Well…I don't want that," Hatter said. "I would rather have us touch each other as much as possible."

Alice shook her head. "Hatter…"

He drove the boat towards a small inlet, and turned off the engine. "Come on. We're here."

Alice followed him out of the boat. "What is it?"

"I haven't been here in years. I was dreaming about this place for the past few nights, even though part of me wasn't sure if I would remember how to get here." Hatter pointed straight ahead. "Just look, Alice."

She turned around. The water lay out in front of them. Three gray mountains connected in a chain with a sprawling field of purple and blue flowers. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

"I wanted to show you something good of Wonderland. That not everything was bad." Hatter smiled. "When it was nice and warm out, we, my family, would come out here and have some lunch. Sometimes my mother and father would wake us up as early as now, and we'd have breakfast here too."

"Oh, Hatter…"

"Tea existed then, but my parents weren't that desperate yet. So, we had a lot of good times here." He pointed to one of the larger oak trees. "My brother and I would jump from that. Strip off all of our clothes, and dive in."

"You two were very bad boys." Alice sighed contently. "It's beautiful. Thanks for showing this to me."

"Ah, well, yeah," Hatter stammered over the words. "I'm just glad it's still like how I remembered."

"Hatter, I know things are going to get better."

"You know, sometimes I need to hear that from you, to reassure myself," Hatter said hushed. "So, what do you say that we continue the tradition? Take your clothes off, and get in the water with me?"

She laughed. "So now the real reason for you taking me out here comes to light."

"Well, I never exactly claimed to be pure of thought," he replied.

"What if the water's cold? All the water in Wonderland that I've fallen into thus far has been cold."

Hatter shrugged off his jacket. "I'll keep you warm."

"I suppose you've done a good job of that so far." Alice kicked off her boots, and proceeded to remove the lounge pants, and old shirt of Hatter's she was wearing. "I suppose I could willingly go in the water with you."

"Fuck, yeah. And maybe I can touch you on purpose this time, and not by accident like when we fell off the flamingo." Hatter proceeded to take off his clothes.

"I thought I felt something!" Alice exclaimed.

"Purely by accident. Your tits got in the way of my hand," Hatter retorted.

"They're not that big, so you're lying about that." Alice smiled.

"I stand by my claim." He flashed his dimples at her, and took her hand. "I won't make you jump off the tree this time."

"But?"

"But, I think we should dive in at the same time." Hatter winked at her. "One…two…three."

They rushed towards the lake, and dove in. Alice screamed as the cold water saturated her body. "Oh, my god!" Her teeth were chattering as she emerged. "That's _cold_! Why aren't you cold?"

Hatter was breathing heavily. His dark hair stuck to his forehead, and neck. "I'm hot," he whispered.

"You better get me hot then."

He pressed his lips against hers, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. Their arms entwined around each other's back, and Alice soon felt the familiar pressure of Hatter's erection rubbing against her thigh. They both moaned out in happiness as their movements became more frantic.

"Alice…"

"I've never had sex in the water before," Alice hissed. She wrapped her legs over his hips.

"I don't have a rubber." Hatter started nipping at her neck.

"Just pull out," she panted.

"Okay, okay." He was about to position himself to slide inside her when he heard footsteps coming out of the trees. "Shit."

"What?"

"There's people coming and…shit." Hatter glanced at the bank where the guns lay inside his jacket pocket. "Come on. Behind the tree."

"Hatter?" Alice started crying. "Are they…?"

"Alice. Behind the tree." He pulled her over with them to where the thick trunk of the tree jutted out. "Now, keep quiet."

They watched as a man and a woman lugged a dead body between the two of them. "This one has fresh Tea, I know it," the man said.

"That's what you said about the last two. Turned out to be a bad batch, there was no high," the woman said. She wiped her mouth free of the yellow spittle.

"This is a child. They were the last to come through for the Queen. They're younger so their Tea will be fresh."

Hatter clamped his hand over Alice's mouth before she could let out a whimper. He watched as the man switched open his knife, and carefully ran the blade over the girl's bloated body. He kept his other hand in Alice's, squeezing it tight.

"She is fresh," the woman agreed.

Alice shut her eyes in hopes that closing off one sense would shut down the others. She could hear them slicing at the girl's skin, slurping at the blood that was oozing out.

Hatter struggled to keep from crying. Feeling Alice next to him was the only thing stopping him from falling down into a heap on the muddy grass. He bit down on his lower lip as his stomach lurched from what he was witnessing.

Alice felt Hatter slowly remove his hand from her mouth. She didn't know how much time had passed; she blocked everything out. "They're gone," he said softly.

She shook. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. A while ago, actually. I just wanted to wait a few minutes to be sure myself."

"That girl, Hatter. What did they do to her?"

"Alice, stay here. I'll get your clothes-" Hatter tried to pull her down as she stood up. "Alice!"

She ran out to the lake. The girl was lying face up in the water, blood still trailing out of her cuts. "No! I saw, oh, god, I saw her…no, no. Noooooo!"

* * *

><p>Hatter waited by the bathroom door with a glass of water in his hand. He could hear Alice expel whatever remained in her stomach into the toilet.<p>

"Alice?"

The door opened, and Alice slowly sunk down to the floor. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Here's some water."

"Thanks." Alice drank all of the liquid thirstily. "Are you feeling okay?"

Hatter shook his head. "No. I got sick in the sink."

"Oh." She bit her lip, and started to cry. "I can't do this anymore, Hatter."

He paled. "Can't do what?"

"Everything," she whimpered. "You tried to do something nice, and look what happened. And all of this is my fault, Hatter…if I didn't come back-"

"Alice, this isn't your fault! Don't you ever…ever think that you are somehow responsible for these…mad people," Hatter hissed. He grabbed her wrists. "No, Alice. Please."

She couldn't speak for a few seconds. She was crying so hard that Hatter was a blur in front of her. "Am I ever going to feel happy again?" Alice finally asked in a small voice.

"Alice…" Hatter tried to hold her, but she pushed him away.

"Just…leave me alone, okay?" Alice ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. He crawled over to the door, and rest his head against it as he listened to her sob.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: Another big thanks goes out to those who have read and reviewed! I know that I'm taking our darling heroes down a dark path here, so I'm asking you to trust me. Does that sound familiar? Anyways, as always I need to send a shout out to Brumeier, and Lady Irish Rose who have been very supportive about the direction I'm taking, and have been helping me tweak the little things here and there. This chapter begins what I like to call "Part Two" of the story. Cookies for those who can figure out how the song represents the story, and…for those who figure out how one or two scenes will play out in the future!**

Chapter Five

_Scarborough Fair- Traditional British ballad  
><em>

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
><em>_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
><em>_Remember me to one who lived there  
><em>_She once was a true love of mine._

_Have her make me a cambric shirt  
><em>_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
><em>_Without no seams, nor fine needlework  
><em>_Then she'll be a true love of mine._

_Tell her to weave it in a sycamore wood lane  
><em>_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
><em>_Gather it up in a basket of flowers  
><em>_Then she'll be a true love of mine._

_Have her wash it in yonder dry well  
><em>_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
><em>_Where water ne'er sprung, nor drop of rain fell  
><em>_Then she'll be a true love of mine. _

_Tell her to find me an acre of land  
><em>_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
><em>_Between the sea foam, and over the sand  
><em>_Then she'll be a true love of mine. _

_Plow the land with the horn of a lamb  
><em>_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
><em>_Then sow some seeds from north of the dam  
><em>_Then she'll be a true love of mine. _

_Have her reap it with a sickle of leather  
><em>_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
><em>_Gather it up in a bunch of heather  
><em>_Then she'll be a true love of mine. _

_If she tells me she can't, then I'll reply  
><em>_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
><em>_Let me know, that at least she will try  
><em>_Then she'll be a true love of mine. _

_Love imposes impossible tasks  
><em>_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
><em>_Though not more than any heart asks  
><em>_And I must know she's a true love of mine. _

_When thou has finished thy task  
><em>_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
><em>_Come to me, my hand for to ask.  
><em>_Then you'll be a true love of mine. _

_Tell her to dry it on yonder thorn  
><em>_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
><em>_Which never bore blossom since Adam was born  
><em>_And then she'll be a true love of mine.  
><em>

_Ask her to do me this courtesy  
><em>_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
><em>_And ask for like favor from me  
><em>_And then she'll be a true love of mine._

_Have you been to Scarborough Fair?  
><em>_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
><em>_Remember me from one who lives there  
><em>_For he once was a true love of mine. _

_When he has done, and finished his work  
><em>_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
><em>_Ask him to come for his cambric shirt  
><em>_For then he'll be a true love of mine. _

* * *

><p>Caterpillar sat down in the ornate velvet covered chair, and strummed his fingers on the large wooden table. He watched as the door opened, and Dodo made his way inside the room.<p>

"Where's the King?" Caterpillar asked.

"Sleeping. The Duchess too. Everybody in the tower is fast asleep, minus the guards," Dodo replied.

"Is your contact going to meet us?"

Dodo nodded. "He's in the tower now. Just having a bit to eat after his long trip."

"Good." Caterpillar sighed. "The hospital is getting crowded. The Resistance is working overtime getting the Oysters, and the Tea heads off the street. But, we have a long road ahead of us in getting them well."

Dodo pursed his lips. "At this point, I don't even see the need to cure the Tea heads. They're sick. They're doing sick things."

"So, what are you saying?" Caterpillar removed his glasses. "We leave the sick people out, and to the mercy of others?"

Dodo growled. "That's exactly what I'm saying! What good are they being how they are? We don't have the people and the resources to care for them when we're trying to get things back to normal!"

"Dodo!" Caterpillar exclaimed, shock registering on his face.

"There's risks in a revolution, Caterpillar. People die, and if that means that those ill, mad Tea heads die…" Dodo shrugged.

"They're killing the Oysters, do you really think that's the best thing? Griffin has been burning more bodies then he can count. He says that he gave up counting which bodies were Oysters, and which were Tea heads, he just burns them."

"Granted, I suppose we don't want any more of the Oysters hurt. We may need the Oysters."

"Then why-" Caterpillar turned around as the door opened. A burly man with curly blonde hair, and a rough beard entered the room. "And this must be your contact."

"This is Lion. He's taken over the Resistance dealings in the north. He's the one who has been responsible for getting the contracts with the farms to bring the fresh fruits, and vegetables into the city," Dodo explained.

Caterpillar nodded. "Thank you for that."

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Lion bowed his head slightly to Caterpillar. "I've brought the currency samples with me."

"Currency samples?" Caterpillar turned to Dodo. "What's he talking about?"

"Tea is no longer the way of life, Caterpillar. Logically we needed something that we in Wonderland can use for the exchange of goods." Dodo gestured to Lion to open the bag he was carrying. "As you know, there's a mine in the far north, and one of Lion's responsibilities has been to reopen it."

"I have quite a few people working up there trying to get this currency made, and I think we've come up with quite a few good ones." Lion unzipped the bag, and took out five coins in varying sizes, and colors. "We put some of the familiar faces of Wonderland's history on the coins. The penny piece is a knight, the tenner is the Alice of Legend, a twenty is the White Queen. You get the idea."

Caterpillar picked up the silver coin with the picture of the young Alice etched in it. "Very well done."

"Thank you sire," Lion said. "I've been speaking to Dodo, and we've come to the conclusion that this would work in our favor with the Oysters. There are plenty of jobs up there for them regarding the currency, the farms…"

"It's certainly something to consider, but, yes, I think the currency is a good idea. I think once you get more mass produced, we'll start with the exchange." Caterpillar pursed his lips. "I think it's time for us to start thinking about the wedding and the coronation. We should get it done for next month, it'll be summer, and we can have it outside for all of Wonderland to see."

Dodo glanced at Lion. "Do you think you can excuse us?"

"Of course."

Caterpillar raised his eyebrows. "Is there a problem, Dodo?"

"Ah, yes. Well, no, not really." Dodo pulled up a chair next to Caterpillar. "I've been talking to some people in the city, and many of them aren't feeling too happy with Jack's choice for a Queen. She's from the House of Diamonds, she's never known what it's been like for the majority of the people in this country."

"Who do you suggest then?"

"I don't know, but, there has to be a better choice."

Caterpillar sighed. "What about love? Jack seems to care for her."

"Love has no place in a monarchy, Caterpillar. I'll talk to Jack, he'll listen to me if he knows what's good for him." Dodo patted Caterpillar on the shoulder, and headed out the room.

* * *

><p>Alice was lying in bed; wide awake. Hatter had nestled up next to her, his arm flung over her waist. Her eyes darted around the room.<p>

She carefully moved his arm away, and pulled one of his old shirts over her bare body. Hatter mumbled something in his sleep, and flipped over onto his stomach. Alice quietly tiptoed out to the kitchen, and turned the stove top on to heat up the water in the tea kettle.

She opened one of the lower cabinets, and peered in at the stack of tea bags. "Do you want me to make something for you?" Hatter asked.

"Ah, yes. Please." She stood up, and turned towards him. Hatter stood in the middle of the kitchen clad in his boxers with his hair sticking out. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I reached for you, and…" Hatter shook his head. He poured the hot water into the cup. "I liked last night…did you?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "It was really nice."

"Alice? Are you okay?" He handed her the cup. "These past few days, ever since.."

"No." Alice sat across from him at the table. "You haven't been doing well either."

"But, last night, feeling close to each other like that…Alice?"

Alice shook her head. "I can't do this anymore, Hatter."

"Alice, I thought…" Hatter's voice cracked. "You can't do what?"

"I can't be in here anymore, Hatter," she moaned. She started to cry. "This isn't my real life. This isn't what I signed up for. Everything here is so bad, and weird."

"No, Alice. Everything is not bad."

"I don't have my own clothes! I'm sharing a toothbrush with you! I-I miss school, I miss seeing people! I miss not having a giant cloud following me around!" she yelled. "I hate the pads that women use here! I hate staying in this house day in, and out!"

Hatter swallowed. "Alice, I'm trying my best."

"It's not you, Hatter." Alice sobbed. "It's me. I'm desperately sad here. I did this. If I didn't follow Jack into Wonderland , then the ring would've stayed in my world."

"Alice, you have nothing to do with this. You don't understand, if you kept the ring in your world, there would've been a coup, and the Tea heads, well…they would've gone after the remaining Oysters."

"You don't know that!" she cried.

"I know one thing for sure. If you hadn't come here, I wouldn't have met you, and…" he groaned. "What can I do, Alice?"

Alice bit her lip. "I want to see Jack. I want to go there, to help him, do anything that I can to be sure that…I need to, Hatter."

Hatter gripped the cup in his right hand so hard that the tea cup shattered to the floor. "Jack?" he asked, his voice tense. "You want to go to Jack?"

"I can't be stuck in here anymore, Hatter."

He picked up the chair, and smashed it against the wall. "What about me? What about us?" Tears were running freely down his face. "Alice…"

"That's the hardest part about all of this. Part of me wonders if we're only like this because of everything that we've been through. I mean, don't you wonder?"

"No! No, I don't!" he yelled. "Do you think I kissed you because of…do you really think I…" He shut his eyes. "I thought last night, I thought you really knew."

"Knew what?" Alice's chin quivered.

"I love you, Alice! I love you!" Hatter moaned. "I love you."

"You're lying," she said quietly. "You just think that you're in love with me."

He ran over and picked her up. "I'm not lying," he gritted out through his teeth. "I love you, Alice. I think if you weren't so upset, and your mind was in the right place right now, you would know that, and maybe…"

"Maybe what? Think that I love you too?"

"Maybe."

Alice forcefully pressed her lips against his. "Part of me thinks that the only reason we even had sex was because we needed someone to be close to."

Hatter trailed a finger on her thigh. "And the other part?"

She started crying again. "Hatter…"

"Alice," he whispered. He jutted his hips against hers, his erection settling in between her thighs. "My love."

"I'm not your love," she sniffed out.

"Yes…you are." Hatter gave her one more kiss.

Alice moaned, and arched her hips against his cock. "I can't be."

He slid inside of her, causing them both to gasp. "You're the perfect fit for me," he said, his voice husky.

"I know."

"Alice…" Hatter carried her over to the kitchen table, and lay her down on top of it. She dug her fingers into his back, and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Alice, Alice, baby…"

"Faster," she murmured. "Faster."

He increased the pace of his thrusts, kissing her all over her face as he moved. "Alice, oh gods, Alice."

"Are you going to come?"

"Yes. Oh, fuck…yes."

Alice nodded. "Do it. Fill me up!"

"Ohhhh…fuccccccck!" he drew out, and jerked his whole body as he emptied everything out inside of her. "Alice…"

"Hatter. Hold me," she whimpered.

* * *

><p>Hatter unlocked the door, and stepped into the kitchen. "Alice?"<p>

"I meant to be gone by the time you got back," Alice said. She stood in the kitchen wearing the same blue dress that she arrived to Wonderland in.

"Gone? What are you talking about, Alice?" Hatter's voice shook on each word.

"I thought that I could do it, but I can't-"

"Do what? Alice…please. I thought…"

"I went stir crazy in here today. You can't do the things you really want to do because of me, and-"

Hatter slammed his hat down on the counter. "That's not true! I'm doing the same as you, Alice! I'm trying my best!"

"A child was killed, Hatter! A child!" Alice shook her head. "Look, I'm going to Jack's. There has to be more that I can do there."

"How are you getting to Jack's? You don't even really know where he's staying," Hatter pointed out.

"I spoke to Griffin yesterday. He gave me directions." Alice sniffed. "I know that I can do more at Jack's, Hatter. I'm not going to be stuck inside all day, and this way I can help where it really counts."

"Alice, don't you think that if Jack wanted your help, he would've asked for it?"

"Maybe he just didn't want to bother me."

Hatter nodded. "Fine. I have to ask, Alice, what about us? I mean…I love you, and I thought…I mean…"

"Hatter you are a wonderful man. I mean, everything that you've done…" Alice shook her head. "Look, I have to do this. I have to do something for me, Hatter. And besides, you'll…I mean, whatever you and I have, it doesn't have to end just because-"

"What if Jack doesn't want you there?" Hatter interrupted her. "What if he tells you to go?"

"Then I will, but, I need to do this Hatter." Determination oozed from Alice's every word.

Hatter blinked out a couple of tears. "I'll take you there. I know where we can get a horse."

"You don't have to," Alice quickly interjected, "I was going to take one of your guns."

"I'm taking you. At least, I can see that you get there safely."

"Hatter…" Alice snuggled up against his chest.

Hatter exhaled, and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent. "If I can't change your mind…"

"No," she whimpered.

He cleared his throat, and handed her the bag. "I got this for you. I know how much you wanted it, and, well, I suppose you could…whatever."

Alice opened the bag, and procured the blue toothbrush. "Hatter. Oh, thank you."

"Yeah, well." He reached for his hat, placing it back on his head. "You wanted to leave now?"

"I was hoping to get there before nightfall."

"One more question, Alice. Would you have even told me when you left?"

Alice removed a piece of paper from her jacket. "I was too scared to do it in person," she whispered.

"Why?" Hatter choked out.

"Because, I…" Alice trailed off.

Hatter sniffed, and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Shall we go?"

Alice slipped the new toothbrush in her coat pocket. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Hatter helped Alice off the horse, his hands lingering on her waist. "Alice?"<p>

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I'll walk you to the door."

"You don't have to."

He chuckled lightly. "I'm a knight, yeah? So, I best do all I can to protect you." Hatter lifted her hand, and placed a small kiss on it.

They walked over to the rounded stone tower, and Hatter lifted the large metal doorknob. "Alice! Hatter! What are you two doing here?" a surprised Ten exclaimed when he opened the door.

"Alice was hoping to speak with Jack, if she could," Hatter rolled his eyes. "Er, I mean, his Majesty."

"Come in! I-well, I know that the King would love to see Alice, I…" Ten shut, and locked the door. "Come with me. There's a couch in the living room."

Alice gripped Hatter's hand as they followed Ten. He squeezed hers back, and gave her a dimpled smile. They settled on the large red couch that was set in front of the fireplace. "Apparently this ugly color is still part of the color scheme," he whispered to her.

She giggled, struggling to compose herself when Jack walked in the room. "Alice!" Jack called out. "I have to admit I'm surprised to see you here."

"Jack, I…I want to help here. There's nothing much that I can do in the city, and after everything that happened, I…" Alice shrugged. "I want to help."

Jack glanced at Hatter before turning his attention back to Alice. "Of course we could always use your brilliant mind here, Alice. I would have asked to come earlier, I just thought that everything was…well, as well as possible for you."

"It was. It is. I just felt that with everything that has happened, I know that I can provide assistance for whatever you need."

"Um, yes." Jack nodded. "We can get a room made up for you, Alice. Hatter, you too if you wanted to stay as well."

"No, I just came to drop Alice off safely."

"Hatter, please stay the night," Alice said.

"You'll be fine with Jack, yeah?" Hatter attempted a grin.

"Yes, but, don't you want to, well, I mean…" Alice blushed, and peered at Jack. "It's late."

"I'll come by to visit, Alice. Maybe I'll even.." Hatter nodded to Jack. "I should get going."

Alice watched as Hatter turned out of the room. "I'll…I'll be right back."

"Why don't I see if I can get the cook to make us some dinner, Alice. You must be hungry after the ride," Jack suggested.

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you. I'll be back." Alice ran out of the room and out the front door to where Hatter was walking towards the spotted horse they took. "Hatter!"

"What are you doing out here, Alice?"

"You're going to come visit, right?"

"What's going on with you, Alice? Are you scared of what staying with me means?" Hatter asked. "That maybe, just maybe-"

"I'm not scared, Hatter!" she shouted. "I was not doing anything there! Look, none of this would've happened if I stayed in my world."

He groaned. "You still have that fucked up way of thinking? Alice, if you hadn't come here, then…"

"I never said that I wanted this to end between us, Hatter. I mean, if we're meant to continue, then we will, no matter where we are."

Hatter shook his head. "You know what I think, Alice? You secretly like it when things go bad in your life. Your father was taken, you push guys away, and now, when you may have one good thing happening for you…you refuse to even-"

"That's not true," Alice whispered.

"It's not? Look, Alice, I know what we've seen has been horrible. What has happened should not have, but, I know that being with you is one of the happiest…" He glanced up at the tower. "You can't handle the happiness, can you?"

"Look, I just feel that I can actually help here, I can help them with my people, decide the best way to-"

He chuckled sadly. "You didn't answer the question."

"Hatter…" Alice watched as Hatter swung his leg over the saddle. "HATTER!"

* * *

><p>Hatter slammed the door, and walked out behind the brick building. Griffin was in the process of shoveling the ash from the fire put. "Get up!" Hatter barked.<p>

"Hatter, what-"

Hatter reached down, grabbing Griffin by the shirt collar. He roared as he flung Griffin against the wall. "She's gone!"

"Hatter, wait…who's gone?" Griffin asked.

"Who do you think?" Hatter rasped.

Griffin's eyes widened. "Alice? What? Did the Tea heads get her?"

"What? No. I took her to Jack's last night. She was going to go on her own since you gave her directions to the tower."

"But, she'll be back. I mean, I just got the impression that she wants to see what she can do to help…" Griffin sighed. "Hatter."

Hatter threw Griffin back against the wall. "You did this! You!"

"No!"

"Hatter! Let him go!" Turtle shouted. The older man stepped in between the two of them. "Let…him…go…"

Hatter shook as his loosened his grip on Griffin's shirt. "Turtle?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still need someone who can shoot?"

Turtle smiled. "Oh, yes. Yes, we do."


	7. Chapter 7

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: Thank you everybody who has taken the time to read and review. I know that I'm making things worse for Alice and Hatter, and putting them in situations that you guys aren't too happy with me for. But, you guys are catching on and some of you have even guessed along the lines of my diabolical plan. I have to thank Brumeier for her back and forth e-mails regarding this chapter and the upcoming ones. You have been a great sounding board, and I don't know if I would have gotten this far without you! Now, go forth and support your poor FF writers!**

Chapter Six

Hatter spread his arms out on the bed. He patted the side where Alice had been sleeping, thinking for a moment that the bumps in the blanket were her.

He groaned and turned on the light. The bed was empty. "Damn it," he muttered. Hatter slid out of the bed, and proceeded to put his clothes back on. His hair was greasy, and he had a light odor emanating from his body since he hadn't showered in the past four days. Hatter's normally thick stubble was heading in the direction of a beard, and two deep circles lined under his eyes.

Hatter double checked the barrels of the guns, putting them in his jacket pockets before grabbing his hat.

It was pitch black outside, with only the moon giving him light to see. Hatter stumbled over a rock before gathering his bearings. He whispered a curse under his breath, and pressed on down the path to the city.

He was walking for fifteen minutes when he started to gag. The stench of blood wafted through the air, and Hatter found himself covering his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. "Shit," he muttered, and cocked the hammer on one of the guns.

There was a fire pit burning in the middle of the street, and Hatter could make out a small crowd circling around three people. He raised his gun, and stepped out. "Back…away…"

One of the men turned around, blood dripping from his lips. He looked at Hatter before turning back to the dying Oyster. "Did you not hear me?" Hatter called out. "Back…away…" Hatter removed the other gun from his pocket, and held them both up. "I will kill you. I will kill all of you if you don't back away right now."

Another one of the men was about to lift his knife to the Oyster's throat, and Hatter didn't hesitate. He shot off both guns, killing off all of the Tea heads before they had a chance to run.

"Hatter! Hatter!"

He whipped his head around to see Griffin followed by three other members of the Resistance. "They're dead. I killed the Tea heads for you."

"Hatter, we were on the night patrol on-" Griffin stopped talking when he glimpsed the deadly expression on Hatter's face. It was dark; his eyes hooded over.

"I did what you and Turtle wanted." Hatter shrugged before he walked off.

* * *

><p>Alice flipped over in her bed. She punched at the pillows, and tried to lay her head down. She groaned, and reached over to turn the table light on.<p>

She squinted at the sudden brightness, and rubbed at her eyes. Alice stepped out of the bed, and opened the door.

"Are you going somewhere, Alice?" the Suit standing guard outside her door, asked.

"I just…um, I'm thirsty. I was going to head down to the kitchen for some water," Alice replied.

"I'll get you some water."

"No." Alice held her hand up. "I don't need to be followed, and anyways, there's plenty of people around to hear me if I scream." She grinned to show him that she was joking before descending down the staircase.

Alice startled as she entered the kitchen. The Duchess was sitting at the table sipping a large chocolate milkshake. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just…I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here," Alice stuttered.

The Duchess smiled. Her normally perfectly coifed blonde hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. Her face was free of makeup, and she was wearing a large t-shirt, and plaid lounge pants. "Do you want a milkshake? I made enough."

"Well, I just came for water, but…sure." Alice smiled back. "A milkshake sounds better." She sat in the chair across from the Duchess, and eagerly accepted the glass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, how have you been?"

Alice shrugged. "Fine. I guess, I…no, yeah. Fine."

"I think we've all been saying that," Duchess chuckled softly. "Jack has been…" She shook her head. "So, what brings you down here, really?"

"I couldn't sleep. It's been almost a week since I've seen Hatter. I thought I would've seen or heard from him by now." Alice sighed, and took a big sip of the milkshake. "How come you're not with your family?"

"Oh, well, they know how important it is for me to be with Jack, now that I'm to be Queen, and I need to here in support of him," Duchess replied.

"Yeah. Look, if I had known that he was engaged, of course I never would've-"

"Don't even think about it. You know, sometimes I think Jack can't see things past a certain goal. He was so determined to make Caterpillar proud of him that…he didn't even think about who he possibly hurt in the process," Duchess said. "As for me, I was so determined to stay alive that I would've done anything. Luckily, I did end up falling for Jack."

"He's easy to fall for," Alice said softly.

"Give Hatter some time. I'm sure all he wants to do is to protect you; make sure that you're safe. That must be nice to have someone like that."

"I wish he believed in me more."

Duchess didn't reply. She reached over, and gently rubbed Alice's hand. "I'm so proud of you, Alice. And listen…call me Penelope."

"Duchess isn't your name?" Alice immediately blushed, and shook her head. "No, of course it isn't."

"Listen, if you don't mind me giving you some advice." Penelope picked up the empty glasses and carried them over to the sink. "Write a letter to Hatter. If you don't feel like going to into the city and seeing him yourself, I'm sure that Dodo or Caterpillar would deliver it for you."

"But, I want to be here to help everybody," Alice insisted.

"I wish I had your idealism, Alice," Penelope said quietly. "You can help, but, I think it's important for Hatter to know that you want him too, don't you think?"

"I thought…well, sometimes I wonder if everything happened between Hatter and I because of the situation that we were in."

"And, now?"

"I don't know," Alice replied. "I miss him."

"Listen, I have some paper. I'll give it to you, okay?" Penelope smiled. "I think, no, I know that he'll want to hear this from you."

Alice reddened. "He must be mad."

"From what I heard…he did an awful lot to make sure that you were okay."

Alice shook her head. "Enough about me. When is the wedding?"

"Next month. They've been talking about doing it outside in the city as a way for all of Wonderland to see, so that they can be involved and see that this monarchy will be better than the last." Penelope groaned. "Sometimes I think they're rushing it. Other days, I want to be married to him right then."

"I think everybody can use some happiness too."

"Including you." Penelope smiled. "You know, I was thinking…you should be in the wedding party. You're the Alice of Legend, everybody wants to see you."

"Oh, I don't call my-"

"But, you are. You helped bring down the Queen, even though you don't believe that yourself."

"Yeah, and caused all this insanity."

"No!" Penelope exclaimed. "Look, even if you hadn't followed Jack here there still would've been an uprising, and there still would've been Tea heads."

Alice shook her head. "You don't know that."

"Let me get you the paper. You write to Hatter, you think about the wedding…and get some sleep. You need to actually sleep, Alice," Penelope said.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "I do."

* * *

><p>Alice clasped the sealed envelope in her hand as she walked down the hall. "Alice! I was just looking for you!" Jack called out.<p>

"Oh, I was hoping to find you. I was hoping that you could arrange a meeting for me with Caterpillar, or…Dodo, even though my first impression of him wasn't so great."

"You're in luck. I was just coming to find you to bring you to a meeting. I think it will help you see what we're planning for your people."

Alice brightened. "Oh, good! I felt like you had forgotten my offer to help for a while there."

"Oh, no! Of course not, Alice."

They walked down the stairs, and Jack opened the door to reveal a tall, thin woman with long black hair yelling at a seated Dodo, Caterpillar, and Lion. "You can't just give all of the Oysters to the north! I don't think you all realize the untapped resources that the south has. There's a hospital so severely understaffed it's laughable to even call it a hospital."

"Of course we realize that, but, you can't expect-" Caterpillar started to say.

"Looks like we've walked into a minefield here," Jack chuckled.

"Ah, Your Highness," Dodo said. "No, just trying to see where the Oysters potential can best be realized." He stared at Alice. "I see you brought out own Alice of Legend."

"Welcome, Alice," Caterpillar said. "You remember Dodo, of course."

"Of course. Hard to forget one who was so much fun to flip over," Alice retorted.

Caterpillar chuckled as he watched Dodo's face fall. "This man is Lion, and the woman is Unicorn, and they've been chosen…is there something funny, Alice?" he asked upon hearing Alice giggle.

"Oh, um. Nothing. It's just…the Lion and the Unicorn? Are they fighting for the crown?" Alice asked, a smirk on her face.

Unicorn looked at her strangely. "No. I have no quarrels with the crown. I just need people. We have a hospital in the south, Caterpillar! The Hospital of Dreams is way too overcrowded and too far for the people of south Wonderland to get to."

"I agree, Unicorn, but, our main concern now is staffing the mines, the currency offices, the farms, getting the food out," Caterpillar pleaded.

Dodo glanced at Alice who was watching the exchange with a confused look on her face. "I believe young Alice is perplexed."

"Are you talking about the Oy-I mean, my people? Are you planning to do something with them?" Alice asked.

"It's quite simple, Alice," Jack interjected. "Tea is no longer a viable means of sustaining the economy. We're going to use currency as in your world, and Lion has reopened the mines in the north , and we've procured a building and equipment for creating and distributing this currency."

"And, you want to fill it with Oysters?" Alice asked.

"And the farms too," Lion added. "There is plenty of land that can be cultivated for growth."

"No!" Alice exclaimed.

Caterpillar turned to look at her. "No? Alice, I don't think you understand just what-"

"Hush, Caterpillar. Let her speak, I'm quite interested in hearing what this young Oyster has to say," Dodo said, grinning.

"Look, these people were taken unwillingly from their homes. You stole from them, and now they're stuck here in this completely fucked up world where also, they have to fear for their lives," Alice said. "And, now, you're not even really giving them a choice of what they can do here. I'm sure some of these people were doctors, nurses, teachers even, and…don't you need them?"

Unicorn nodded. "I have no arguments with what she's saying so far."

"I'm sure that some of the Oysters wouldn't mind doing that work you have planned for them, but, if you really want things to improve, I think you need to respect what they did, what they can still do, otherwise…you're treating them no better then slaves."

"Now, Alice-" Jack stuttered.

"Your Highness, if I may. I think Alice may have a good idea, a brilliant idea in fact," Dodo said. "Just how do you propose we carry this out, young Oyster?"

Alice started to shake as she composed her thoughts. "I just…a committee. We can get others from the Resistance to go around to the Oysters and to find out what they did, and maybe even would like to do."

"I agree," Unicorn nodded.

"Alice…" Jack said.

"It's just an idea," Alice said quietly.

Dodo walked over to her. "And a brilliant one at that. In fact, I think Alice should work on it."

Caterpillar nodded. "I do think it's something that can be discussed."

"Really?" Alice asked, her mouth breaking out in a smile. "Really?"

"Yes. In fact, I think Caterpillar and I need to discuss this further so…" Dodo patted Alice on the back. "Well done."

Caterpillar sighed. "You all may leave now."

Alice turned to follow the others out the door when she paused. "Do you think I could ask a favor of you?"

"Anything."

She handed him the letter. "If either of you are planning to head into the city, do you think that you could give this letter to Hatter?"

Dodo nodded. "Of course. I plan on going into the city tomorrow, so I'll be sure to give it to him."

"Thank you." Alice gave them a slight smile before she shut the door on her way out.

Dodo waited till he heard her footsteps recede down the hallway before he slit open the envelope. "Well, well…this is interesting."

"You can't read that!" Caterpillar exclaimed.

"Oh, it's just the romantic stylings from a young woman. Now, hear me out," Dodo said. "Hearing that young Oyster today has brought up a new thought. _She _is the new Queen of Wonderland."

"What? No, the Duchess is the new Queen," Caterpillar corrected him.

"Wrong!" Dodo shouted. "What is the perfect solution for all the Oyster, Wonderland relations? How can we show that the King has a plan for uniting everyone? Marrying him to an Oyster!"

"Whoa, Dodo…you're jumping ahead of yourself. I doubt that Jack will agree to this, and it sounds from this letter like Alice and Hatter might be involved."

"Dear Caterpillar, you might be the leader of the Resistance, but leave these tasks to me." Dodo grinned. "I'll take care of Jack, and Hatter."

* * *

><p>Hatter shut the stall door, giving the horse one last pat on the nose. "Well, well, if isn't Hatter. Life in the city get to be too much for you?" Dodo asked, walking into the barn. "I hear that you have remarkable skills with a gun. Pity you didn't display such talent the day you brought your Oyster in to see me, otherwise I probably wouldn't be standing in front of you."<p>

"Dodo," Hatter chuckled. "You always have a way of appearing like a bad cold."

"What are you doing here, Hatter?"

"Not that it even concerns you, but, I'm here to see Alice."

Dodo nodded. "I see. I have to say that your Oyster is actually quite brilliant. You shouldn't have been hiding her away all that time."

Hatter's face froze. "I wanted to protect Alice." He shook his head. "I'm not getting into this with you." He pushed past Dodo, and started to walk out of the barn.

"You're too late…Hatter."

Hatter stumbled over the toe of his boot. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Dodo shook his head. "Did you really think it was such a good idea to leave Alice here alone? Look, Hatter, you may be charming. You certainly have gotten enough girls to sleep with you based on that alone, but, the Oyster Alice is different."

"I know she's different."

"Hatter…" Dodo walked over to him. "Alice is happy here. You should see how on fire she is. How on fire both she and Jack are together."

Hatter balled his fists at his hips, and took a deep breath. "You're lying."

"I wish I was."

"I'm not talking to you about Alice." Hatter turned back towards the door.

"The guards have been told to escort you off the premises, per Alice's request," Dodo said.

"You're bloody lying." Hatter's heart raced as he ran over to the tower. "Alice! Alice!" Two Suits were now standing guard outside the door. "Hey, mates, I think you might as well let me in."

"Sorry, Mr. Hatter. We cannot do that."

"What? C'mon, believe me. Alice wants to see me," Hatter demanded, his voice hardened.

"Sorry."

Hatter rushed at the door, only to be thrown down on the muddy ground. He growled, and scrambled back up, reaching for his gun. "I will," he gritted out.

Both of the Suits removed their guns, pointing them at Hatter's head. "We have our orders, Mr. Hatter."

"Right." He swallowed, and fell as he started to run behind the tower. "Alice! Alice!" Hatter's eyes wildly scanned the windows that went around the west side. A figure with dark hair walked past, and he started scaling the walls by climbing the trellis. "Alice! Alice!"

Hatter panted as he gripped the wood with one hand, and he leveraged himself onto the window ledge. "Alice…" he whispered.

Alice and Jack were sitting on the edge of Alice's bed, both of them laughing; their heads close together. "Oh….Alice," Hatter sighed. He lightly touched the window pane. "Alice…"

He watched as Alice walked over to the table and give Jack a piece of paper. She had a spring in her step, and she giggled as she watched him read the sheet. Hatter's chin quivered.

Hatter maneuvered back over to the trellis, and slowly climbed back down. His view was hazy through the unshed tears that threatened to emerge.

"I'm going into the city if you wanted to ride together," Dodo offered.

"She's happy. Isn't she?" Hatter asked quietly.

"Yes. I believe she is. I think Alice has found a certain…fulfillment through her duties here, yes," Dodo replied.

"Mmmm." Hatter glanced up. "The city? Ah, no…I need…I'm just going to sit for a minute."

Dodo shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Hatter nodded. He opened the door to the horse's stall, and leaned against the wall. He forced himself not to move, although his knees were buckling the whole time.

* * *

><p>Penelope hurriedly ran after Jack. "Do you think this means that they've decided the exact day of when the coronation, and the wedding are going to be?" she asked.<p>

"If they want both of us, I can only hope," Jack replied.

"I can't wait, Jack," Penelope said, her eyes shining. "I can't wait for you to be able to carry out your ideas for Wonderland. You deserve this." She gave him a quick kiss before they opened the door.

"Jack! Duchess! Do come in!" Dodo exclaimed. "Caterpillar and I have been looking forward to this meeting."

"Please sit down," Caterpillar said quietly.

"I can only assume that the reason you've called us in was to discuss the wedding and coronation," Penelope said. "I know that it's going to be a day that will bring all of Wonderland together."

"It is going to be a day that will bring all of Wonderland together, but, you won't be involved in it. At least, not in the role that you think," Dodo replied.

Penelope paled. "What do you mean?"

Jack leaned forward in his chair. "I don't understand."

Caterpillar sighed. "It was a long discussion between Dodo, and I. It spanned some long nights."

"Get on with it," Jack hissed.

"Jack is still going to be King, he still will be getting married. He just won't be getting married to you," Dodo said pointedly.

"What?" Penelope whispered.

Jack shook his head. "I don't understand. Caterpillar, what is he talking about?"

"Wonderland is in precarious times, Your Highness. With the Oysters being stuck here, the Tea heads ravaging the street, and the rest who are just trying to get through each day…they're uncertain of the Oysters," Caterpillar said.

"I don't understand what this has to do with the plan for me and Jack to marry. The people of Wonderland would be happy to see their King married," Penelope said.

"You're not thinking clearly, my dear Duchess. The King marrying you will not show the people of Wonderland that he is intending to make a difference," Dodo continued. "All they're seeing is their King marrying a woman of Card status. And it'll do nothing to dissuade their fears of the Oysters."

"You think that it'll make things better if I…what? What's your idea then?" Jack asked.

Penelope swerved her head around to look at him. "You can't possibly tell me that you'll entertain these plans that they're thinking of?"

"We haven't even _heard_ what they're thinking of," Jack pointed out.

"After witnessing how quickly Alice got involved with out plans for the other Oysters, and her passion for it, we think-" Caterpillar started to say.

"Alice?" Penelope exclaimed. "You're thinking about having Jack marry Alice?"

Dodo nodded. "She's the Alice of Legend for this generation. She's an Oyster who helped bring down the Queen, she wants nothing more then to see Oysters elevated." He chuckled. "And what better way to alleviate the Wonderlanders' fears of the Oysters then by having their King marry the Oyster heroine?"

Penelope stood up, her eyes flashing. "Alice would never agree to this! She's…she's in love with Hatter. I know it!"

"I've said this before, and I will say it again. Love has no place in a monarchy. You can be Jack's mistress, Hatter can be Alice's man on the side." Dodo shrugged. "It really makes no difference to me. It's about what's best for Wonderland."

"What's your opinion on this, Caterpillar?" Jack asked.

"I do agree with Dodo that this marriage with Alice would venture forth…positive possibilities," Caterpillar replied.

"Jack! How can you even…" Penelope ran over to the door. "Does Alice even know of your plan?"

"Ah, no. Not yet," Dodo replied. "We weren't going to bring it up as possibility to her unless if Jack…"

Jack sighed. "I do have to think about the people of Wonderland."

"Jack! I've stuck by you," Penelope said, her voice shaking. "After what you did to your mother, I listened to you every single day. I helped…" She swallowed. "And, now listening to what you're going to do to Alice?" Jack stepped over to touch her shoulder only to be slapped across the face. "Don't," she spat out. "Don't." Penelope left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well…that was rough," Caterpillar murmured.

"The Duchess has a point about Alice," Jack said. "She does care for Hatter. She asked me if I knew about a letter…?"

Dodo chuckled. "Oh, that. Well, I never actually delivered such a letter, and convincing Alice to marry you should be simple enough. Just tell her that her dear Hatter has been seen consorting with someone else. That should be enough to start the twist of the knife."

"I don't know-" Jack mumbled.

"You want to be a good King, don't you, Jack? Want what's right for your people?" Dodo asked.

"Of course!" Jack exclaimed. "I will not be my mother!"

"You could never be your mother," Caterpillar assured him.

Dodo patted Jack on the shoulder. "Do what you think is best."

"I agree." Jack nodded. "You're right. Nothing should stand in the way of uniting the people of Wonderland, making it stronger. Give me some time, but, I did it before with Alice in her world." He turned, and stared at both Dodo, and Caterpillar. "I can do it again."

Dodo chuckled as Jack strode out of the room. "What did I tell you, Caterpillar?"

"The young King is obviously conflicted," Caterpillar murmured.

"Oh, no, my dear Caterpillar. The young King has more of his mother in him then he realizes," Dodo said, and smiled.

* * *

><p>Alice turned the sheet of paper over, startling as there was a knock on her door. "Come in!"<p>

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Alice," Jack said.

"Oh, you're not. I was just working on the questions for the survey."

"Oh, for the Oysters?" Jack walked over to the bed.

"Yeah. Questions about their background, what they did, and if they wouldn't mind being placed somewhere." Alice sighed. "To be honest, I wasn't concentrating too hard on it though."

"What were you thinking about?"

She blushed. "Hatter. I mean, I wrote him a letter, and I was hoping he would come to see me or something. But, you know, I'm that when I'm in the city to do these interview, I just need to find him, talk to him."

"And do what?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. Apologize? Beg him to stay here? Tell him, I…um…worry about him."

Jack hesitated. "I fear…you may be too late."

"What do you mean?" she asked timidly.

"I wish that I didn't have to be the one to tell you this, Alice…"

"Stop fucking around. Tell me what?" She tried to prevent her voice from cracking.

"Hatter…has changed. He's been doing unsavory things, Alice," Jack said. "He's been killing Tea heads left and right. I mean, sure, I believe Turtle approached him about it, but, there's a darkness in his eyes, Alice."

"He promised me that he wouldn't do that," she whispered.

"Look, Hatter's lost. You have a stronger sense of being, Alice. Look how you took control of this project, you made us see how it could be," Jack pressed on. "Hatter's stumbling, and stumbling with some other women, and…"

"You're lying. He told me he loved me."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I wish I was lying. I know I lied to you in your world, but, I'm not lying now…I promise."

Alice choked out a sob. "Get out. Get out!"

"Alice…"

"Get out!" she screamed.

Jack quietly left the room, and shut the door. "Done," he muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: I wanted to thank all of you who still are choosing to come along with me on this journey that I have decided to take Alice and Hatter on. I know that I'm not making it very easy for many of you, and I hope that you guys trust me when I say, "Everything is going to be okay." I really need to thank Brumeier, and Lady Irish Rose again. They have truly been awesome cheerleaders and willing accomplices for this story. You need to check their stories out asap! Enjoy, and don't kill me! **

Chapter Seven

Hater wiped the sweat off his brow, and removed his shirt. His hat, and leather jacket were tossed on the ground next to the doorway.

He picked the shovel back up, scooping the ashes out of the fire pit. Dormie shuttled over next to him, and picked up the other shovel.

"You?" Hatter looked at Dormie. "Where's Griffin? He promised that he wouldn't be long."

"There was a fight at the hospital. Griffin was in the area so he got called in to help. I'm all that you got right now, Hatter," Dormie replied.

"You're going to shovel ashes in your suit?"

"Do you want me to expose myself to you, Hatter?" Dormie asked. " 'Cause I will, you know."

Hatter chuckled. "No. Please don't. I don't need to be blinded by your pasty white body."

"As opposed to me being blinded by _your _pasty white body?" Dormie retorted.

Hatter glanced down, and shrugged. "I suppose it doesn't matter then."

"There's not to much in the ashes this time," Dormie said.

"Maybe now this means that things are actually ending?" Hatter remarked. "That would be nice…"

The back door opened, and a young boy no older than twelve stepped out. "Hatter!" he called. "There's someone here to see you! A woman!"

Hatter's hand started shaking as he dropped the shovel. "A woman? Did she give you her name?"

"No. She just asked if you were around!" The boy shrugged and walked back into the building.

_Alice_. "I'll be right back, Dormie! Or…you may not see me till tomorrow!" Hatter exclaimed. He grabbed his shirt and hat, and ran back into the hall. "Alice!"

"Hatter?" a young woman said. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back in a braid, and was wearing a simple white summer dress.

"Carlotta," he whispered.

"Yeah, don't I look great? None of the fancy dresses that I wore at the Tea parties," Carlotta chuckled.

"Ah, no, um…" Hatter laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I thought…"

"You called me 'Alice.' No, I just wanted to see…" Carlotta glanced around. "Can we walk?"

"Oh…sure." Hatter plopped the hat back on his head, and buttoned up his shirt. "I haven't seen you in…almost a year, yeah?"

"I believe the last time we really spoke was when I was leaving your bedroom after a party," Carlotta said.

"Right." Hatter opened the door to the second floor. "What happened to that bloke that you were seeing?"

"Oh. He died. He managed to escape from the Casino before it fell, but, in everything that happened after the new King killed his mother…I don't even know who killed him," Carlotta replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well, how could you have? The good news is that the Resistance has given some of the shops supplies, and I'm helping to create some dresses." Carlotta chuckled wryly. "I go from wearing the dresses to making them."

"Why are you here, Carlotta?" Hatter asked.

She blushed. "I've seen you around here before. I saw you with that girl, the Alice of Legend. And then…so, I guess, I mean…I've known you for so long."

"Alice is gone. It shouldn't have surprised me." Hatter and Carlotta stopped by one of the open windows. "She's happy with the King now. He can provide her with so much more than I could, so…"

"So, we are both alone," Carlotta murmured.

Hatter chuckled. "Are you implying something?"

Carlotta shrugged. "I don't know. Are you happy, Hatter?" She sighed. "I heard that you've been killing Tea heads."

"Then, I suppose that means I am not happy," Hatter remarked.

"You don't look like yourself." Carlotta gently wiped away the blood from his cheek. "When was the last time you shaved?"

"I've trimmed it." Hatter ran his hand over his beard. "I'm good with a gun. I get to keep busy."

"I'm going to be hopefully seeing you more often as I do more work for the Resistance," Carlotta said. "With many of the people we used to hang out with gone, or…I don't know where they are."

"It doesn't matter."

"Right. Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm around if…if you wanted to talk or, anything…"

Hatter nodded. "You must find me brusque."

Carlotta smiled. "Not brusque. You're sad."

He shrugged. "I think everybody's sad, Carlotta." Hatter straightened his hat. "But…it'll be nice to see you."

"Agreed."

"I should get back to helping Dormie before patrolling tonight, but, thanks, Carlotta for coming by." He stood up, and walked down the stairs; two at a time.

* * *

><p>Alice stuffed the thick sheets of paper into the leather satchel that she slung across her shoulder. "Jack! Oh, Jack! Wait!" she shouted as she glimpsed the King walking past her open door.<p>

"Yes, Alice? I've just been called to meet with Dodo," Jack said.

"Oh, it's just a quick question. I'm on my way to the city with Caterpillar to start the surveys." She smiled. "I have you to thank for all of this."

"Oh, no problem, Alice. It's for the best of the kingdom."

"Right. Um, my question…Pen-er the Duchess and I have been meeting in the kitchen some nights, and well, I haven't seen her, and then when I knocked on her door-"

"The Duchess has left, Alice," Jack said quickly. "Something about her father not being well."

"Oh." Alice looked flustered. "Okay. I hope that she comes back soon. I do miss her."

"She should be. Good luck with everything today, Alice. I know you'll do well." Jack gave her hand a small squeeze, and turned down the hall to the stairs.

"Alice, I presume that you are ready to go?" Caterpillar asked. He was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking up at her.

"Oh! Yes, yes. I'm coming!" she exclaimed, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. "I have to say, thank you for escorting me, and allowing me to do this."

Caterpillar smiled. "It was you who started this up, Alice. After everything that you have done, I would have thought that you would have more confidence in yourself."

Alice blushed. "I'm working on it."

"The guards are waiting for us outside."

She turned to him. "Guards? Why-why do we need guards?"

"There's always a danger, Alice. I do admit that thanks to the Resistance workers in the city, a lot has been controlled, but, things are far from perfect," Caterpillar replied.

"Oh, it's just when I came here with Ha-I mean, when I arrived here, there didn't seem to be that many, I mean…" Alice stuttered.

"You came here escorted by young Hatter, yes?" When Alice nodded, he continued, "then you were safe. Hatter has proven to be the most brilliant with a gun, a sword."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Hatter has been a marvel at killing the Tea heads who have been threatening the safety of the people. Now, granted, I would rather have most of these poor people who are addicted to the Tea put in the hospital so we can cure them, but, I do acknowledge the danger that some of them pose."

"Are you telling me that, Hatter, he has agreed to accept Turtle's offer?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Now…shall we get a move on?" Caterpillar opened the front door for her.

"Um…" Alice shook her head to wake herself out of her stupor. "Right. The city."

* * *

><p>Alice followed Caterpillar into the Great Library, keeping her eyes down on her feet. "Alice, I'm going to check in with Turtle. I'm not going to send you into the houses if there have reports of incidents happening," Caterpillar said.<p>

"Oh, right. Of course."

"Stay here, okay?" Caterpillar smiled gently at her.

"Of course." Alice nodded, and hedged behind a bookcase. She clasped the satchel close to her, and watched as people sifted through the boxes of supplies that were set up on the tables.

"Hatter! You should come here!" Alice heard the blonde woman standing in front of her, call out. Alice froze, and ran further behind the bookcase. She turned around as she spied the familiar straw hat maneuvering down the aisle.

"What is it?" Hatter asked.

"You know how horrid the clothes have been for the women. I mean, I think so many of them would love to have something new, don't you think?" Carlotta said.

"Of course."

"Okay, well…we've been working overtime at the shops, and I spoke to Griffin who thought that the Oyster women would like to have them." Carlotta pulled out one of the dresses. "What do you think?"

"Wow…Carlotta. These are bloody amazing. You didn't have to do this."

Alice let out a quiet little gasp, and peeked around the corner. She couldn't make out Hatter's features, only saw his hat and back profile. "I wanted to. So, what are you up to now?" Carlotta asked.

"Oh, I was just about to head out. There's been reports of some Tea heads setting up camp by the lake," Hatter replied.

"Oh."

"Well, it's a job, and-"

"Alice! Alice, are you ready?" Caterpillar called out.

Hatter cocked his head. "Wait, did you just hear…I mean…" Alice flattened herself against the bookcase, and shut her eyes.

"Hear what?" Carlotta looked around. "Look, how about I walk you out?"

"I thought…" Hatter chuckled, and grinned at her. "Never mind. Yes, please walk me out."

"Alice!" Caterpillar shouted.

She peered around the corner. Hatter and Carlotta were nowhere to be found. "Um…yes! I'm here!" Alice skipped out, and ran over to Caterpillar. "I'm sorry, I…is it safe?"

"Oh, yes. There's only something down by the lake. Nothing that concerns us," Caterpillar said.

"The lake? What's happening there?"

"Oh, it's just a group of Tea heads. You have nothing to worry about. Turtle's best men have been sent out."

Alice paused. "Turtle's best men? Um…is Hatter one of them?"

Caterpillar glanced at her. "Yes. He has been for a while."

"Oh," she said softly. "Um…well…" Alice shook her head. "Never mind. I'm ready to go." She gave Caterpillar a weak smile, and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hatter shut the door behind him, and leaned against the brick wall. He was sweating, with dried blood caked on his forehead and cheeks. He pulled out a cigarette from his inside jacket pocket, and quickly lit it.<p>

He was about to take a drag, when his heart stopped. Alice was heading down the path along the river. "Um…Alice!" he called out.

Alice whipped her head up, nearly stumbling over her feet. "Hatter."

Hatter threw the cigarette down to the ground, and ran over to her. "Hi."

"Hi." Alice felt her mouth dry up, and she unconsciously licked her lips.

He awkwardly pulled her in for an embrace, closing his eyes for a moment before remembering where they were. _Fuck, she smells good_. "Um…ahem. What are you doing here?"

"Er, I was just coming back from…" Alice let her eyes trail over him. She took in his growing beard, the stringy hair that was hanging limply in near dreadlocks by his eyes. "Wow. You look horrible."

Hatter's features hardened. "Well, the Tea heads don't seem to mind. Oh, wait…they're dead."

Alice swallowed. "So, it's true then. You are working for Turtle."

"What other choice do I have?"

_Be with me. Say that you want to be with me_. Alice flushed, and stammered, "I don't understand. You told me that you hated that…I-I just thought…" She looked up at him. _I love you_.

"What are you doing here, Alice?"

"Oh, right!" Alice patted her satchel. "I'm doing this project for Jack and everybody. It's basically…I'm surveying all of the Oysters, you know, trying to find out what they did before they woke up here, what they would want to do." She smiled. "I'm happy because it feels like Jack and Caterpillar and everybody respects what I'm doing, and they think that this is important."

Hatter stood stoically, the cynical look never leaving his face. _I love your mouth. I want to hear you talk to me everyday for the rest of my life_. He cleared his throat. "Really? So things are going well with Jack, then?"

"Oh! So well! I mean, I really think that I'm contributing something that can help the Resistance, you know, help the future of Wonderland." Alice smiled out at him, while inside, her emotions were running gamut. "And Jack, Jack is so welcoming, and we've been staying up all night talking."

He forced himself not to close his eyes. "Right. I'm…that's good, Alice."

"I think so." She kicked at the dirt with her shoe. "So, have you seen Carlotta St. Delaware?"

"Yeah. What of it?" he responded, rougher than he intended.

Alice straightened up. "I heard that you've been seen with her." _Say no. Say that you want to be with me instead_.

"I've been hanging out with her."

"Right." Alice nodded, and started to walk away. "Well, it was good to see you, Hatter."

"Wha…wait, that's it?" Hatter exclaimed.

"Is there something that you wanted to add?" Alice asked.

_I love you_. "No," he finally said.

_I love you_. "Then, me neither." Alice shifted the bag tighter on her shoulder, and continued to make her way down the path.

"Fuck," Hatter muttered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuccccccccck!" he roared, and lifted his right hand up; punching a hole through the wall. "Damn it."

* * *

><p>Unicorn was nodding eagerly as she furiously scribbled down notes on her pad. "Are you sure that they both would want to help?" she asked Alice.<p>

Alice looked up from the paper she was reading from. "I'm positive. More then positive."

"Okay, what are their names again?"

"We have Elyse, she's a doctor. Well, I should clarify that. She's in the process of becoming a doctor. She said that she's willing to do whatever she can to learn from the doctors you do have," Alice replied. "She's young, and she told me that she's so tired of being stuck in the house all day, especially when there's all this suffering going on."

"I don't blame her. Sometimes I think that Dodo and Caterpillar can't really see where the future of Wonderland lies, as much as they claim to. Otherwise, they would really acknowledge that _all _of Wonderland is suffering." Unicorn shook her head. "The sooner that we can get the Oysters settled in jobs and specific tasks, I think the sooner we can get things back to normal."

Alice smiled. "It's like you read my mind."

"No, just thinking realistically." Unicorn grinned at her. "Okay, the other woman?"

"Oh, um, Cassie. She was a teacher back home, and she's eager to get set up teaching here. I mean, the kids in Wonderland go to school…right?"

"Not all of them."

"She really wants to help, so I think she's definitely one you need to talk to," Alice said. "They're all staying at the House of Spades, or something like that. I can't keep track of all of the Cards names."

"It doesn't even matter. All of the Cards have fled the city for their summer homes. Trust me, you won't be seeing any of them until the King is back, firmly on the throne."

Unicorn was about to continue when there was a knock on the door. "Um, come in!" Alice said.

"Alice, I was hoping…oh, hi Unicorn. I didn't expect you to still be here," Jack said, peeking his head in the doorway.

"Oh! Alice and I just got to talking. She has definitely helped me out a lot." Unicorn grinned. "We'll talk again later, Alice?"

"Of course." She gave Unicorn a slight wave. "Jack, is something up?"

"Do you have time to talk, Alice?" he asked.

"Sure."

Jack walked into the room, and sat on the edge of her bed. "Duche-Penelope isn't coming back."

"Why? Is her dad doing worse?" Alice asked.

"Oh, her father's fine." Jack hesitated. "She is at her parents house, but she didn't leave because of her father. She left because of you, well, more specifically because of you and me."

Alice stopped shuffling the papers. "You and me? What are you talking about? There is no you and me."

Jack stood up, and started pacing around the room. "That's the thing, Alice. There is a you and me. That is, there needs to be a you and me."

"I have…no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm going to be King," Jack stated.

"I know."

"And, as a King, I need a Queen."

"Or another King if you were so inclined," Alice joked. "But, no. I mean, Penelope is going to be your Queen…right?"

"No. Not anymore. I think that you should be Queen, Alice."

Alice burst out laughing. "Stop trying to be funny, Jack."

"I'm not. Wonderland needs to see a King determined to unite the people of his country, and you are known as the Alice of Legend," Jack said. "What better way to show Wonderland how serious I am then by marrying the Alice of Legend? An Oyster?"

"Jack!" Alice exclaimed.

"What? Can you honestly tell me that you have something better going for you, or someone better?" Jack scoffed. "Hatter left you here remember? He chose not to stay with you here, and you know that he's already found someone else."

Alice's chin quivered. "You don't need to be mean about it."

"I'm not being mean. I'm being realistic."

"You don't love me, Jack. I don't love you…why even-"

"Love has no place in a monarchy, Alice!" Jack said harshly. "Besides, you owe me this. You owe Wonderland this, don't you think?"

"I owe you, and Wonderland?" Alice mocked. "I'm not the one who beheaded the Queen in front of everyone."

"No, but, you are the one who came into Wonderland with the ring. You started this up again."

Alice shook as tears fell down her face. "Don't you think that I already feel guilty enough about that?"

"Good. You should." Jack glared at her. "Then consider it like this, with you as Queen, you can continue doing all that you can for the Oysters."

"And, you and I?"

"Do you have a better choice?" Jack asked. "Hatter is…granted, he's a good member of the Resistance, but…look how quickly he moved on from you."

"You don't need to remind me!" Alice hissed.

"Then say yes, Alice. Be the Queen of Wonderland. You owe us," Jack said.

"Fine," Alice whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you do have a point. Hatter did not stay, he moved on, and as Queen I can have a better chance to fix things." Alice sniffed. "So…yes." Jack chuckled, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the room.

"Fine," Alice mumbled again, and fell down to the bed, sobbing.

* * *

><p>Hatter wheeled the wheelbarrow over to the fire pit. "You know, just when I think things start to calm down, more of the bloody crazies come out of the woodwork," Hatter remarked.<p>

"Hatter, you really look like shit. Haven't you heard of such a thing called a shower?" Griffin muttered. "You have blood crusted in your hair."

"I haven't gone home in two days," Hatter replied.

"What have you been doing?"

"Just…out." Hatter shook his head. "Fine. If it makes you feel better, I'll go home after this and wash up."

"I worry about you, mate. You seem to be enjoying doing all of this too much."

"Enjoying what?"

"The…" Griffin shook his head. "Never mind. Look, just go home."

"You seem pretty eager for me to go home. Is something going on?"

"No." Griffin swallowed, and turned his attention back to the fire pit. "The summer heat is making the stench worse, don't you think?"

Hatter narrowed his eyes. "Tell me."

Griffin hesitantly lowered the shovel to the ground. "I wanted to be the last person to tell you. I just…the King is engaged."

"I know. To the Duchess. That's old news, Griff."

"He's not engaged to the Duchess anymore. She's gone." Griffin winced. "He's engaged to Alice."

Hatter froze, his legs trembling. "What?" he whispered.

"Hatter…"

Hatter held his arm up, and slowly walked back into the building. His heart was beating wildly, and it took every ounce of strength just to put one foot in front of the other. "Hatter! Are you going home now?" Carlotta asked.

"Come with me," Hatter barked. He grabbed Carlotta by the arm, and dragged her over to the far corner of the room. "You want me, don't you?"

"Yes," Carlotta sighed.

He shook his head. "Don't speak." _Alice. I need you, Alice_. Hatter roughly unzipped his fly, and pushed Carlotta's panties under her skirt to the side. He let out a huge shudder as he adjusted himself inside of her, and began to buck at her uncontrollably.

Hatter leaned forward, and buried his face in her neck. "You like that, yeah?"

"Oh, gods. Yes, ohhhh, yeah," Carlotta moaned.

It was wrong. The voice was all wrong, but Hatter continued. "Shut up. Don't say anything," he muttered. Hatter squeezed his eyes shut, and pressed on with his thrusting. He cleared his mind free of everything except Alice.

Carlotta wrapped her legs around his waist, dragging him closer against her. "Ohhhh, I knew you were good, but, gods, not this good!" she panted out.

"Shut up," he hissed. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

"Hatter…"

He started shaking as he felt his balls harden as he ground deeper in her. "Fuck! Shit!" he screamed. He gruffly pulled out, and turned away from her. "Fuck!"

"Hatter, I-"

"Get out of here."

Carlotta adjusted herself. "Hatter, I don't understand what happened here, but I-"

He steeled his gaze back on her. "Get…the…fuck…out."

"Okay," she whispered.

Hatter watched as Carlotta scamper off, biting his lip. "Shit, Carlotta…I…" He looked down at his erect cock waiting in his hands. "Alice…" He shut his eyes, jerking it off in his hands. He moaned as he felt himself lose it. "Fuck!"

Hatter forcefully wiped his hands off on his trousers, and pulled up the zip. He wiped his eyes, and straightened the tie. "Right, then." _Alice_.


	9. Chapter 9

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have alerted and favorited this story over the past week! Thank you so much and I hope you all continue to enjoy this even as I put the lovely Alice and Hatter in peril. Also to those who have been reviewing, you know I appreciate it all! We have been getting some wicked bad weather up here in New England, tornadoes, hail in June, hope everybody has been staying safe!**

Chapter Eight

"_If we behave like those on the other side, then we are the other side. Instead of changing the world, all we'll achieve is a reflection of the one we want to destroy"- Jean Genet on revolution_

Hatter panted loudly, and flung himself off the naked body of Carlotta. He wiped the sweat off his brow, glancing over at her. "All right, that's done. You can go now."

"C'mon, Hatter, It's late, let's just fall asleep together," Carlotta pleaded.

"Sleep here, do whatever the fuck you like," he muttered.

"You know…" Carlotta chuckled, and shook her head. "Every time I come here, I think it's going to be different. I think maybe, just maybe you'll realize that she's not going to come back to you."

"Get…out…" Hatter hissed.

"I thought that I could do whatever the fuck I like. Your words," Carlotta retorted.

Hatter smirked. "I changed my mind. Get out!"

"Fine." She quickly pulled on her dress and boots. "Don't attempt to invite me over again unless you've made up your mind."

He pursed his lips. "Made up my mind about what?"

"About if you're going to stay in the past, thinking of a girl who no longer wants to be with you, or…if you think that you can move forward."

Hatter chuckled wryly. "Are you suggesting that I move forward with you? Carlotta, you may be a good fuck, but that's all you ever were…a fuck."

Her chin quivered as she brought her hand up to slap him across the face. "Fuck you, Hatter," she whispered.

"You know…on second thought, that fuck wasn't so hot." He stared at her, his dark eyes drilling into hers. He leaned down, pulling the rubber off his limp cock. "Hmmm, not too much cum in there. Must not have been as good as you thought." Hatter watched as Carlotta sat at the edge of the bed. "I don't know why you're still here. I thought I told you to leave."

"I am. I'm leaving." Carlotta leaned forward, and murmured in his ear. "I hope one day you open your eyes, and actually learn how to grow the fuck up."

Hatter stilled as he watched her leave before he headed into the bathroom. "Yeah, well, fuck you too," he muttered. He turned the hot water on in the shower, and waited till the steam enveloped the room.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and along his beard. Hatter grabbed his razors and scissors from the cabinet before he stepped under the water. He waited till the water saturated his hair prior to lifting the scissors up to the ends resting by his shoulders.

"Oh…I think that I can change," Hatter growled.

* * *

><p>Hatter slicked his newly shortened hair back, and placed the straw hat on his head. He pursed his lips, staring at himself in the mirror. Hatter chopped his hair off so it rest close against the scalp, and his beard was completely gone with nary a hint of stubble on his face.<p>

His left dimple twitched, and he double checked the gins before placing them inside his jacket pockets. It was late, well after midnight, but Hatter was jittery. He tried to go to bed after the shower, but it led to nothing except for two hours of uncomfortable sleep in which he slid around the bed, the covers tangled, and the pillows strewn in awkward positions.

Hatter shut off the lights in the kitchen, and locked the door behind him before he stepped out into the sweltering summer heat. He momentarily cursed wearing the leather jacket. He shook his head, and swallowed as he walked up the stairs and set upon the path towards the city.

He pulled out one of the guns as he glanced around the trees. Nothing but silence. He quickly picked up on the scampering footsteps making their way over to the elevator entrance. The man was wearing a pair of tan trousers, and old work boots that were two sizes too big.

"Oi!" Hatter barked. "Stop where you are!" He watched as the man skidded on the rocks, lifting his hands above his head. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I-I apologize. I was just heading-" the man stuttered.

Sweat ran down Hatter's brow, stinging his eyes. "Answer me! Where do you think you're going?" The gun trembled in his hand despite his attempts to tighten his grip on the hammer.

"The Library." The man peeked at him, and sighed in relief, "Oh, thank god! It's you, Hatter!"

Hatter flew up at him, pressing the gun to the man's head. "How do you know who I am?" he hissed.

The man whimpered, and shut his eyes. "I-I don't understand. We all know who you are. I-I saw you in the Casino."

"What?" Hatter whispered. He gently traced the barrel of the gun over the man's check. The green mark of the Oyster ran from his hairline over to his jaw. "Fuck."

"S-sir?"

"You're an Oyster. I mean, I…" Hatter swallowed, and his eyes flashed wildly around. "Oh, fuck. What have I…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath before he ran off.

Hatter stumbled over the toe of his boot, and fell face forward down to the jagged pavement. He felt blood enter his mouth as a rock cut the edge of his lip. "Damn it!"

He tried to stand up, but his knees failed him. They clacked violently against each other as Hatter drew his legs up against his chest, doing his best to stifle the lung crushing sobs.

* * *

><p>Alice gleefully licked the whipped cream off the spoon before dipping it back into the milkshake.<p>

"How many of those have you had?" Jack asked.

She stiffened, and pushed the glass back onto the kitchen table. "It's hot," she stated. "One of my favorite things to do during the summer was order a mint chocolate chip milkshake from Friendly's."

"Yes, well-"

"I did enjoy having milkshakes at night with Penelope," Alice said smartly.

"Well, she's gone," Jack glared at her.

"I know." Alice pursed her lips. "Is there something that you want, Jack? Or do you enjoy disrupting my afternoon treat?"

"Your dress is ready, Alice," Jack said.

Alice paled. "Oh. Right, the wedding dress." She cleared her throat. "That was quick."

"Well, that's due to you, Alice. We've hires some of the Oysters on your recommendation to hastily speed up the preparations for the wedding," Jack said. He walked over the door and waited. "Coming…Alice?"

She plastered a smile on her face. "Yep. I suppose I must." Alice climbed out of the chair, and followed Jack down the hall. "I can assume that…preparations are going well?"

"I can hear the sarcasm drip off your words, Alice."

"Yeah, well…"

Jack grabbed her by the arm. "It needs to stop!" he hissed. "Do you know how many women would love to be Queen?"

Alice forcefully removed herself out of Jack's grasp, and inclined against him. "When I was younger I used to imagine myself married to Prince William of England, like thousands of other girls. I used to think that all it would take would be for him to see me, and fall in love with me, and whisk me off to England to be his Queen."

"And, what's the point of you telling me this?"

"Because, Jack, in all my dreams of being a Queen there was love involved. I always dreamed that when he chose me for his Queen, he was in love with me." Alice scoffed. "But, you'll say it again, won't you? That love has no place in a monarchy?"

"You agreed to this, Alice. And…you know it's what you owe Wonderland," Jack replied. "Right. What I _owe_ Wonderland," Alice spat out. She opened the door, and startled when she saw Dodo and Caterpillar standing in the room. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, dear Alice," Dodo grinned. "As people vested in the future of Wonderland, that also involves what the appointed Queen is to wear."

Alice opened her mouth, before deciding to snap it shut. "Okay. That…makes sense." She gave a small smile to the Oyster woman who was waiting off in the corner. "I'll get changed in the next room."

The woman gave her a slight bow. "As you wish."

Alice grimaced, and opened the door to the adjoining room. "You don't have to bow or anything," she whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman replied, flustered. "I have no idea what the right thing to do here is. Sometimes I feel like everything is odd here."

"It's Wonderland. Everything is odd here." Alice smiled. "What's your name?"

"Liz."

"Liz. That's a name I've missed hearing." Alice chuckled. "Everybody here has a stupid name, like Carlotta. So, that's the dress?"

"Yes. Dodo had a specific idea in mind for this." Liz unzipped the garment bag, and pulled out a sleeveless red dress. "Here you go."

Alice's eyes widened. "It's red…and…well, it's red."

"I…um…" Liz nodded. "Yes. It is red."

"When in Rome," Alice murmured. She pulled the light blue summer dress off, and stepped into the red one. "Do you think you can zip me up?"

"Oh, of course." Liz scooted behind her, and reached down for the zipper. "I'm going to need to ask you to stand still."

"I _am _standing still," Alice grumbled.

"Okay, well…" Liz shook her head as she struggled to raise the zipper up Alice's back. "I don't understand. We took your measurements-"

The door flung open, with Dodo marching in followed by Jack and Caterpillar. "I simply don't understand what could take so long," Dodo said. He paused, and looked at Alice. "Is there a problem with your dress, Alice?"

"Get out!" Alice exclaimed.

Dodo chuckled. "Alice, my dear, this is something that you'll need to grow accustomed to as Queen. Once you are Queen, you lose all rights with privacy."

"But, not yet!" Alice glanced over at Caterpillar, and Jack. "Is it necessary for you two to be in here as well?"

"Is there something wrong with your dress, Alice?" Caterpillar asked.

"What? No, of course not," she quickly replied.

"Methinks the future Queen has been indulging in too many milkshakes," Dodo commented. "That will not do, Alice. We need to make a clean presentation for all of Wonderland." He walked over, and lightly touched her mark. "We will keep the short sleeves. The more people that can see her Oyster mark, the better. We must drill into the heads of the people of Wonderland that the King is marrying an Oyster."

Alice sighed. "Fine. Whatever. But, I don't understand why the dress is red."

"You are marrying into the Hearts, Alice," Caterpillar piped in. "The color for the House of Hearts is red."

"I am to be the Queen of Hearts," Alice whispered.

"Yes, Alice. An Oyster Queen of Hearts!" Dodo laughed. "That's one way to get the old Queen to roll in her grave!"

"It's important for you to show the Wonderlanders where your loyalties lie, Alice," Jack said evenly.

"Stay off the milkshakes," Dodo ordered. "Is that a problem for you, Alice?"

"No," she said quietly.

"Good. Well, gentlemen, I believe we have some more things to discuss, yes?" Dodo nodded at Caterpillar and Jack before they exited the room.

Liz hesitated before reaching over to touch Alice on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Alice turned to her, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know what I've done!"

"Alice…"

"I don't know what I've done…" Alice fell down into Liz's arms, and began to sob.

* * *

><p>Alice ran her fingers through the strands of her hair before giving herself one last look in the mirror. She took a deep breath, and stiffly walked out of her room and turned down the hall.<p>

Alice made her way halfway down to Jack's door when she stopped. She tapped the heel of her bare foot on the wooden floor, and swerved around. "No," she muttered. Alice took another deep breath, and turned back towards Jack's room. She firmly rapped on the door, her heart beating so loud she felt the pounding in her ears.

"Alice, I…" Jack peered behind her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I mean," Alice closed her eyes. "Yes, everything is fine."

"Um, did you want to come in?" he asked.

"Sure." Alice hastily moved past him, and bounded over to his bed. She glanced at his desk where piles of papers were haphazardly strewn over every inch. "What are you working on?"

"Oh. My speech for the coronation. Dodo said that I should have something prepared that will inspire all the people of Wonderland." Jack nodded towards his desk. "Caterpillar managed to pull some of the old speeches from the Library for me to peruse."

"Right."

"So, what about you, Alice? Are you feeling better since your little blow up while trying on your dress?" Jack asked.

"I supp-yes. Yes, I am."

"Good. It wouldn't do for the Wonderlanders to see their Queen so unsure." Jack smiled. "Why are you here, Alice?"

"I thought…I hoped that you might want a distraction tonight," Alice whispered.

Jack paused in his step. "Oh?"

"When we were together, or you know…whatever, in my world, we never…and I just thought, seeing as though we're to be King and Queen, that…" Alice stammered over her words.

"Ah." Jack walked over to her, slowly moving his hand up her arm. "I do agree with you, Alice…I think we could probably use a good distraction from all this."

She blushed. "Right," she whispered. "A distraction."

* * *

><p>Alice drew the blanket up against her as she watched Jack dress. "C'mon, it's late. Just get back into bed, and let's go to sleep," she said.<p>

"Alice, I have to finish this speech. While I am grateful for this distraction-"

"Oh, my god. I must be the biggest idiot in the world," Alice muttered.

"What? Alice, what did you think was going to happen here?"

"I was looking for a sign!" she shouted. "I thought that if I was with you that…" Alice shook her head. "I don't know, I thought that you could possibly feel something other than just obligation, and I thought what better way…" she chuckled.

"You're not a stupid woman, Alice. Why are you acting like one?"

Alice sat up, and began putting her clothes back on. "I heard what you said about love having no place in a monarchy. But, part of me thought that you could be wrong, that maybe, just maybe, I could find some way to prove you wrong."

"If you want love, then maybe you should never have left Hatter."

"He found someone else," Alice hissed.

"If you hadn't left him to come here…"

Alice reached over, and slapped him across the face. "This is not the sixteenth century, Jack."

"I don't understand what you're talking about, Alice."

"You know, in the beginning when this whole thing started, yes, you made me feel guilty about what happened, but, I did believe that Dodo, you, Caterpillar chose me because of the good that I could do." Alice sniffled. "You were all just using me because I'm an Oyster. And once we married…what? Dodo would say that I needed to get pregnant, right? I mean, what better way to further unite Wonderland by having a heir that was half Oyster, half Wonderlander?"

"That would be expected, yes," Jack said evenly.

"Right. Like I said, this is not the sixteenth century." Alice's chin quivered as she walked over to the door. "I keep getting hurt, Jack. There is a reason why I pushed people away. But, I thought here that I could possibly…" She shook her head, and slammed the door on her way out.

Alice stormed down the hall, and leaned against her bedroom door. "Fuck you, Jack," she murmured, before opening it. She sniffled and reached over to turn on the light when she gasped at the man perched on her bed. "What are you doing in here? You scared me."

He didn't say anything, just rose from the bed, and approached Alice. "I asked you a question. What are you doing in here?" she asked, her eyes darting fearfully around the room. "Oh, god."

Alice whimpered, and threw the desk chair at him before she ran back to the door. She screamed out in pain as he grabbed the ends of her hair, pulling her down to the ground. "Stop…you'll stop," he rasped, forcing a cloth doused with chloroform against her nose.

Alice fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Hatter crossed over the bridge to where the Casino once lay. He tipped the edge of his hat up, and stilled as he watched Dodo talk quietly to a group of workers.<p>

Pillars were being erected around the site with long streamers of blue and red whipping in the hair. A curtain displaying a picture of the first Alice of Legend was hanging up, with the golden thrones in front. Hatter gulped, and was about to turn back when Dodo looked up at him. "Ah, Hatter, have you come to see how the preparations for the ceremony are going?" Dodo called out.

Hatter grinned, and splashed a fake smile on his face. "Ah, no. I just took a wrong turn."

"You will be here, I assume, to see your Alice marry and be crowned tomorrow," Dodo chuckled. "Who would've thought? Your Oysters that you claimed for your own would leave you for a King?"

Hatter glowered. "Alice can do what she wants."

"Yes. Yes, she can." Dodo pursed his lips. "You know, Hatter, I do wonder what you will do once Jack and Alice are on the throne. I mean, Wonderland does not have much need for a former Resistance Tea seller."

Hatter laughed before smirking at Dodo. "You don't have to worry about me, not that you ever did."

"No. I mean…who worries about you?"

"Right." Hatter's smile wavered, and he forced it to stay steady on his face. "Well-"

A Suit hurriedly made his way over from the river where a parked Scarab lay. He whispered something into Dodo's ear. Hatter furrowed his brow as he watched Dodo's face pale, and his jaw slacken. "Are they sure?" Dodo asked in a low undertone.

The Suit nodded, and Hatter watched as Dodo ran behind the Suit to the Scarab. Hatter cleared his throat, and turned his attention back to the set up for the ceremony. A banner that read, _King Jack and Queen Alice_ was draped over the chairs. Hatter seethed, and climbed over, ripping the part that contained King Jack, leaving Alice's name alone on the throne.


	10. Chapter 10

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: Thank you to everybody who has, again, favorited and alerted this story over the past few days. Hope you continue to enjoy it! I have to give a big thanks to Brumeier who really helped me shape this chapter and figure out some of the details . Don't know what I would have done without her collaboration. You guys need to check out her most recent chapter in **_**Songs for Wonderland**_**. Truly amazing. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, they definitely keep me going! Yay for those of you who guessed my little twist from the last chapter! Here's the chapter that most of you have been waiting for!**

Chapter Nine

Alice shivered as she curled up into a ball on the sparse cot. She looked around the room, but there was nothing except for gray cement walls.

Her stomach lurched, and Alice stumbled as she barely made it over to the bucket that was set up as a makeshift toilet in the corner. She sobbed, wiping away the excess from the corner of her mouth.

"Hello? Hello!" she shouted. Alice crawled over to the latched steel door, and began to pound. "Hello! Is anybody there?"

She pressed her ear against the door, and brightened as she heard footsteps fall. "Hello! Can anybody help me? Can you help me?" she furiously hit the door as she yelled.

Alice edged back as the lock unhitched. Two men walked into the room, staring passively at her. "You," Alice spat out, snarling at the Suit. "If Jack knew-"

"His Majesty isn't going to know." The Suit smiled at her. "In fact, the story going around now is that you left because you felt a Wonderlander was beneath your station."

Alice shook, and bit her lip trying to prevent the tears from falling down. "How dare you," she whispered.

"Now, Alice-" the other man started to say.

"And who the hell are you?" she shouted, turning her attention over to him. "What do you want with me? I didn't do anything! I did nothing to you!"

"What do we want with you?" He nodded. "Very simple, Alice. There's a lot of upset people out there who have been very angry that they can't get their Teas."

"Too bad," Alice muttered.

"Oh, no, no, no," he said briskly. "It's all good. I was a technician in the lab under Carpenter. I've tinkered around with a few things and I've finally figured out how to get it."

She looked up at him. "You worked with my father?"

The technician startled. "Oh. So, the rumors are true. Carpenter was an Oyster." He chuckled, and grinned at the Suit. "That's pretty funny, that Carpenter was essentially responsible for his people's demise."

"Shut up," she hissed.

He cleared his throat. "Anyways, everything in this room has been wired to the area below, so…if you just sit on the bed, and place your feet on the floor-"

"No!" Alice struggled to run over to the door only to find it locked. "No! Fuck you! No!"

"Pick her up," he ordered the Suit.

"No!" Alice screamed. She flung her arms, kicking and flailing as the Suit carried her over to the bed. "You two are so stupid! How do you expect to get any good emotions out of me like this?"

"Oh, very simple, Alice. It's not just external stimuli that can play a part in your emotions. There's also…your dreams." The technician pulled a handheld console from his yellow jacket, and depressed the red button. They watched as the floor and walls vibrated, and Alice stilled on the bed; her eyes unblinking. "And who better to get it from then the Alice of Legend?"

The Suit leaned forward. "What about the Tea heads waiting outside the door? I had to promise them something so they wouldn't run to the King," he whispered.

"Right." The technician pursed his lips. "It's the stupidity of this…those people actually believe that the Oysters blood is Tea, but…" he nodded. "Fine. Let them in, but, I want you to stay and watch. If they drain her of too much blood, pull them off. If that doesn't work…shoot them." He nodded again to the Suit, and unlocked the door.

A young man and woman walked in, both of them salivating upon seeing Alice. The woman flicked open her blade, eagerly slicing open a long gash on Alice's arm.

Alice sat immobile; she didn't even flinch as the Tea heads leaned down, and began to drink.

* * *

><p>Dodo slammed his fist down on the table. "It's been three days!" he snarled. "Three days! And none of the Suits can find any sign of Alice?"<p>

Caterpillar sighed. "Dodo, I think that we need to look into the possibility that this may have been an inside job."

Jack perked up. "That's not possible. Every single Suit and worker in this tower is here because they showed loyalty to me under my mother, not the other way around."

"Are you so sure about that?" Caterpillar asked evenly. "I would think long and hard before answering that question, Your Highness."

Jack reddened. "It can't be possible. If they were against me being King, then why didn't they take me? They didn't need to take Alice, she's an Oyster."

"Oh, no. I think it's because she is an Oyster that is precisely why they did take her," Caterpillar replied.

"I don't understand," Jack said.

"Oh, it's quite simple if you think about it," Caterpillar mused. "If it is an inside job, it wouldn't be because they loved the old Queen of Hearts. It would be because someone has probably figured out how to take Tea from the Oysters again."

Dodo laughed. "Don't be ludicrous. Walrus and Carpenter are dead. And besides, we don't have any Tea heads working here."

Caterpillar glared at him. "Someone can be addicted to Tea, and not be a blatant Tea head. Don't be like your name suggests, Dodo. We have to consider every possibility here."

"What do you suggest we do, Caterpillar?" Dodo asked. "That we question every Suit and worker again? Except this time add in the possibility of torture?"

Caterpillar shook his head. "No, no. I wasn't-"

"I think we should," Jack spoke up. "Dodo, ever since you started the story about Alice leaving because she felt I was beneath her, there have been reports from the other Houses that I may not be strong enough to handle Wonderland."

"I don't think torture is the right answer!" Caterpillar shouted.

"And why not?" Jack retorted. "Any way that we can find out what happened to Alice the better, right?"

"I agree with the King," Dodo nodded. "We need to get on with the coronation, and the wedding. Any wedding at this point would be good. I may need to pay a visit to the House of Diamonds-"

This time it was Caterpillar who hit his hand on the table. "No!" he roared. "The main concern right now is _not_ for you to talk to the Duke! It's to find out what happened to Alice! To make sure that she's alive!"

"And what if she's dead…Caterpillar?" Jack ventured forth quietly. "What do we do then?"

Caterpillar turned towards Jack, a helpless expression on his face. "I don't know."

"That's what I thought," Dodo growled. "Let's talk to Ten. We need to get a full list of who has been in and out of here."

"I think you should make a trip out to the House of Diamonds," Jack told Dodo. "I think we should have a backup plan in place, just in case."

"Your Majesty!" Caterpillar exclaimed.

"I get what you're saying, Caterpillar. I do," Jack told him. "But, this is my kingdom. I am King, and if it turns out that Alice is indeed dead…I can't waste any time." Jack gave Caterpillar a cursory nod before he left the room.

* * *

><p>Hatter chugged down the rest of the brown ale in the glass bottle, and wiped his mouth. His eyes were blood shot, and his hair, even though it was still short, had reverted back to the greasy state it had been in before. His stubble had filled in, and he hadn't changed his clothes in three days.<p>

He startled as a quick knock on his door broke the silence. Hatter snorted, and threw the empty bottle with the others that were piling up in the sink.

"I'm coming!" he shouted as the knocking started up again. Hatter flung the door open, and stared at Carlotta. "What are you doing here?" he asked dumbly.

"You called me," she replied.

"No. I didn't."

"Uh, yes. You called me about two hours ago, begging me to come over so we could spend all day fucking," Carlotta replied. She pushed past him, and glanced over at the sink. "Where did you even get all of that from?"

"Bill. Why do you even care?" Hatter grinned at her. "So, tell me, how was the wedding? King Jack and Queen Alice all nice and married, and fucking like rabbits?"

She looked back over at the empty containers. "How many days have you been like this?"

Hatter chuckled. "I dunno. I bloody lost count, maybe three." He bounded into the living room, and jumped on the couch. "So, tell me, how was the Wonderland wedding to end all Wonderland weddings?"

"You've been drinking, and you called me because you think that Jack and Alice got married." Carlotta nodded slowly. "There was no wedding."

Hatter looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Th-they didn't get married."

Hatter felt his heartbeat quicken as Carlotta's words rang in his ears. "What?" he whispered. He leapt off the couch, and pushed Carlotta against the wall. "What do you mean?"

"Alice left. I mean, they made this announcement that Alice decided not to marry Jack because she thought that Jack was beneath her or something." She squirmed under Hatter's grasp. "Can you let me go?"

"You little bitch," he hissed. "You knew that days ago that Alice didn't marry Jack, and you didn't even think to tell me?"

"I-I," she stuttered.

Hatter pushed her. "Bitch!"

Carlotta started crying. "It may not be true! Bill heard something else!"

"Heard something else? What are you talking about?"

She sniffled. "They're saying that Alice didn't leave. Bill heard some rumors that she was taken."

Hatter reared his head around. His face was red, and his eyes bore deep into her. "Taken? Who took her?"

"I-I don't know! Stop! You're scaring me!"

"Nobody knows where she is? You're saying that nobody even knows if she's alive?"

"I don't even think-"

"Get out!" he yelled. "Get out!"

"Hatter, if you just-" Carlotta reached over to take his hand, only to be pushed aside. "Hatter!"

"Get out! Are you stupid or something? I told you to get out!" he shouted. "Out!"

She watched as Hatter reached for his guns. "What are you planning to do?"

"Get the fuck out of here!" he snarled. "Out!"

Carlotta quickly scampered out of his way. Hatter studiously ignored her, and walked over to where the rotary phone was in the kitchen. He grabbed a long sharp knife from the drawer on the way, and twirled it around as he dialed.

Hatter cleared his throat. "Get me Bill," he rasped.

* * *

><p>"You smell like bloody shit, mate!" Bill called out. "I could smell you from around the corner."<p>

Hatter ran over, and chucked Bill against the brick wall. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I thought you knew."

"If I knew, then don't you think that I would have been out the day of, looking for her?" Hatter swallowed, and let go of Bill's shirt. "What do you know?"

"One of my workers has been making some extra deliveries to the hospital. He was delivering pipes, um, some IV's, some sterile vats," Bill said.

"It's a hospital. How is that unusual?" Hatter asked.

"First off, Hatter, the hospital would not need to request these things from me. Caterpillar is very involved with the hospital as you know."

"Fine, but-"

"We've had to deliver to the basement, around the back of the hospital, and the man who requested them…" Bill shrugged. "They're doing something that they shouldn't."

"How do you know?"

Bill sighed. "The man who requested the items was a lab tech…from the Casino."

Hatter's eyes widened, and he stared at Bill. "You mean one of the technicians who worked under Carpenter?"

"It seems that way."

"And the deliveries have increased since Alice was taken from the tower?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah."

"Someone took her from inside Jack's," Hatter stated. "This was probably in place for months."

"Look, mate, I'll tell the guy that won't be delivering anything to him tonight."

"No." Hatter held his hand out. "Keep everything up. Don't change anything, I…"

"What?"

"There's something I have to do."

"What?" Bill watched as Hatter strode off towards the paved road. "Hatter? Hatter!"

* * *

><p>The vats of Emotions were being filled in the cavern below the basement. A video feed was streaming into the room, and machines were monitoring Alice's heart rate and blood pressure.<p>

Alice now had an IV hooked up to her right arm to dispense fluids into her. "Something must be wrong with the IV. She's taking in more than we can supply. Didn't you just refill the bag a couple of hours ago?" the technician asked the nurse in the monitoring room with him.

"I've been checking her levels, and adjusted the drip accordingly."

The technician furrowed his brow. "That seems to be an awfully high amount of food for one Oyster. Especially an Oyster girl as small as her."

The nurse shrugged. "I don't know. We've never had to supplement the Oysters quite like this before. In the Casino, everything was taken care of in the floor systems."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to refill the bag again." The lab tech grinned. "This Alice of Legend is giving us some very nice Pearls. She must be having some pretty good dreams." He nodded over at the vats labeled _Happiness_, and _Lust_. "Very good dreams, indeed. We must do everything we can to make sure this continues. We even might be able to get some more Love."

"What about the Tea heads? Do they get another go at her? They're getting pretty desperate."

The tech rolled his eyes. "Fine. In one hour, let them in, but, bring in a Suit with them. They know the rules, shoot if the Tea heads get too overexcited."

"Of course."

"But, for now…let Alice continue her dreams. There is a whole lot of Lust draining out of her, and oh boy, the more we can get…the better." He chuckled as he watched the vat levels rise higher. "Oh, yes. The Wonderlanders will be very happy with this."

* * *

><p>Caterpillar drummed his fingers on the table. "You're really going to leave tonight for the House of Diamonds?" he asked Dodo.<p>

"You doubt my orders, Caterpillar?" Jack countered.

"Of course not, Your Majesty. I just keep thinking that there's something we've missed."

"Caterpillar, Jack and I have interviewed several of the Suits upon the threat of torture. In fact, some of them were tortured…bones were broken, that kind of thing," Dodo nodded. "You were wrong. We don't have anybody in employment to the King working against us."

"I hope you're right," Caterpillar muttered.

The door flung open, and Ten ventured in slowly. "I couldn't stop him," Ten whispered.

"Stop who?" Jack asked.

"Stop me." Hatter stepped out from behind Ten, holding a gun to his side. "Where's Alice?"

"If you're here holding a gun to my people, then you must know that Alice isn't here," Jack said.

Hatter glowered at him. "You pathetic cocky, little fucker," he murmured. Hatter ran, tackling Jack to the ground. "Where is he?" he yelled as he threw punches at Jack's face. "Where is he?"

"Hatter!" Caterpillar shouted. He glanced at Ten. "Get the guards!"

"Hatter! Where is who?" Jack struggled to get out. He wasn't able to say anything else for Hatter lay one in on his lip, breaking it open.

Footsteps rushed down the hallway, and Hatter was pulled off Jack. "Your man who took Alice! Where is he?" He struggled against the Suit who was holding him back.

Dodo chuckled. "You always acted so impetuously, Hatter. Jack and I have already questioned the Suits and workers here. Nobody took Alice."

Jack wiped the blood off his lips. "All the people here in my employ are loyal to the new regime."

Hatter threw the Suit against the wall. He rushed over to Dodo, panting heavily. "They're lying. Someone is lying."

"Hatter, perhaps you should've taken a shower before you came over here," Dodo commented.

"Shut…up…" Hatter reached over, and grabbed Dodo by the neck. "Do you know how often I've dreamed of doing this to you? After all the things that you've done to me, threatened me? I wonder how it would feel to take your life."

"Hatter!" Caterpillar shouted. "Let him go!"

Hatter trembled, but he lessened his grip. He swallowed. "Who watched Alice here? I'm assuming you had someone guard her room."

"Of course. One of the Suits did. I'm not stupid," Jack scoffed.

"What's his name?" Hatter hissed.

"He's Seven, or Eight. Something like that."

"Not his rank, you stupid fool!" Hatter spat out. "His name!"

Jack blanched, and backed off till he was next to Caterpillar. "Um, Anton. I think his name is Anton. I mean, I think he was the one who watched Alice the most."

"Get him!" Hatter barked.

"We have already questioned that Suit extensively. Believe me when I say that-" Jack stuttered.

Hatter raised the gun back to Jack's cheek. "Get…him. Don't doubt that I will kill you, even though you are King."

Caterpillar nodded. "Ten, go bring him in."

"This whole thing is ridiculous. The likely situation here is that Alice staged her room to look like someone attacked her, and she ran out," Dodo said.

Hatter pulled out his second gun, pointing it at Dodo. "I will kill you for suggesting such a thing."

"No." Caterpillar shook his head. "Hatter, please-"

Ten walked back in with Anton. "Here he is."

Hatter turned around, and grinned. "It's you. Somehow, I thought it was you after I heard the dear King call you, Anton."

Anton paled, and started to back out of the room only to be stopped by the other Suits. "I don't understand. You know him?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yes." Hatter slowly walked over, and pressed one of the guns to the Suit's throat. "Anton and I know each other pretty well, yeah, mate? Traded a lot of things to me so you could get your Tea, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anton strained against the gun.

"What did you do with her?" Hatter yelled. "Where did you take her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I will shoot you in the arm in three seconds unless you tell me. I won't kill you, or shoot your legs since I'll need those, and you to get me inside." Hatter cocked the gun. "Three…two…one." Hatter released the hold, and shot him in the right arm, eliciting a scream from the man. "Tell me."

"Hatter, you're obviously wrong-" Dodo said.

Anton sobbed, holding his right arm. "We set it up in the basement of the hospital. Frank, he was one of the technicians under Carpenter. He figured out how to get the Pearls out of the Oysters again."

"Oh, my gods," Caterpillar whispered.

Hatter trembled, but kept the gun pressed against the Suit. "See, Dodo? I was right. You were wrong."

"Why didn't you tell us this when we questioned you?" Jack asked Anton.

"Oh, he's not afraid of you. But, me? Anton has had enough dealings with me, or have you forgotten what happened when I caught you stealing a bottle of Lust Tea from the shop?"

Anton winced, shaking his head. "No."

"So, Anton, you're going to take me to the hospital, and you're taking me inside to get Alice," Hatter stated.

"I'm coming with you," Jack immediately jumped in.

"No!" Hatter yelled. He turned the other gun back on Jack. "I get Alice! ME! You couldn't even keep her safe!"

"Go," Caterpillar said quietly. "Go, Hatter. Let us know what happens."

Hatter nodded, prodding Anton ahead with the gun. "If I find that Alice is dead, drained of everything…" his voice shook. "None of you here will wake up alive." He gave them one more look before pushing Anton out of the room.

* * *

><p>Frank poured out a small amount of the Happiness Tea and pressed it against his lips. "Perfect," he muttered.<p>

"Turn off the machines," Hatter ordered.

Frank froze, and turned around. "Who are you?" He looked at Anton was holding his bleeding arm to his chest. "Anton!"

"Your friend is fine." Hatter steeled his eyes on the video of Alice. "Turn off the machines."

"You're Hatter," Frank glanced at him. "I don't think you understand. What I'm doing is bringing your business back to you."

"Turn off the fucking machines!" Hatter yelled.

"Just turn off the machines, Frank," Anton pleaded.

"Okay, okay." Frank reached over, and picked up the hand held console. The whirring stopped as he depressed the button. "It's off! It's off!"

Hatter raised his gun, shooting the technician dead. "Why did you do that?" Anton exclaimed in between sobs.

"So he can't do it, ever again," Hatter sadly turned the gun at the Suit. "And neither can you." He released two bullets into Anton's heart. "Oh, gods…"

Hatter choked back a cry, turning his attention over to the vats. He punched each one with his right hand, breaking a hold big enough for the Tea to spill out. He looked back at the video of Alice. He could see her shaking on the bed.

"Alice…"

He rushed down to the basement, and thumped at the door hard enough that it cracked. "Alice…"

She was trembling; shivering even. Dried blood caked in a line on her arms, and legs. The IV was still hooked up in her arm, with the liquid slowly dripping down.

He ran inside, and fell by her feet. "Alice? Alice?"

She panted heavily, smiling languorously at Hatter. "I was having such a nice dream. You were there, telling me that you loved me."

Hatter nodded, biting his lips as the tears started. "I am, and I do."

"Hatter?" she whispered.

He cupped her face in his hands, and brought his lips to hers, pressing them together in a searing kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: Thank you everybody so much for the wonderful reviews. I know all of you are happy to see Hatter and Alice reunited. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and a certain beating that one gets! **

Chapter Ten

Alice shivered. Her hands trembled as they gripped the metal bearings of the cot. The only warm thing she could feel was Hatter's lips on her skin.

He was kissing her frantically, barely stopping to take a breath before he moved on to another spot on her face. "Hatter?" she croaked out.

"I'm here." He moved his fingers through her hair. "Alice…"

Her knees wobbled as she tried to stand up. Alice whimpered as the wetness from in between her thighs trickled down her legs. "Oh, god…"

Hatter glanced down at the puddle pooling at her feet. "Alice…"

Alice started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He swallowed. "No. Come on. Try to put your arms around me."

"I can't," she moaned. "I can't move."

"Okay." Hatter peered at her arm which still had the IV drip in. "I need to get this out first, yeah?" He moved her right hand so it was clenching his shoulder. "Squeeze me if it hurts. It's gonna take a sec."

Alice nodded, and bit her lip. Hatter slowly peeled the tape off, pulling out the needle. She gasped, clamping down on his shoulder. "Sorry, sorry," he muttered. Hatter ripped off a strip of fabric from the bottom of his shirt, and wrapped it around her arm. "Okay."

"I'm too afraid to move," she said quietly.

"I know." He swung her other arm around him as he bent down to reach his arm under her thighs to scoop her off the cot. Alice buried her face in his shoulders, embarrassed as she felt the liquid soak through Hatter's shirt. "Are you ready?"

"Mmmm hmm," she said quickly. Alice opened her eyes, and looked at Hatter. "You're not wearing a hat, and…your hair…"

"Do you hate it?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "No." Alice nestled against him. "Sorry if I'm too heavy."

"You're not." Hatter carried her up the stairs. "I'm taking you back to my place. You can take a bath, sleep."

"I was sleeping. I mean, I remember having these dreams." Alice stilled as she saw the dead bodies on the floor. "Hatter, what happened?"

"I killed them," he stated.

"Hatter…"

He shook his head vehemently. "No, no. You're safe."

"Thank you," Alice added. "I wanted to say thank you."

Hatter trembled. "After you get washed up, and you get some sleep…do you want me to take you to Jack's?"

"No." Alice looked into his eyes. "I want to go with you."

"Are you sure?"

She scrunched up her nose. "I made a mistake. I should never have-"

"Alice…"

"I'm going with you. I'm staying with you."

Hatter nodded. He tried to say something, only to feel his throat tighten. He simply nodded at her one more time before stepping out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Alice examined herself in the bathroom mirror before she wrapped the towel around her body. She was covered in black and blue marks; deep bruises embedded in her skin.<p>

Long, jagged cuts ran down both her arms and legs. The soles of her feet were cracked, and blistered. She could barely put any weight on them without wincing in pain.

"Alice?"

She cleared her throat, and quickly covered herself with the towel. "Um…yes?"

Hatter opened the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I um…I seem to have forgotten how to work the faucets." She blushed. "I mean…"

"It's okay." Hatter walked over to the bathtub, and stopped up the drain before turning on the hot water. "I'm going to throw your clothes in the wash."

"No!" Alice exclaimed. She watched as Hatter scooped up her wet clothing. "You don't need-"

"Alice. I'm washing my clothes right now, I was just gonna throw these on top."

She stared at him. He was no longer wearing his clothes, but was rather clad only in his boxer shorts. "You changed."

"Yeah, uh…" he stammered. He hurriedly left the room, and headed over to the small washer and dryer that were stacked up in the hallway.

Alice followed him out, examining the bruises that ran along his back and arms. She looked into the kitchen at the empty alcohol bottles in the sink. "What happened here?" she whispered.

Hatter walked behind her. He hastily shut the top of the washer, and said, "I thought you got married."

"Oh."

"The water should be ready now."

"Right." Alice headed back into the bathroom, and reached down to turn off the water. She cringed as one of the blisters on her foot popped open.

Hatter leaned against the doorway. "I'm going to go, and um…clean up."

"No. I mean…I don't want to be alone now." Her chin quivered as she struggled to get the next word out. "Please?"

He nodded wordlessly. His heartbeat quickened as he watched the towel drop to the floor. He shut his eyes momentarily, internally warning the lower parts of his body not to react.

Alice groaned as she sunk into the hot water. She leaned against the edge of the tub, and forced herself to relax. "I feel like…I feel like I've been stuck in a dream ever since I fell into Wonderland."

"That's what the first Alice said."

She tilted her head over towards him. "I wonder if the first Alice thought the same thing about the Hatter she met."

"What's that?"

Alice pursed her lips. "That I've been an idiot. That…you're the only real thing here for me. You always have been, I just…I let other things consume me."

"No, you were happier over there doing what you did, helping the Oysters, doing more than-"

"Hatter?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get into the bathtub with me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes." He swallowed, and slowly stood up, pulling his boxers down. Hatter carefully climbed into the opposite end of the tub. He adjusted his legs, holding Alice's feet in his hands.

"You're covered in bruises," Alice said. "Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?" Hatter asked.

"Why did you take the job with Turtle? Why did you put yourself in danger like that?"

"The real reason?"

Alice chuckled lightly. "No. The fake reason."

"Because…I didn't have anything more to lose. Part of me wished that during some of those times the Tea heads would've killed me."

"Hatter…"

"Before you came here, Alice, I was playing both sides. You knew that." Hatter sighed. "Then…you. I just wanted to make sure that you were safe, but when you left…"

"Yeah," Alice said softly. "Did you hate it? Even though you were protecting the Oysters, did you hate the killing?"

He looked down. "No. I didn't. I was angry."

"You still are angry."

"Not so much anymore now that I know you're safe."

Alice smiled. "Because of you." The smile disappeared as quickly as it came. "Are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"About why I agreed to marry Jack? About why I left?"

He shook his head. "It's not the time."

"I felt so guilty," Alice started to say as if she didn't hear him. "I kept trying to convince myself that it was the right thing to do. Even when Jack, and Dodo said those horrible things, I kept trying to find a reason to believe it was the right thing."

Hatter's eyes darkened. "What things did they say to you?"

"It doesn't matter. I kept hoping that there was going to be a hint of something saying to me, 'Yes, Alice. You made the right choice.'"

"Alice…"

"I was wrong. I mean, I loved helping the Oysters out. It made me feel like I was useful, but, I was wrong," she said. "Wrong." She dunked her head under the water.

Hatter waited till she re-emerged. "Are you hungry? I can make us something."

"No. I need to sleep, like, really sleep."

"Yeah." He watched as she climbed out. "Do you need help?"

Alice picked up the towel, wrapping it back around her. She sat down on the toilet, and looked at the soles of her feet. "It's just my feet…" Alice trailed a finger up the gash on her right leg. "I just…I don't remember this."

Hatter stepped out of the tub, letting the water drain. He knelt down, and ran his fingers along the cut, stopping at the bite indentations. "It's nothing," he said a little too quickly.

"No. Tell me."

"It looks…it looks like you've been…the Tea heads, Alice."

Alice sniffed. "They let Tea heads…?"

"Probably while you were hooked up to the machine."

She whitened. "Oh, my god."

"Let me get you some pajamas, a shirt, or something," Hatter said.

"I'm fine. I think I'm just going to lie down." Alice held the towel close to her as she walked into the bedroom.

"Okay. I'll stay out on the couch."

Alice turned around. "No! I mean…please, Hatter? Please?"

Hatter quavered. "I didn't want to assume, or um, I mean, presume that you wanted me to, I mean…"

"I want you to hold me tonight," Alice said. "I mean, unless I'm wrong about-"

"No! I mean, you're not wrong. Definitely not wrong there." Hatter laughed nervously. "In fact, I don't know how I would be able to stop myself from…anything more than holding you."

"Oh." Alice reddened. "Right."

"But, I wont…do anything except hold you."

"Okay." Alice removed the towel, and climbed into the bed. "Are you coming?"

"Er, I should probably put on-"

"No. Can you just climb in next to me, and hold me? I just…I don't want to feel anything in between us tonight."

Hatter gulped. Alice was lying naked on her side in the bed, her knees drawn up to her stomach. "Of course." He slid in so he was facing her. Hatter moved a strand of hair away from her cheek, and ran his hand down till it rest on her hip. "I missed you," he whispered. "I hated being in her without you."

"I hated sleeping without you." Alice moved closer till she was resting right against him. "I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"I'm kind of glad we're alone in the dark so I can tell you this, only because I'm scared." Alice blinked, and shut her eyes. "When I saw you that time in the city, I kept thinking to myself that I wanted you to say that you wanted to be with me. I wanted you to say that you were going to…" Alice shook her head. "It surprised me. And I realized, well, that is…I mean, it hit me."

"What?" Hatter was afraid to say anything above a whisper for fear that she was going to stop.

Alice choked over her words before clearing her throat. She buried her head deeper in his chest. "I love you."

Hatter closed his eyes, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I was so close to begging you when I saw you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Uh, because I-well, I mean…I don't know." Hatter sighed. "I meant it when I told you that night. I love you." Alice smiled to herself as Hatter tightened his hold on her.

* * *

><p>Alice stretched out on the bed, reaching for Hatter only to find a pillow next to her. "Hatter? Ha-" Alice breathed heavily as a rush of nausea overcame her. "Oh, god."<p>

She scrambled off the bed, and ran into the bathroom. "Hatter! Move!" she yelled to Hatter who was standing in front of the toilet emptying his bladder.

"Alice? Oi! Wait, but I'm not-"

Alice glanced at the sink, and leaned over, expelling the contents of her stomach. "Alice!" he exclaimed. He quickly finished, and flushed the toilet. "What happened?"

"Ugh, I don't know." Alice wiped her mouth. "Must be something left over from the stuff at the hospital. I mean, who knows what kind of stuff they put in that IV."

Hatter rinsed the sink with water. "You should just take it easy today. I mean, get some more sleep."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm er, well, I'm going to see Caterpillar. Once I shave, and all that," Hatter replied. "Are you okay?"

"Caterpillar?" Alice crossed her arms over her chest, and stared at him. "I'm fine. Why are you going to see Caterpillar? I mean, I'm assuming that you mean you're going to Jack's."

"I promised Caterpillar that I would tell him about…what they did to you. Um, Alice, I don't-"

"I'm going with you," she stated.

"Alice!" he groaned.

"Look, I'll be with you. At least, let me go with me so I can get some of my clothes. I mean, you don't have any more of my things here, do you?"

"No."

"Then, I think…" Alice closed her eyes. "Please, Hatter. Look, they can't do anything to me anymore, and even if they tried…"

"I wouldn't let them," Hatter said, trying to keep his voice steady. He let his eyes wander down her naked form. "I've missed seeing you like this."

"Like what? With puke on the side of my mouth?" Alice joked.

"While that's bloody charming, I was referring more to you being naked." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Maybe I should put off seeing Caterpillar for a day or two, and we should spend that time in bed getting to know each other again."

"Hatter!" Alice squealed.

"Wishful thinking, yeah?" He grinned. "I mean, if you want?"

She blushed. "I do. I do want that."

"Really?" Hatter's voice hitched up on the word. "Oh! Brilliant!"

Alice giggled. "I'm going to, um, find something to wear. So…hurry up!"

Hatter grabbed her by the arm as she started to leave. "I'm happy, having you back here."

"Me too. The most happy!" she giggled again, and pranced out of the room.

Hatter smirked as he admired her ass jiggling as she left. "Finally."

* * *

><p>Hatter helped Alice off the horse, his arms lingering on her waist. "Hatter?"<p>

"Sorry, I just…now that you're…" he sighed. "I need to touch you."

"Where?"

He chuckled. "Do you really want me to tell you?"

"Yes," she said in a hushed tone. She was wearing a pair of Hatter's lounge pants with a blue t-shirt.

Hatter drew her close to him, inhaling her scent. "Everywhere," he murmured. "I want to lock you up in my bedroom for two days in which I will do nothing except pleasure every bit of you."

"Only two days?" Alice ventured forth.

"Two days. Two months…"

She nodded. "Yeah." Alice swallowed, and shuddered. "I think we should go and get this over with. I'm thinking the sooner we leave here, the sooner we can be back at your place…getting reacquainted."

Hatter moaned, capturing Alice by the arm as he raced down to the tower door. Alice squealed, and giggled as she ran after him. He furiously knocked, giving Alice a quick kiss. "I swear, if your plan is to make me take you in the barn…"

Alice blushed. "I have to admit, there's something quite carnal and fairy taleish about that."

His eyes widened. "Are you saying-" The door opened, and Hatter cursed under his breath. "We are not done with this conversation," he muttered.

"Oh…no." Alice smiled shyly at him.

Ten looked at Alice, his mouth agape. "You found…I mean, Alice is…you're okay!"

Hatter cocked his eyebrows. "Did you anybody doubt me? I'm here to see Caterpillar."

"Oh, yes. Of course, I-I was just so shocked to see…" Ten stuttered, opening the door further to let them in.

"Did you think I was dead?" Alice asked.

"Well, we-we didn't know-"

"Tell me this, how long did it take before Dodo, or whoever started looking around for someone else to be Queen?" Alice paused in her step, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ten froze. "I, um, well, that is, I think-"

Alice clicked her tongue, and looked at Hatter. "I see how important I was."

Ten reddened, and opened the door at the end of the hall. "Hatter, and Alice are here to see you, Caterpillar," he announced.

"Alice!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm just here to see Caterpillar, not you," Hatter warned.

"I just, I was hoping to get some of my clothes. I mean, that is, unless they're put…" Alice shrugged, trying to keep her composure.

"No. I…nobody went through any of your things."

"Good. I won't be long." Alice brusquely turned around.

"Alice…" Caterpillar said softly.

"Yes?"

He slowly walked over to her. "I'm glad you're okay. That you're safe."

Alice glanced at Hatter before turning her attention back to Caterpillar. "Thanks to Hatter. I didn't see any of your people rushing in." She threw a look at Jack before heading out the room.

"I'm the King! I can't be running after people!" Jack exclaimed.

"What are you doing here? I'm only here to see Caterpillar," Hatter muttered.

Jack subconsciously touched the spot on his lip that Hatter split open. "Need I remind you that I am King, and I need to be aware of what's going on?"

"You weren't so aware that one of your Suits was working for someone else right under your nose!" Hatter retorted.

"Stop!" Caterpillar yelled. "Jack can stay. He'll just sit at the table, and keep quiet."

"But-" Jack interjected.

"It's either you stay here, and keep quiet, or…you leave," Caterpillar said evenly. He watched as Jack sat down in the chair. "Good. Hatter?"

"They're dead. Anton and the other guy. They're dead," Hatter said. "There was no one else there. They had Alice in a room in the basement."

"Did you kill them, Hatter?" Caterpillar asked delicately.

"What if I did?" Hatter flared. "After what they did to Alice…they weren't going to stop with just her."

"No," Caterpillar agreed. "Probably not. I assume that the bodies are still there?"

"Yes. I didn't…" Hatter shook his head. "I wanted to get Alice out. They had tubes running from the basement floor to these large…it doesn't matter. I destroyed them."

Caterpillar nodded, and glanced at Jack. "We'll need to send some people over. Get it cleaned up."

"Probably should talk to the staff at the hospital," Hatter added.

"What do you mean?"

"Alice had an IV in her arm, attached to a bag dispensing fluids. That's not something one of the Suits would've done."

Caterpillar paled. "No. I wonder how many people were involved in this cover up."

"They let some Tea heads feed on her," Hatter said darkly. "They knew that Oyster blood is not Tea, and they still let some mad people feed on her."

"How can you tell?" Jack asked.

"I thought you were told to be quiet." Hatter replied.

"Hey! That doesn't mean that I can't ask-"

"She has marks, okay? Long bloody marks!" Hatter shouted.

"Looks like I stepped into a briar patch here," Dodo announced, chuckling as he walked into the room.

Hatter rolled his eyes. "And…I'm done. I just came to talk to Caterpillar."

"Ah, yes. I hear that the dear Alice of Legend is back and safe."

"Right, and I'm just going to-"

"I do hope that you and Alice can attend the wedding," Dodo said.

Hatter paused. "The wedding?"

"Oh, I thought Caterpillar would've told you. Now, unfortunately the Duchess of Diamonds has rejected our proposal-"

"Of course she did. She's not a bloody idiot," Hatter snorted.

Dodo bristled for a moment before continuing, "I just came back from the House of Spades. The Duke's daughter has agreed, and consented to the marriage, the papers have been drawn up and signed."

"Good for her. Glad you found someone who doesn't mind being used," Hatter said.

"Like your Alice? Ah, yes, well she was good while it lasted, but this young Duchess of Spades will serve to be a much better Queen."

"Dodo-" Caterpillar interjected.

"I know you agree, don't you, Caterpillar? I mean, if anything, the Duchess of Spades is far more beautiful than a plain, ordinary, Oyster-"

"Oi!" Hatter shouted. He didn't give himself a second to think. He just ran at Dodo, knocking him down to the ground. "You never cared about Alice. You never cared about the Duchess." Hatter's nostrils were flaring. He lay a punch on Dodo's face. "You never cared."

"Caterpillar, aren't you going to stop him?" Jack exclaimed.

"Um, no. I mean…let's just wait for a moment," Caterpillar replied.

There was a satisfying crack as Hatter punched Dodo's jaw. He whipped out his pistol, and rest it against Dodo's temple. "I've come close. I've come so close, haven't I?" he gritted out. "You just don't care…" Dodo whimpered as Hatter traced out shapes in his blood. "I wonder if you would like it if things were done to you as they were done to Alice."

"Hatter!" Alice called out.

"I'm close. I'm so close," Hatter whispered. "Stop. Don't." Alice's voice was shaking.

Hatter shut his eyes. "He deserves it! After everything he's done…he doesn't care, Alice."

Alice nodded, dropping the bag that she was carrying. "I know. But, I want go home." She was crying now; her words barely intelligible through her tears.

"What do you mean?" Hatter asked, keeping the gun on Dodo.

"I mean, I want to go back with you…okay?"

Hatter sniffed, and stood up. "Yeah."

Dodo scrambled to his feet, covering his cut with his hand. "Get him!" he roared at Caterpillar.

"You're not dead," Caterpillar replied.

"No, but he will be!" Dodo pulled out his gun, and rushed at Hatter.

"No!" Alice shouted, jumping in front of Hatter. "No…stop."

Caterpillar walked over, and removed the gun out of Dodo's hand. "You're done."

"Get them out of here!" Dodo snarled.

"No…you're done," Caterpillar said to Dodo. "If you don't leave now, I'll call for the guards."

Hatter gripped Alice's hand. "Let's go."

"Who do you think you are?" Dodo asked.

"The head of the Resistance. So far every single move you've made has proved detrimental to our goal, and never mind the King-"

"Jack!" Alice flinched as Dodo yelled.

"Alice…this has nothing to do with us. We need to go," Hatter whispered in her ear.

She nodded, and started to follow Hatter out of the room, but not before she heard Jack say, "We have to do what's best for Wonderland."

Hatter yanked her out of the tower, throwing her against the stone wall. He kissed her fiercely, tears staining his cheeks. "Don't ever do that again."

"Do what?"

"Step in front of me when there's a gun involved." He was breathing hard as he rest his forehead against hers. "Don't ever do that."

"I thought he was going to shoot you," she whispered.

"And what if he did? He would've shot you. No, no, that's not okay."

Alice started crying again. "But, if he shot you…that wouldn't be okay either." She wrapped her arms around his back, and clung to him. "Never."

"Okay." Hatter placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Never."

* * *

><p>Hatter grunted, and kicked Alice on the calf. She yelped, and turned around in the bed to find him in the midst of a vivid nightmare. "Hatter?" she leaned over, and touched his forehead. He was sweating all over, and the covers were twisted around his legs. "Hatter?"<p>

He moaned, kicking Alice again. Hatter muttered something, and flipped to his side. "Hatter?"

He opened his eyes. "Alice?"

"You were having a nightmare. You're covered in sweat, are you okay?"

"I…" he glanced down. "I don't…I'm sorry. I'll head into the shower."

"No. I don't care. I just…worried about you."

"I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

Alice grabbed his cheeks, and gave him a kiss. "I don't want to go back to sleep."

"What do you want to do?" he murmured. "I'll turn the light on if you want to talk."

"No."

Hatter nodded. "I love you."

"Can you say that again?" she asked quietly.

He rolled over her. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you."

"Can you say that again?" he asked this time.

Alice blushed. "It feels so strange to say it since I've never said it to anyone, but, I love you."

"Good." He started kissing her long her neck. "Do you think we can begin the two days in bed now?"

"Yes. I think that'll be possible."

Hatter eagerly bounded out of the bed, pulling off his boxers, and letting his erection spring free. "Thank gods, you have no idea how much my bits have been longing for you."

"Your bits?"

"Yeah." He reached out to stroke his cock. "This."

Alice swallowed. "You should probably put a rubber on that now. I don't want to stop." She reached down to pull off her panties.

"Right. Rubber. Fuck. Right." Hatter scrambled over to the table. "I do want to take my time though."

"Where do you want to start?"

He finished sliding the rubber on. "I have an idea." Hatter pushed Alice's thighs apart. "I think I'll start down here."

"Oh, no…"

Hatter kissed along her outer lips, curling his index finger inside, stopping at her clit. He let out a shuddering moan, and happily snuggled his face along her thigh. Hatter kept his finger on her clit as he used his tongue to suck.

Alice tightened her grip on the bed sheets. "Ha…Hatter."

He let go of her left thigh, and reached his hand up to tweak at her nipple. Alice let out a gasp, inadvertently tightening the muscles in her legs. She could feel the moisture flooding her thighs as Hatter fervently licked it up. Her body warmed as the intense pleasure washed over her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, god….ohhhh, fuck. Ohhhhh, god!" she screamed. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she shut them; seeing nothing but yellow circles. "Hatter, Hatter, Hatter," she whimpered.

Hatter climbed up, holding her tight. "You sounded so good," he said, his voice thick.

"I want you to." She pulled him down for a kiss. "Do it."

He didn't hesitate. He quickly slid inside her, and let out a groan as he stretched out, every inch of his cock encased in her walls. "Oh, this is perfect. So bloody perfect. I fit so well inside."

Alice giggled. "I think so."

Hatter started to move. "I don't think I can last that long. This is like…oh, gods." He shook, and bit his lip. "Oh, gods. Good, so good."

"Mmmm hmmm," she nodded, digging her nails into his back. "I want to hear you."

Sweat dripped off his biceps as he struggled to hold himself up above her. "Oh, fuck." He leaned back so he was perched on his knees, and Alice's legs were lifted off the bed. He glanced down to where he could see himself thrust in and out and her. "Ohhhh, fuck." Hatter looked at her. "You look so good. You have the most perfect pussy."

"Really?" she panted.

"Mmmm hmmm. It's the most perfect one that I've ever seen." He moaned, and tightened his hands on her calves. "Oh, gods."

Alice watched as his eyes popped open. "Are you getting close?"

"Mmmm hmmm, mmm hmmm," he whimpered, scrunching his face up. "Oh, gods. Ohhhhh, fuccccccck." Hatter ungracefully jostled Alice's legs in motion with his body as he released everything out. "Alice. Alice."

"Oh, god," she mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…my legs are getting sore." Alice grimaced as the cuts on her legs started to burn.

"Oh!" He hastily pulled out of her, and Alice sighed as she stretched her legs out with a satisfying crack. "I'm sorry, I just…"

Alice curled up next to him, flinging her leg over his thigh. "Can we stay like this?"

"Yes," he replied in a hushed voice. "What'll we do?" she asked.

He looked down at her. "When?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I know my plan for tomorrow." He grinned, and raised his eyebrows. "Eating. Lots and lots of eating."

"Have you not been eating well?" she asked innocently.

"I haven't had much of a chance to eat my favorite things, no," Hatter replied wickedly.

She peered up at him. "Somehow I get the feeling that you're not talking about actual food."

"Well…I think there's some protein in it, yeah?"

Alice blushed. "You're so bad."

"And you love me for it, yeah?" Hatter's voice dropped on the word, love. He bit his lip, and glanced uncertainly at her.

"Yeah…I do."

He sighed out in relief that he didn't know he was holding inside. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Hatter scooped out the scrambled eggs with the spatula, and placed them on the waiting plates in front of him. "Alice!" he called out. "Food's ready!"<p>

Alice stumbled into the kitchen, wearing nothing but one of Hatter's shirts. "I'm here."

"Are you all right?"

"I think I'm still getting whatever they put in me out of my system." She groaned, and sat down at the table.

"Oh. Maybe you should just have some tea and toast then."

"No, I…I'm hungry. And those eggs look good." She giggled, looking at Hatter. "Did you really cook those naked?"

"Ah, didn't you know? It's one of my specialties," Hatter replied. He set down the plate and tea. "Scrambled eggs always taste better when the cook is naked."

"You're not going to put on any clothes at all?"

Hatter grinned before he dug into the eggs. "Nope. I'm going to stay like this so I can be at the ready for you."

"I suppose you want me to take my shirt off then?"

"Um…yes. Nothing better then looking at a beautiful set of tits over breakfast."

Alice smiled, and began to pull the shirt over her head when there was a knock on the door. She froze, and quickly pushed it back down. "Who is it?"

Hatter paled. "I don't know, I…stay there." He jumped up, and peeked through the peephole. "Oh, it's just Caterpillar."

"Caterpillar?" Alice exclaimed. "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, I…let me open-"

"Hatter!" she hissed. "You're naked!"

"Oh. Right." He glanced down. "Better not make Caterpillar have penis envy first thing in the morning."

"Hatter!"

They ran into the bedroom where Alice grabbed one of Hatter's sweatpants, and Hatter pulled on a pair of shorts. "Ah, why don't you admit it, love?" he asked. "That my bits are a pretty remarkable specimen."

"You're mad!" but she laughed as Hatter slapped her on the butt. "Only a pair of shorts?"

"Quicker for taking off once he leaves." Hatter opened the door. "Caterpillar, how did you find this place?"

Caterpillar stammered as he took in Hatter's state of undress. "Um, Griffin…I apologize. I should have called from the hall."

"Come in," Alice said. "I hope you don't mind that we're eating."

"Yeah, we've sorta forgotten about food these past twenty four hours," Hatter winked at Alice.

Caterpillar turned pink. "Right. I just…I came here with something that I thought might…as thanks." He pulled out a wrapped scroll. "It's for you."

Hatter untied the ribbon, and rolled out the page. "It's a map."

"An old map, but it leads to the rabbit's hole in the south. It's a way for Alice to get home," Caterpillar said. "That is, if it hasn't been destroyed."

Alice gasped. "I don't…" she looked at Hatter. "How come you didn't tell me about this?"

"I thought it was legend. That they all disappeared after the first Alice left," Hatter replied.

"Oh, no. It's real. I just hope it hasn't been destroyed in the fifty years since I last saw it," Caterpillar said. "I just…you've been through so much, Alice. I thought you might want to try."

"If you knew about it earlier, how come you didn't tell us?" she asked.

"I don't know," Caterpillar said softly. "Everything was a mess. Everything still is a mess, but, what you went through…"

"What happened to Dodo?" Hatter gritted out.

"He's in jail. He refused to leave peacefully, we had no choice."

Hatter nodded. "How would we get there?"

Alice stared at him. "Hatter, you can't possibly be considering this!"

"And why not?"

"Because…I'm just one person. What about the rest of the Oysters? What about all the work that I've been doing?"

Caterpillar spoke up, "You are more then welcome to continue it."

Alice nodded. "Okay, then."

"I'm sorry, I…" Caterpillar smiled gently. "I just wanted to offer this to you."

"Thank you."

"If you two choose to stay, the coronation is in three days. I know that Jack would like to see you there," Caterpillar said.

"Oh. And is he to be married?" Hatter asked.

"No. I discussed it with Jack, and…it's not needed now." Caterpillar watched as Hatter linked his hand with Alice's. "I'm going to go. I'm sorry, Alice."

"No need to be." She ventured forth a small smile as he left. "Tell Jack that we'll see him at the coronation."

Hatter locked the door behind him. "Alice, I think we should consider this."

"Consider what? Something that may not be there anymore? No, I want to stay with you."

"Alice…"

She sat down at the table. "Hatter…please. I just want to enjoy my day with you," she said tersely.

Hatter picked up the scroll, and wrapped it back up. "What are you thinking?"

"I want to finish these eggs, and then get back into bed with you."

He forced a smile on his face as he looked at her. "Okay, and then tomorrow?"

Alice took a bite of the eggs. "We'll talk." She glanced at the scroll. "But, not now, okay?"

Hatter watched her as she scarfed down the rest of her breakfast. "Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: Due to having the flu, and unable to basically move around for the past three days, it's given me a lot of time for writing, hence why you guys are getting another chapter much sooner. Sure, my house is currently a mess, but hey another chapter! I have to thank Brumeier for this chapter, especially over a certain situation, and I'm glad that I listened to her. Thank you all so much who have been consistently reading and reviewing, it means so much to me, especially because I know the subject matters I've been broaching in some of the chapters have been a bit disturbing for some of you. Thank you all again!**

Chapter Eleven

Hatter waved the sewing needle over the flame, getting it properly darkened before he blew the flame out. Alice lay on the couch, her feet propped up on a pillow. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as one could ever be," Alice replied. "Is it going to hurt?"

"I don't know. I don't think so." Hatter grabbed warm cloth off the table. "Come on, lift your legs." He slid on the couch, and took her feet in his hands.

Alice winced as he slowly pierced the needle in the protruding blister. "Jesus!"

"I know. It looks like it's just these two." Hatter removed the needle, and placed the washcloth over where the blister was draining. "Have you been feeling better?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know." She scrunched up her face as Hatter attacked the other blister. "I just keep wondering what they put in that…" she groaned. "It has to end any day now, right?"

Hatter moved to place the washcloth on the other foot. "Do you think you're ready to talk now?"

"Talk about what?"

"The coronation is tomorrow. Did you really want to go?"

She shook her head slowly. "No."

"Then why did you tell Caterpillar you were going to?"

"Because, I…I thought that's what he wanted to hear." She shrugged. "Actually…the further I can be from Jack now, the better."

"Can you tell me why you don't want to go to the rabbit hole? I mean…this is a chance for you to go home," Hatter said. "Don't you?"

"I don't know," Alice replied. "Time has passed, you know? I mean…how would I explain to my mother?"

"Don't you want to see her?"

"Yes. I mean…I don't know."

Hatter waited a moment. "Why don't you tell me what the real reason is?"

"Because it sounds stupid."

"No, come on."

She sighed. "I'm sick of all the changing that's been going on. I mean, it took me a while to accept that my father was gone. Actually, I don't think I ever accepted that he was gone, at least not until I saw him die." Hatter remained silent. "And even then, accepting that my father was taken to some world that I thought only existed in a story…"

"That was not your fault," he interjected.

"No, I know. But, then the Queen destroyed the ring, and I was stuck here," Alice said. "And, I…I didn't know what to do, and I fell in love with you, and I left, and…" She shook her head. "So, when I went to Jack's, and I started interviewing the other Oysters, I felt like, okay, this is my routine now."

"And then you got taken."

"Right, and when I came back with you, it was like, okay no more. I can accept it that I'll stay in Wonderland, I mean, I can be happy with you, right?"

"I hope you can."

"And, that's what I want. I just want to be with you. You heard Caterpillar, I can continue working on the surveys-"

Hatter nodded. "But, I don't understand why-"

"Because you're changing everything again!" Alice shouted. "I'm trying my best to get used to life here. I've accepted that I'm staying here, and here's a wrench thrown into everything."

"Okay. I understand that, but, one more question for you." Hatter took her hand, squeezing it in his. "What do you think we're really doing here?"

She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Remember when we were on the boat? I talked about going back to your world with you."

"I thought you were just upset."

"No, I…I meant it. I'm not a Tea seller anymore, Alice. When you left, and I took that job with Turtle, you know it was only because you were gone."

"Right, and now you can do what you want!" Alice exclaimed.

"I have you, but, there's nothing left for me in Wonderland at least not in the city. And, admit it, Alice."

"Admit what?"

"You want to see your mother. You want to be in your old life again, I mean, I'm willing to stay here, and be with you, I just…I keep thinking here's an opportunity that you can't let pass by."

Alice sniffled as tears fell down. "You told me that you thought the rabbit holes were legend. What did you mean by that?"

"It's a story that we grew up hearing. When the first Alice came into Wonderland she came through the rabbit hole. There were three rabbit holes, one in the north in the land of the White Queen, one in the south for the Red Queen, and one in the city for the Queen of Hearts. Of course when Alice was older, she returned through the mirror, but, when she left for the final time, the rabbit holes disappeared," Hatter explained. "It was like they were saying they were only there for Alice, and when she left…"

"And you accuse me of coming from a world of children's stories?"

Hatter chuckled. "I know, right? I never really believed in the rabbit holes. I always thought it was referring to something else, but then when Caterpillar mentioned it…I thought there might be something to the stories after all."

"But, that's my point," Alice said. "What if we get to where the map says, and the rabbit hole isn't there? We would've wasted our time, and then what? We stay in the south? We come back?"

"I wouldn't mind learning how to farm," Hatter murmured.

"Farm?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Well, or something. I mean, Unicorn is in the south, she can help us find work if needed."

"But, how would you do in my world? I mean, won't you need papers, stuff like that?"

"Sure," he agreed. "I'll ask Caterpillar to do for me what he did for Jack."

Alice nodded, biting her lips as the tears flowed out faster. "Hatter? I miss my mom." She snuggled against him, and buried her face in his chest. "I miss her."

"I know."

"You would really go back with me to my world if it came to that?" she whispered.

"In a heartbeat," Hatter replied.

"Okay."

"So, that means I have another question for you. If it turns out that the rabbit hole is really gone, are you, I mean, would you hate staying here…with me?"

"No."

* * *

><p>Hatter took a sip of the tea, and gave one more glance towards the silent phone next to him. It hadn't rung in two hours, but Hatter kept thinking that if he stared at it long enough it would be forced to ring.<p>

He growled lightly, and flipped the page of the book he was reading. Hatter just let his eyes scan over the words, but none of them really held his interest for much longer than a few seconds.

"Hatter?"

He snapped his head up. A bleary looking Alice was standing by the doorway. "What are you doing awake?"

"I could ask you the same question." She peered at his clothes. "Did you…did you even go to bed?"

"No, I…" he put the book down. "I called Dormie, trying to find Caterpillar. The tower doesn't have a phone."

"Oh, yeah." Alice sat in the chair across from him. "Why was that? I mean it's the family tower, right?"

"It's old," Hatter pointed out. "I mean, yeah, they updated it, but it was more used as summer place than anything else."

"There's a lot about Wonderland that doesn't make much sense to me," Alice admitted. "I mean, you have these Scarabs and obviously your medical science is way above what it is in my world. But, you have these old phone, and you have to use horses to travel on land."

"We have trains," he added, "But, what do you use in your world?"

"Cars, bikes."

"I don't know what those are. Do you need something, Alice?" he asked.

"Oh. Yeah, I came for some water." She swallowed, and lightly touched her throat as if she suddenly remembered. "I was feeling kind of dehydrated."

"Oh. Stay here, I'll get you some."

"You don't have to-" Alice watched as he walked over to the sink. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Hatter placed the glass of water in front of her.

"Did you hear from Caterpillar yet?"

"Ah, yeah. Two hours ago. He said that he needed to meet with Jack, or something…I dunno." Hatter shrugged. "Said he was going to call back."

Alice nodded. "Did you tell him that we were going to go to the rabbit hole?"

"Yeah. Told him that if he really wanted to help us, he was going to have to give us all the necessary documentation, everything and more that he gave Jack," he replied.

"Did he agree?"

"Yeah. And that's when he said he needed to meet with Jack." Hatter shrugged again. "You feeling better?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure I got dehydrated from all of the vomiting that's been going on these past few days."

"Do you think it's over now?"

Alice chuckled wryly. "I hope so."

"You know I was just thinking-" Hatter startled as the phone rang. "Ah, just when I didn't think about it."

"That's how it always is. Like a watched pot never boils or whatever the saying is."

"I don't…" He chuckled. "I should answer the phone." He picked up the handle. "Hello? Yeah, yeah. No, that's-no, that's no problem. Sure."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Seems awfully short for a phone call that you've been staying up all night for."

"He asked me to meet him at the White Rabbit after the coronation, that's all."

"Oh. He didn't say anything else?"

"No. Probably wants to go over everything with me there." Hatter smiled at her. "Are you planning to go to the coronation?"

"No." She shook her head. "Look, I think it's a good thing that Jack's going to be King. I just…I don't need to see him."

"You know, when you first came here, and…we were, you know, looking for Jack, I never thought would've been…I mean…" he smiled weakly. "Yeah."

"When is the coronation supposed to start?"

"A couple of hours. Why?"

Alice finished up the rest of the water. "Well, I think you should come back into bed with me."

"I should probably catch up on some sleep."

"Well, we can sleep later." Alice licked her lips, and looked up at him. "If you want."

Hatter jumped up. "Hell, yeah! Sex with you always takes precedence over sleep."

She giggled. "Always?"

He picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. "Um…I'm pretty sure the answer to that is…yeah."

Alice reached behind, and plopped the hat off his head. "I think your hat looks better on me."

"I've never shown you my other hat tricks, have I?"

She blushed, covering her face with his hat. "Other hat tricks?"

"Oh…yeah." Hatter dropped her on the bed, and took his hat back. He placed it on his head, and unzipped his trousers. "Are you ready?"

Alice grinned. "Do it."

* * *

><p>Hatter tightened his black jacket at the shoulders, and opened the door to the White Rabbit building. "Hello?" Only one light was on in an otherwise dark hall.<p>

"Hatter!" Ten exclaimed.

"Hey, I, um….er, here to see Caterpillar. He told me to meet him here after the coronation, I-"

"Yes, of course! I've just been wandering these hall waiting for you," Ten said.

Hatter raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"I..I don't have that much to do," Ten stammered.

"Obviously," he muttered. He tipped his black fedora back on his head, and followed Ten down the hall. They walked down the stairs to a large meeting room where Caterpillar and Jack were surrounded by Suits. "Jackie boy, I thought you would be partying after your coronation this morning."

"The big ball isn't until tonight," Jack replied stiffly. "I noticed that you and Alice weren't there."

Hatter chuckled. "Well…we were, um, spending the time being otherwise occupied."

Jack glowered. "From what I remember of Alice, she isn't-"

"Quiet…Jack," Caterpillar warned. "Hatter, please take a seat."

"Okay."

Caterpillar pulled out a large brown envelope. "This has everything you've asked for, and more. Identification, money for there, as well as Wonderland. Some papers for Alice."

"Wow. Thank you so much, I mean this-" Hatter reached forward for the envelope when Caterpillar pulled it back.

"There's one catch. You need to do one thing for us before I can give you these papers."

"Um…sure. What do you need?"

Jack stood up. "Dodo is being held in the jail here. He has been questioned intensely over what his plans were all along."

Hatter smirked. "You never could trust him."

"Any court we put him in would find him guilty of treason. We just don't want to start off Jack's reign with this, you know, a trial, and all that," Caterpillar rambled.

"Spit it out," Hatter gritted.

"We need you to kill Dodo," Jack stated.

"Kill Dodo?"

"You've come close several times," Jack pointed out. "Look, we'll provide you with the gun-"

Hatter stood up. "No. I'm just going to take these papers, and just-"

"No." Caterpillar looked resolutely at Hatter. "I won't give you the papers until you do this."

Hatter started shaking. "If you want Dodo executed for treason, then why don't you," he nodded at Jack, "you order his execution?"

"I just officially became King, Hatter. I don't want a trial, much less an execution. I'm trying to move away from the practices of my mother."

"But, you're not, are you? Need I remind you that you killed your mother in front of everybody?" Hatter snarled.

"And you killed your brother!" Jack exclaimed. "You've killed numerous others!"

"I'm not that person anymore!"

"You want to get Alice home, don't you, Hatter?" Caterpillar asked.

"You know I do," he said quietly.

"Then…" Caterpillar placed the gun in his hand. "It'll take one minute."

"If you want him dead…then why don't _you_ just kill him yourself?" Hatter asked.

"We can't have anything to do with it, Hatter," Jack said. "You're leaving Wonderland, and by the time his body gets discovered by others…you'll be long gone."

"And, if I don't do this?"

"Then…I don't see any way of getting Alice back home, at least not legally in her world," Caterpillar said. "You know that Alice would be happier at home."

Hatter swallowed, and looked down at the gun. "I…" he shut his eyes. "Where's he being kept?"

"The jails…downstairs," Jack said softly.

"Right." Hatter turned towards the door, and headed down the stairs. He lifted his sleeve to his nose as the stench of bodily fluids, and odor hit his nose. A few lights were lit in between the empty cells.

Hatter froze when he saw Dodo. The man was sleeping on a hard cot in the corner of the last cell. Hatter shivered as he lifted the gun through the gaps in the bars.

He shut his eyes, and forced the bile threatening to make its way up his throat, to stay down. He released the hammer on the gun, and shot Dodo dead in the heart.

Hatter gasped, falling down to the ground. He watched as Dodo's body slumped to the floor with a puddle of blood already pooling out. He ripped the hat off his head, and started sobbing.

He sniffed, and wiped at his nose. Hatter topped his hat back on, and slowly stood back up. He gripped the hand rail the whole way, holding the gun out as he reached the room.

"Give…me…the…envelope…" he ordered, spitting out each word.

"Is it done?" Caterpillar asked.

"Didn't you hear the gun shot?" Hatter waved the gun in Caterpillar's face. "One dead Dodo downstairs. Now…give me the envelope, or I will kill you too."

"Okay, okay." Caterpillar slid the envelope across the table. "I think you'll find everything in order."

"Yeah…" Hatter whispered. He placed the gun on the table. "I…" he shut his eyes. "Am I really…" Hatter picked up the envelope, and stormed out.

* * *

><p>Alice jumped as she heard the door slam. "Hatter?" She stopped sorting her clothes, and headed out to the hall. The bathroom door was shut, and Alice spied Hatter's boots, jacket, and hat strewn on the hallway floor. "Hatter?"<p>

The envelope was left on the kitchen table. Alice glanced at it quickly before heading back to the bathroom. "Hatter? Let me in." She sighed, and opened the door. "You didn't even…lock it. Hatter?"

He was curled up against the edge of the tub; his knees drawn up to his chest. "Get out of here."

"No…I…" Alice knelt down. "I saw the envelope, but, why…what happened?"

"Nothing."

"I…I don't…" she moved her fingers through his hair. "You're crying."

"I'm a horrible man," Hatter whispered.

"What? No, you're not."

He lifted his eyes up. "I killed Dodo."

"Um…Hatter. Look, I'm sure-"

"He was sleeping. He didn't even know I was there. I just…" he lifted his hand up. "I shot him. Who…only someone so depraved does something like that."

Alice shut her eyes. "Why did you kill him?"

"If I didn't…we couldn't get you home."

She exhaled. "They made you do it."

"I should've woken him up," Hatter continued in a hushed voice. "I should've…but, maybe if he was asleep then he wouldn't have felt it, right?"

"I don't understand. If they wanted Dodo dead, then why didn't…this sounds terrible, but, why didn't they just do it themselves?" Alice asked.

He looked at her. "Why would the King of Wonderland do it when they have me as an option? And just when they know how to push me."

"Hatter…"

He started sobbing. "Every time I think…they knew. They knew about you, just how far I would go, because I did it before. I killed those men in the hospital, I killed Walrus, I killed some Tea heads. What's one more?"

Alice wrapped her arms around him. "You're a good man, Hatter."

"You must be the only one who thinks so."

"Well…I do."

Hatter sniffed. "If I'm such a good man, then…why do I keep doing these horrible things?"

Alice stared up at the ceiling, willing herself not to cry. "You've done everything to protect someone else. Even…even when you were working for Turtle. You were protecting the Oysters."

"Alice…"

"Stop," she whimpered. "Don't say anything, okay?" She started crying. "Okay?"

Hatter nodded, nuzzling his face in her hair. "I don't know what I would do without you," he murmured.

* * *

><p>Hatter was lying on the couch fast asleep; his head resting on Alice's lap. Alice untangled her fingers through the ends of Hatter's hair, and slowly got up, gently placing his head back on the couch.<p>

She sat down at the kitchen table, and quietly opened the envelope, dumping the contents out. Several pieces of paper were held together with clips, bills were wrapped together with elastics, and some smaller envelopes soon revealed coins.

Alice picked up the stack that had her name written on top. She was about to pull the first card out when she heard Hatter walk into the kitchen. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No." Hatter's eyes were blood shot with deep circles rimming his eyelids. "I missed you." He sat down in the chair next to her. "I didn't even get a chance to look at this."

"There's a lot." Alice unraveled the bills. "These are not from America. These are British. I mean, does the rabbit hole only end up in England?"

"Ah, is that where the first Alice was from?"

"Yeah. I guess that's why there's a passport in here with my name on it," Alice chuckled. "It looks real. I guess Jack really did do his research. It even has my real birthday."

Hatter sifted through his papers, unearthing a checkbook. "Now, apparently I've inherited the money that Jack had in your world." He showed Alice the balance listed. "Is that good?"

Her eyes widened. "Um…yeah. You're a fucking millionaire." She chuckled. "You know, I have to wonder how they did all this. Everything looks so real, and it's all so thorough."

"Sometimes I think it's better when we don't question everything." Hatter picked up a piece of paper. "A birth certificate, apparently. They used my real name for everything, and my parents."

Alice looked at him. "We don't have to do this if you don't want."

"Uh, no. It's okay." He opened the envelope containing the Wonderland money. "At least they gave us the new currency. We can use it to get on the train."

"They worked so fast in Wonderland with the money," Alice said. "But, I suppose that's a good thing."

"Yeah, Wonderland needs to move on," Hatter smiled softly. "New Wonderland ID's too."

"Wonderland ID? You guys have those?" Alice asked. "Where's mine?" She flipped through the cards. "Um, how come my name is Charlotte Davidson?" she waved the card in his face.

Hatter chuckled. "Well, mine says Stuart Davidson. Do I look like a Stuart?"

"But….why-"

"Simple. We can't parade you around as an Oyster, especially not an Oyster named Alice," he explained. "As for me, well, once Dodo's body is discovered from wherever they dump him…I'll be a wanted man, again. Heh. First I'm a wanted man, because Dodo put a bounty on my head, and now-"

"That's not fair!" Alice shouted. "You did what they asked! You did…nothing wrong."

Hatter lifted Alice's hand, and pressed a kiss to it. "Alice…"

"Okay. No. All right, so…we have to pretend to be brother and sister for this train ride, and whatever?"

"No, no. Not brother and sister…are you kidding me? We look, and sound nothing alike!" Hatter exclaimed.

Alice blushed. "Then…are you suggesting…?"

"Would it be so terrible to pretend?" Hatter pulled off one of his rings. "Here."

"Hatter…"

"No. Stuart, remember? Stuart." He placed the ring on her left hand. He chuckled. "Charlotte."

"You probably should take off your other ring…so we match," Alice said quietly.

He nodded, his right hand shaking as he took the ring off. He chortled nervously. "Um, so we match now." He lifted his left hand to show his single silver ring. "Good, yeah?"

"Heh. Yeah."

Hatter picked her left hand up. "Shall we leave in the morning?"

"Yes. Stuart." Alice giggled.

"So…what does a Stuart wear? I probably should tone down the shirts, yeah?"

"And I should probably wear a fancy dress." She laughed.

They both smiled at each other uncertainly. "So…bed?" Hatter asked.

Alice glanced down at her ring. "Um…yes. Bed. Need the sleep, right?"

Hatter stood up, and helped her up. "I think it looks good on you." He nodded. "Good."

She reddened. "Yours too." She ventured forth a small smile, and followed him into the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: Here we go, guys! A nice little fluffy chapter for everybody before some big revelations! Wish me luck, for I am going to try to have the next one done for you before the end of the week and I leave for vacation. Thank you everybody for the reviews and pm's, it means a lot to me. Though, FF has been a tad temperamental lately and I can't seem to find some reviews to respond back to, so if you reviewed and you didn't get a response, I am so sorry! As always, a big thanks for this chapter goes to Brumeier who really encouraged me to take the chapter in direction it ended up in. Enjoy, and I hope this puts a smile on all your pretty faces!**

Chapter Twelve

Alice scrambled after Hatter, jerking one of the bags over her shoulder. "Hatter! Hatter!" she shouted.

"No, no, no. Stuart, remember? I'm Stuart," Hatter said. He chuckled. "Al-Charlotte, has anyone ever told you that you don't do a very good job in running, and carrying bags?"

"Ha! I'm not the only one who keeps forgetting the names." Alice grinned. "So, show me, oh master of running and carrying a bag, show me how it's done."

Hatter stifled a laugh, flashing his dimples at her. "You know, I think the whole 'master' premise needs to be examined further." He shifted his bags on his shoulder.

"Ha ha. Look, do we really need to rush this? I mean, they must have trains running at different times."

"Not really. More like, a train in the morning, and a train at night," Hatter replied.

"And only three stations in all of Wonderland too?" Alice shook her head. "All right, Stuart…lead the way."

"Not a problem." He tipped his hat at her. "Charlotte."

"How long does it take to get there? To the station? I mean, um, the train ride?"

"I don't know, like, er, maybe four hours. I don't know, it's been a while since I've taken the train for anything. Actually, I think it's been a while since the trains even ran regularly." He glanced at her. "Are you ready to run?"

"No!"

"You mean, yes." Hatter grabbed her free hand, and pulled her down the street. "All Alices of Legend are supposed to be good runners."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Wherever did you get that idea from?"

"The whole chasing after the rabbit thing. Also, you did a pretty damn good job running away from the Jabberwocky."

"In both of those cases I was not carrying two bags, and also…I was going on adrenaline there."

He skidded to a stop, panting heavily. "Adrenaline, yeah?"

She smiled at him as she tried to catch her breath. "Yeah."

"We're here, and I believe I have the Wonderland money…right here." Hatter patted his coat pocket.

"How did you buy things before? Everything was Tea oriented?"

"Yeah. It depended on how much certain Teas were worth. There was bartering too, of course, which is primarily how I got paid," Hatter explained. "So, um, first time using money. You know, coins, pieces of paper."

"Go for it…Stuart." Alice nodded.

Hatter adjusted his hat. "Watch me in action." He walked over to the lone ticket desk, and slapped down some coins. "Two tickets for the train south."

"ID's please," the young, bored ticket master said.

"Right. Charlotte, do you want to give the nice bloke your ID?" Hatter grinned, and winked at her.

"No problem." She shook her head, and tried not to laugh as she procured her ID.

"Right then." Hatter watched as the boy scanned their ID's into the machine.

"This for the morning train?" When Hatter nodded in the affirmative, he continued, "One way or round trip?"

"One way. You see, the wife and I are newly married, so I'm thinking the longer we go away together, the better, yeah?" Hatter waggled his eyebrows at the boy. "You know what I mean."

Alice turned her head to stare at Hatter. "Stuart!" she hissed.

"Um…right. That'll be…well, that'll be a twenty," the poor mortified boy stuttered out.

"There you go, mate." Hatter pushed the coin through the slot. He handed Alice her ID. "Thanks." He pocketed the tickets, and took Alice's hand. "What? Did I go too far?"

"He's a teenager! I don't think he needed to hear that!" she whispered.

"Well, I think that Stuart would use any opportunity given to express how happy he is that he gets to shag his beautiful wife." Hatter stilled as he watched Alice blush. "I mean, I know I would."

"I…" Alice shook her head. "I think we should get on the train."

"Oh. The train. Right." He chuckled weakly. "So, have you ever been on a Wonderland train before?"

"No. You know that I didn't even know about a train until you told me," Alice reminded him.

"Oh. Right." Hatter shook his head. "I'm being daft, yeah?"

"Um…" she looked at him uncertainly. "The line to go into the train is right there."

"Ah, yes! The train. Yes!" He took her hand again, and pulled her along. "Are you ready to see my plan?"

"Um…yes?" Alice replied.

Hatter handed the conductor their tickets, and dragged Alice down the rows till he found an empty cabin. "Okay. You stay here." He left one of the bags with her, keeping the other on his shoulder.

"Wait…where are you going?"

"The bathroom. I'll be right back."

"I…okay." Alice stared at him dumbfounded as he shut the door after him. "Yeah. This whole thing is completely normal." She sat down in the leather covered chair closest to the window, and strummed her fingers against the glass as the train started moving.

"So…what do you think?" Hatter asked.

She turned her head towards the doorway, and burst out laughing. "What on earth have you done?"

Hatter had changed out of his clothes. His hat was gone, and his hair was slicked back. Instead of his normally loud silk shirts, he was wearing a tight long sleeved white shirt covered by a blue vest, and a pair of black rimmed glasses perched on his nose.

"I think _this_ is Stuart," Hatter announced. He plopped down in the seat across from her. "I read an Oyster story of yours years ago, and this character was named Stuart, and he was this…scientist, teacher type. He tried to get the girl."

"And, did he?"

"Well…yeah. She managed to fall for him…eventually." He grinned, and nodded at her. "You like it, yeah?"

"I think you are taking this whole thing way too far, but, the glasses look good. Where did you get them from?" Alice asked.

"Oh. They were my father's." Hatter removed them. "Actually, I can't even seen anything with them on."

Alice laughed, clapping her hands. "All in the name of Stuart, right?"

"Well, maybe not," he admitted. "Everything just looks like a blur."

"Oh. Too bad." She smiled. "I think you look rather dashing."

"Well." Hatter shrugged, and put the glasses back on. "A little bit of blurriness is okay. As long as sexual favors are promised in return."

"Well, you just sit there, and look pretty," Alice said solemnly. "And while I enjoy the view, I'll be busy thinking up some sexual favors."

Hatter nodded slowly, crossing one leg over his thigh. "You do that, Alice. Just open your mind."

* * *

><p>Alice pounded on the glass window. "Why won't this stupid window open? I mean, seriously, is this, like, bulletproof glass?"<p>

"What's wrong?" Hatter glanced at her. "Are you okay?"

"I need fresh air!" she shouted. "I should just take this stupid sweater off."

"No!" Hatter exclaimed. "I mean, you can't show your arm to anyone here!"

"Why is the glass bulletproof?" Alice asked. She hit the glass again.

"Um, I don't….it's Wonderland," Hatter replied weakly.

Alice breathed in deeply. "Oh…god. This can't be happening." She shut her eyes. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Out in the hallway. Go left, Alice…"

"Oh, god," she moaned. Alice paled, and ran out the door.

Hatter peered out the door, and watched as she stumbled into the ladies room. He winced, walking over to his bag where he stashed a canteen of water.

It was a few minutes before Alice sidled in. "Oh, god," she muttered. "I was feeling it for a while, but I thought if I closed my eyes, it would pass."

"I have some water."

"Oh…thanks." She smiled weakly, and sat down next to him. "Oh, god. I don't think I've gotten motion sickness since I was twelve, and that was mortifying because I was on a school trip." Alice took a long sip of the water. "Oh, god. I need to lie down."

"Oh! Lay down, and put your head on my lap." Hatter pushed the divider between the seats up, scooching down to the end.

"Where's your hat?" Alice asked softly.

"In the bag. Why? Do you miss me wearing it?"

She glanced at him warily. "No. There's no trash can in here, and I need something just in case."

Hatter gaped at her. "You mean, to throw up in."

"Well, I…it's better than the floor, and-"

"No, I…yeah, yeah." He scrambled back to his bag, and removed the furrowed hat. "I mean, I can always wash it."

Alice laughed faintly. She stretched out on the seat, resting her head on his lap. "I feel so stupid. Actually, my mom was like this every time we took a trip. Before we would leave she would stock up on the Dramamine, and put those pressure wrist bands on, even if we were just driving a couple hours away to Connecticut or something."

"Did it work?"

"Um, I don't know. I think so, though I remember one time Dad stopping three or four times so Mom could throw up, but, we were headed to Maine that time." She curled up next to him, holding his hat to her chest. "The best trip I ever took with them was the summer before Dad got taken. We went down to Washington, DC for a week. I went to all of the museums, walked along the Mall, and we took a day trip to Maryland where we had crab cakes." Alice looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I should stop."

"No. I…I admit that I have no bloody clue as to what you're talking about, but, go on." He gently moved his fingers through her hair.

"It was the last trip we took as a family. But, it was late one night, and Dad said that we had to go out with him, and I remember Mom saying, 'Oh, no! Robert, we are _not_ going out in DC at night, are you crazy?'" Alice laughed. "We're from New York. She would have no qualms about running to the store at night, but in DC? Oh, no. Pure danger." She sighed. "It was pretty. Everything was lit, and it was hot. And you know, maybe I remember it so much, because it was the last one. After Dad, when we thought that he left…Mom didn't like going out too much at night anymore."

"Alice…"

"And when I ran after Jack, it was dark. Mom's probably…" She shook her head. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you ever take a trip on a train, anything fun?" she asked.

Hatter grinned. "There was one good one. I was with this girl, um, oh…I think her name was Emma."

"You think?" Alice peered up at him. "You don't remember?"

"I was seventeen!" Hatter protested. "I remember her having brown hair. Anyways, we wanted to get out of the city. I was working as Tea seller, so I stole some to pay for our tickets north."

"What's in the north?"

"Well, nothing too much. I mean, two seventeen year olds, we just wanted to get away, even if it was just for one day. We got some fancy food, I stole a hat, and I stole a piece of jewelry for her," he said. "Then we went to one of the farms, and…well, we basically rolled around the grass having sex till we had to run to make the train back."

"Oh," Alice said, her voice hitching up. "Was it good?"

"I was seventeen. Any sex that I was getting was good, but, I have to say, I did pretty good. I mean, I did know my way around a pussy, even then," he boasted.

"Hatter! So, what…did you love her or something?"

"I…" he chuckled. "Alice, you can't possibly be jealous of some bird that I shagged, like, twelve years ago."

"Twelve….Hatter, how old are you?"

"Like, twenty nine," Hatter replied, furrowing his brow. "I think. Birthdays don't count much in Wonderland, not like Unbirthdays."

"Twenty nine? I didn't know."

"How old are you?"

"Not twenty nine," Alice said quickly.

"Oh. I got myself a young one, don't I?" Hatter grinned.

"Tell me another story. But," she waved her index finger at him. "No more stories that involve you shagging some girl. Not in the mood for that."

"Oh, but, I have to tell you, about ninety percent of my really awesome stories involve a girl," he joked.

"Then tell me a story involving the other ten percent."

"Ugh, fine. Would you prefer to hear a story about me and Griffin naked?" Hatter sighed dramatically.

"I like this story already." She smiled at him. "You kept forgetting something earlier."

"What?"

"You didn't call me Charlotte. You called me Alice."

He pursed his lips. "Well, you called me Hatter, even after I went through the trouble of changing my clothes."

"Oh, quiet. Now, you were saying something about you, and Griffin being naked?"

"I shouldn't have used that as a hook." He shook his head. "Okay, well, basically we had to sneak into the Casino, and well, to do that, we had to do a bit of buggery…yeah?"

* * *

><p>"Alice? Alice?" Hatter whispered. "Wake up."<p>

"Mmmm? What…how long as I sleeping for?" she mumbled.

"An hour? I dunno, it doesn't matter, we're here."

"Oh. Time to be Stuart, and Charlotte full time, right?" Alice stood up, and rubbed her eyes. "Guess I should get my bags."

Hatter popped the top of his hat. "Are you feeling better? You didn't puke anymore."

"Oh, yeah. I think sleeping helped." She bent down to pick up her bags. "Thank you."

"Come on…Charlotte." Hatter winked at her. "There's an inn not far from the station here. We can spend the night there before we start out." He threw his bags over his shoulders. "What do you think?"

"Well…" Alice grunted as someone hit her in the back with a piece of luggage. "Um, an inn. Why can't we just get started?"

"Well, it's like I said earlier…" Hatter jumped off the steps. "Come on." He held his hand out to her. "We should take advantage of the money that they gave us, and besides, I think we should have one night in a nice bed before we spend the rest on the ground."

"What?" Alice exclaimed. "Oh, god. We're going to be sleeping on the ground again."

"Well…yeah. I packed some blankets for that."

"Oh."

"Yeah, look c'mon, Al-Charlotte. Don't you think it'll be fun?"

"Um…I'm assuming you're talking about spending a night in an inn," Alice replied hesitantly. "Not the whole being in the woods thing?"

Hatter chuckled. "You…you love driving me mad, yeah?"

"I…no." Alice ran after him. "Ha-Stuart!"

Hatter pointed to the large white structure in between two large oak trees. "There! I _knew_ it was close."

"I'm assuming that you've been here before then?"

"Ah…what?"

"The inn. I mean, you seem familiar with it," she pointed out.

"What? Oh…I mean…come on!" Hatter exclaimed. He started dashing up to the door. "Charlotte!"

Alice puffed, grimacing as one of her bags slapped her stomach. "I'm coming!"

Hatter waited on the steps, holding the door open. "You know, I think we should try for a nice big room."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." He nodded resolutely. "Follow my lead."

"Last time you took the lead you kind of went off on a different tangent," Alice said.

"Trust me, yeah?" Hatter groaned as he saw the man at the front desk. "Shit."

"Shit?" Alice raised her eyebrows. "Okay…"

Hatter plastered a smile on his face, and tapped the desk. "Oi, mate, do you think we can get a room for tonight?"

"Hatter! Well, we haven't seen you in some time. The usual room? Or-" the attendant started to say.

He chuckled uncomfortably, aware of Alice glaring at him. "Oh, no. My name's not Hatter, it's Stuart. Stuart Davidson, and this is my wife, Charlotte." Hatter removed the glasses from his pocket, putting them on. "You must have me confused with someone else, mate. So…can we get a room?"

"I apologize. I-I thought…um, yes. Yes, we have a nice queen sized room-"

"Ah, no. See, this is the first stop on our honeymoon, so, um…nothing less than a suite will do," Hatter replied winking at him.

"It's two hundred a night for one of those."

Hatter pushed the money towards him. "I don't think that'll be a problem."

"No. No problem." The attendant happily accepted the coins. "We do need your ID's for the database."

"Wow. Wonderland has gotten all fancy since the Queen was deposed, or killed, rather, yeah?" Hatter muttered. "Al-alright, Charlotte? Your ID?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry, I, um not quite used to this, and plus, you know I, obviously just married him, so I changed my last name from Charlotte…York." Alice blushed as she blathered on. "Yes. I was Charlotte York before I became Charlotte…Davidson. Anyways…" she took out her card.

Hatter looked at her strangely. "Right. So, where's this suite?" He took the ID's and the key.

"Fourth floor. Room four twenty nine. The elevator is just around the corner."

"Ah, cheers, mate." Hatter adjusted the bags on his shoulders, and took Alice's hand. "Great thinking on the fly there," he whispered.

"Charlotte York. I said my name was Charlotte York." Alice giggled.

"Who's Charlotte York?" Hatter asked. "Is this the elevator? I can't see anything with these bloody glasses."

"Yes." Alice pushed the button. "Charlotte York isn't real. She's just a character on a show."

Hatter whipped off the glasses. "Much better. Now you don't look like a brown mass."

They walked in the elevator, and Alice glanced at him. "Who was she?"

"Who?"

"The girl you brought here, Hatter."

"I don't know-"

"Stop. She was the chocolate and cream cake girl…wasn't she?" Alice asked.

"You know, we should eat. This place has a great restaurant, and we should take advantage of it," Hatter said quickly.

Alice followed him out of the elevator. "What was her name?"

"It doesn't matter." He walked down the hall. "I was a different person then, Alice," he said quietly.

"No. I know. I think this is the room," Alice said.

"Yeah." Hatter unlocked the door. "So, are you ready?"

Alice cocked her head, and grinned. "Ready for what?"

"For…I don't know. Hotel room sex?" He sidled up next to her, throwing his bags on the floor.

She nodded. "I can get behind that." Alice placed her bags down next to his. "Can you tell me one thing? Did you love her?"

"Food! I need food! Don't you need food?" he exclaimed.

"You did. Didn't you?" Alice smiled. "I would love some food." She let out a laugh as Hatter pulled her out of the room.

* * *

><p>They stood on the back porch, with Hatter leaning against the rail, and Alice looking up at the sky. It was dark, and there was a bonfire lit on the grounds below.<p>

"Something I always wondered," Alice said, breaking the silence. "If the sky is the same here as it is at home."

Hatter reached over, and took her hand. "I think we should go down there. There's a nice fire going, and it looks like people are, you know, gathering."

"Oh, I don't know-"

"Last time we were by a fire, albeit a smaller one, I kept thinking of how beautiful you are. I wanted to sit next to you."

Alice smiled. "I don't really know what to say to them."

He shrugged. "You don't have to say anything." Hatter took her hand as they walked down the stairs.

Small groups of people were mingling around the bonfire. There was a wooden table set up under one of the trees with drinks, and platters of food.

"Ah, oi, mind if we sit here, mate?" Hatter asked the well muscled man who was smoking a cigarette by one of the large logs.

"Go for it," he replied. "Do you want a smoke?"

"Oh, thanks. Yeah." Hatter reached over, and pulled a cigarette out from the pack, lighting it. "It's been a while." He gave a quick glance to Alice was who staring at him, horrified. "Just one."

The man sniggered. "I'm Karl."

"Stuart, and this is my wife, Charlotte."

"Hey." Alice's eyes widened as she caught a glance of the green mark on Karl's bald head. "You're an Oyster!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I apologize if-" Karl started to say.

"No! No! I mean, um, we're from the city, and I thought all of the Oysters were there," Alice quickly continued.

"Oh. No, I was there. I'm the chef for the inn. I think, Unicorn," Karl shook his head. "Still not used to saying these names. Anyways, she asked me about my background. I told her that I was a chef in New York, and she told me that they needed a new one down here."

"Are you happy with having a job?" Alice asked.

He shrugged. "You know, I thought, when we were all standing there on the field that it was over. I was going to get home." He shook his head. "And, of course we know what happened. But, I saw myself in the mirror…and it wasn't the same person."

"What do you mean?" Hatter asked.

"I mean, I don't know how much time has passed since I was taken here. I look older, you know? So, has that same amount of time passed for my wife and kids?"

Alice looked up at him. "You're married?"

Karl showed her his wedding band. "Yeah."

"I'm so sorry," she said softly.

Hatter threw his finished cigarette in the grass. "Is that a guitar behind you?" he asked Karl.

"Oh…yeah." Karl pulled it from behind the log. "I used to play when I was younger, and I saw this at that library place in the city. I find it to be like home."

"Can I borrow it for a minute?"

"Sure." Karl grinned, and handed it to Hatter. "You know a song?"

"Just one. I learned it recently," Hatter replied.

"You know how to play guitar?" Alice asked shocked.

"In the city. I was…well, I was, er, helping out at the library, and there was a young Oyster who played guitar, and I learned just one song, but…" Hatter swallowed. "I heard it, and…" He stood up, and started to strum the first notes.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York city? I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes, you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

Alice blushed as Hatter winked at her.

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But, just believe me girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

Hatter knelt down so he was kneeling next to Alice, his eyes boring into hers as he continued to sing.

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

Alice felt her breath quicken, as Hatter lightly touched her lips before he stood back up.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes, and trains, and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah, I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world would never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah, here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

Hatter stared at Alice, his hand shaking on the guitar as he breathed hard.

* * *

><p>Alice closed the door behind them. "You know, you're a good singer," she said shyly.<p>

Hatter chuckled nervously. "One of my secret talents, yeah?" He pulled the vest off, and ran his fingers through his hair. "For some reason it made me think of you."

Alice walked over, and gave him a kiss. "That's sweet."

"I may have one more thing to confess," Hatter whispered. "It may seem silly, but, I've rather been enjoying this pretend marriage."

She smiled, tapping him lightly on the chest before walking off. "You know, if you play your cards right, it might really happen." Alice blushed, and stilled. "I-I, I didn't mean-"

"Really?" Hatter leaned down, and unlaced his boots. He kicked them off, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Take your clothes off," he murmured in her ear.

"You take yours off first," she replied.

"Fine." Hatter pulled off his shirt, and undid his trousers, taking the boxers off with them. "Your turn."

Alice quickly stripped off her clothes, and ran over to the bed. "I think we should probably do something that we haven't done." She reddened. "I'm not talking about anything extreme."

"What then?" Hatter could feel all the blood rushing down to his nether regions as he watched her pose on all fours on the bed. "Alice…"

"Now, I've never done this before. I mean, I'm not talking about…that thing-" she shook her head, looking flustered. "Although, I haven't done that either, but, I'm not-"

"I know what you mean." Hatter growled, and perched on the bed. He started biting and sucking his way up her thighs leaving small indentions in her skin. He trailed a finger along the curve of her ass, leaning down to lick a patch of flesh. "I love your body."

"You do?" she asked.

"Fuck, yeah. Even if we didn't do anything, I could just enjoy looking at it, work in a wank or two."

"Just a wank or two?" Alice breathed out.

"Well, ten. Maybe twenty." Hatter adjusted himself so he was on his knees; positioned behind her. He took a moment to admire the shape of her back before he reached down to slip himself inside. He let out a moan of pleasure as he felt Alice adjust to him expanding inside her. "Good?" he finally managed to get out.

"Oh, yeah," she murmured.

Hatter rest his hands on her hips, his fingers leaving visible marks on her pale skin as he started to slowly thrust. "Is this good? Do you like it?" He arched his hips up. "Oh…fuck. Oh, is that too deep?"

She shook her head. "No." She let out a soft moan as she felt his heavy balls slap her directly against her clit with each plunge. "Oh, god."

He slid his hand over her back, mingling his fingers through the ends of her hair. "You look good. Your pussy is so wet."

Alice craned her neck so she could watch him. His face was twisted up in concentration, and he was licking his lips. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't make it so wet next time."

Hatter opened his eyes, giving her a slight grin as he forced himself to breathe. "Don't you dare. I like it when you're this wet. If I could have you soaking wet like this every minute…" His eyes rolled back as he sunk in deeper. "I would."

"I would ruin a lot of underwear that way."

"Should I admit to my secret desire to steal your knickers?"

She looked over at him again. "Really?"

"Ohhhhhh…" he groaned. He scrambled for her hair, pulling at it as he jerked faster. "I love the way you smell."

"You do? Do you want me to, um," Alice paused trying to collect her thoughts as her clit kept getting stimulated by his balls. "Do you want me to climb on top of you, and let you lick me out?"

"Yes! Ohhhhh…yesssssss. Alice!" He lifted one fist up, punching at the air, while he pulled out, rapidly stroking at his cock, as he spraying his release out in a haphazard line on her back. "Oh, wow."

"Yeah?" Alice panted. "You liked it?"

"I like any kind of sex with you."

"I have a question. You did bring rubbers, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Hundreds."

"Then, why did you come on my back?"

"Oh." Hatter flushed. "I, um, er, I wanted to see myself on you. On your skin."

"Oh." She turned back to smile at him. "Does it look good?"

"Bloody fantastic." He grinned, and jumped off the bed. "Stay there!" He ran back into the room carrying tissue. "As much as I want to see you sleep like this…" he wiped her back. "It may not be very comfortable."

"Oh, no." She collapsed down on the bed, and curled up next to the pillows. "Can you hold me?"

"Of course." He jumped in next to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you."

Alice moved her fingers through his hair. "I love you too." She pursed her lips. "Do you really have a secret desire to steal my underwear?"

"I…well, I…may have-" Hatter stuttered.

She gaped at him. "Did you steal a pair of my underwear?"

"No. Yes. Maybe." Hatter rolled on top of her. "I admit nothing. So, what about this climbing on me so I can lick you out?"

She blushed. "Oh, no, I just-"

"I think we should start that now." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Don't hold back, Alice. I want you all over my mouth."

"Hatter!"

"Ah, no. You can't be shy." He reached his hand down to flick at her clit, eliciting a whimper from her. "I want you to be nice and loud for me, yeah?"

Alice nodded, her words swallowed by Hatter as bent down to kiss her. "Okay." She smiled nervously. "You're on."


	14. Chapter 14

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: Thank you all for being so patient for waiting for this chapter while I've been on vacation! I want to thank those of you who have alerted this story last week, it means a lot to me that more of you are discovering this. As always, a big thanks to the group of you, my regular readers and reviewers who have kept me going. I need to thank Lady Irish Rose who came out with some…clever ideas for this chapter, and I don't think it would have been as funny without her suggestions. Buckle up for another ride!**

Chapter Thirteen

Alice lazily trailed her fingers around Hatter's nipple before ghosting over the nub. "We need to go," she murmured.

They were lying in the bed, naked, with the sheets tangled up by their feet. The whole room smelled of sex. Sex, and wine from the bottle that Hatter impulsively ordered at two in the morning.

"I'm too drunk to get up. I'm too drunk to move," he replied. He ran his hand up her arm, causing small goosebumps to pop up. "I think we need to have sex one more time before we can even think about getting up."

"Ah, no!" Alice squealed. "I don't even know how you can possibly get it up once more."

"Oh, didn't you know? My cock has magical superpowers. It has the ability to rise on call a total of fifty times over a twenty four hour period."

She burst out laughing. "I would be on fire just from being so sore if we had that much sex!"

"Oh." Hatter rolled over on top of her. "Did I forget to mention the soothing powers of my penis? Special lubrication, yeah?"

"Oh, god!" Alice giggled. "Soothing powers?"

"Well…yeah."

Alice pushed him off. "I need to go to the bathroom. _You _need to get dressed."

Hatter pouted. "Ah, you're boring."

She paused by the bathroom door. "You know something? I am absolutely terrified of doing this. Part of me just wants to stay here, stay in this bed and just not leave." She tapped the door frame, and shut the door behind her.

Hatter reached over for the wine bottle. "Let's see if there's any of you left," he muttered. He tipped the bottle up, choking as the wine spilled out on the covers.

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I just…wanted to see if the wine was still good."

"You ruined the sheets," she pointed out.

"Well," Hatter said philosophically, "the sheets were pretty much ruined already, weren't they?"

She blushed. "You're so bad."

Hatter jumped up, and pulled his trousers on. "Aren't you excited about going home?"

"If it works. Not too excited about the whole sleeping outside thing again." She gave him a rueful smile. "I'm being selfish. So much stuff has happened, and here I have this chance to go home, and all I can think about is my hatred for sleeping, oh, and peeing outside. That reminds me…" Alice scampered back into the bathroom, and re-emerged carrying two rolls of toilet paper. "This makes life easier."

"Alice!" Hatter exclaimed.

"What? I made sure that I packed the soap and all that," she responded innocently.

"Well, there's something else that we can do that we didn't do last time."

"What?"

"Well, I wanted to do it at Charlie's camp. Both times." Hatter winked at her. "What do you think? You, me, some stars, a blanket? Both of us naked, yeah?"

"Have you ever done that before?" she asked quietly.

"Ah, um…er…," he stuttered.

"There's my answer," Alice chuckled.

"Well…" Hatter slipped his shirt on. "I know I packed my knives. I want to have them at the ready."

She paled. "Knives? Why would you have knives?"

"I have my guns. But, knives are fundamentally easier to slice animals open with if we're going to be eating them." Hatter brandished two large knives. "This one is good. I can toss it from a distance and it stops the animals in its tracks." He grinned. "I can even get a fish!"

Alice stood, staring at him; her mouth agape. "Bloody hell," she muttered.

"Did you just say 'bloody hell?' Am I finally breaking you down?" Hatter exclaimed excitedly.

"No," she said quickly. "Bollocks," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Hatter adjusted his hat, and turned around to help Alice step over the rock. "You know if we continue like this, I think we can make the hospital by lunchtime," he said.<p>

"What's over by the hospital?" Alice asked.

"Well, civilization, and maybe we can get our last bit of actual, well, not cooked by us, food," Hatter replied.

"Right. How long is it going to take before we reach the rabbit hole?"

"If we make good time…I think three more days." He grinned at her. "Can you imagine it, Alice? In three days you'll be home?"

She smiled back at him. "I can't believe it. I wouldn't have even considered it if it wasn't for you."

"I think we could have fun in your world, yeah?"

"Yeah. I still wonder what I'm going to tell Mom. Explain you, explain Jack, you know why it is that I ran after him, but come home with you."

"What? Your mum isn't going to fall for my charm on first meeting?"

"Um…no."

Hatter waited till Alice caught up with him before starting down the small grassy hill. "I've never met anybody's parents before."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "It's just not something that happens in Wonderland. Or, at least it didn't because…I don't know."

"My mom has met," Alice counted her fingers, "I think six guys. Jack was the last, and the one who lasted the longest. I haven't really had the best record with liking guys-"

"I know." Hatter took her hand. "You told me."

"Right."

"Well, I guess I might have to show her my hat tricks then. Bring out the big guns."

Alice nearly tripped over the foot of her boot. "Not…not _that _hat trick, right?"

"Well…does she want to see me naked?" Hatter asked, a glint in his eye.

"No! God, I hope not!" Alice exclaimed, reddening.

"Then," he placed a light kiss on her hand, "we'll keep that one between us, yeah?"

"I think that's a good idea." She smiled, and accepted his help leaping over a puddle. "G-rated hat tricks for Mom only."

* * *

><p>Hatter looked out at the river rushing in front of them. "I think we should stop here. With the water, I should see something."<p>

"What do you mean? See something?" Alice panted. She was sweating; her hair haphazardly thrown up in a loose bun.

"To eat." He put his bag down, and removed one of the knives from inside his boot. "A lot of animals will be holed up around here."

"Oh, god." Alice felt her breakfast move up her esophagus. "Oh, god."

"Alice?"

"No," she moaned. "This can't be happening." Alice ran over to the small bush that was underneath a group of trees, and emptied her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Hatter asked.

"No, this is ridic-" Alice paled. "This…no. Hatter, how long have I been in Wonderland?" She wiped her mouth, and stumbled over to Hatter's bag where the canteen of water rest.

"Um, I think…I think you've been here for four months. I think," Hatter scrunched up his face in thought. "Why?"

She took a sip of the water. "At first I thought it was because of what they put in me at the hospital, but, what if I'm wrong? What if I'm…pregnant?"

"No. I mean, no…there's no way." He glanced at her. "Right?"

"I don't…I don't remember if I got my period after that first month here. I don't…did I?" Alice sighed in frustration. "I just don't…" She froze. "The night before I left."

"What?"

"The night before I left for Jack's." Alice looked at him. "We had sex on the kitchen table."

Hatter grinned. "That was good."

"Did you put a rubber on? I'm trying to remember, because it happened so fast. We were fighting, and-"

"I did. Didn't I? I mean…" he ripped his hat off, running his fingers through his hair.

"Did you put a rubber on?" she yelled.

"I…" he bit his lip. Hatter shook his head. "No. I don't think I did. I just remember wanting to be inside you so badly that…I don't know."

"Oh, my god."

"Look, I may not know much about this…stuff. But, I mean, can't stress….whatever?"

Alice stood up, and started pacing around. "The dress. The dress was too small, oh god."

Hatter stood up, and grabbed her hand. "What are you talking about? What dress?"

"The wedding dress. It was too small, and then I-I…I slept with Jack, and-"

"What?" Hatter asked in a hushed tone. He let go of Alice's hand, and stilled. "You what?"

She turned around to face him. "Oh, god." Alice covered her mouth with her hand. "It was the night that I was taken. I just-"

"You-you-you _fucked_ Jack Heart?" he spat out. "You…you let him touch you? What the _fuck _is wrong with you?"

Alice slapped him across the cheek. "You left me! I was alone! I was…" She shut her eyes. "I needed to feel someone."

She startled as she felt Hatter slap her back. "And did you?" he cried out. "Did you enjoy it? Did you like fucking Jack Heart?"

"Hatter…" Alice brought her hand up to her pinked cheek.

"Oh, gods. I didn't mean-"

She pushed him. "No. I didn't enjoy it!" Alice sniffed. "It was horrible, okay?"

"Horrible?" he whispered.

"It was just sex. Just _fucking_," Alice gritted the word out.

"He didn't…" Hatter shut his eyes. "He didn't make you feel good?"

"No," she said softly. "It was a mistake. I was so angry with you."

"I was angry with you," Hatter said quietly. "I slept with Carlotta."

Alice felt her stomach lurch. "What?"

"I slept with Carlotta." He wavered on the spot as tears fell down his face.

"And you dared get-" She swallowed. "Thanks for hurting me."

"I needed you!" Hatter shouted. "I wanted you! And you weren't there!"

She turned around him, her coat flying out. "So, you just fucked her? You just stuck your dick into her pussy?" Alice sidled up next to him. "Was it good? Did you like being inside of her?"

"No."

"No?"

Hatter looked at her. "No. I would fuck her, and then I would ask her to leave."

"Wow. You treated her like Jack treated me."

"No, I…" He whipped his head around towards her. "Jack treated you like that?"

"Before I came to Wonderland," Alice started to say, "I slept with one person. Jack and I…I mean, he and I kissed, made out, and I was just so mad. I…I wanted to feel special."

"You are special," he said.

Alice started sobbing. "I didn't know how mad I was. I'm sorry."

"We messed up…didn't we?"

"I might be pregnant with your child. Do you consider that a mess up?"

Hatter shook his head. "We don't know anything yet."

She sat down on the grass. "If I am…it's yours."

"I don't understand." He fell down next to her.

"When I told you about Jack…you thought it for a minute, didn't you?" Alice asked. "You thought I could…" she shook her head. "I'm scared."

"Were you really angry?" Hatter asked quietly.

"About what? No…yeah, I was."

"Me too."

"Was it really so bad with Carlotta?" she asked.

Hatter chuckled. "I didn't realize how bad it could be…I mean, then when you and I got back together, I knew how it could be."

"If I were home, I would get a pregnancy test. At least try to have a final answer…somehow."

"Too bad Bill isn't around here."

"Bill?"

Hatter nodded. "Sure. Bill can get anything."

She smiled at him. "Bill, the jack of all trades, isn't he?" Alice shook her head. "Wonderland has pregnancy tests?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever…had to get one?" Alice asked.

"For me? Well, isn't it the women who have to take them?" he joked, only to be silenced by Alice's frosty glare. "Er, I mean, no."

"I had a friend in college who thought she was. I stayed with her in the bathroom till the test was done. She wasn't, you know, so that was a good thing."

"Why did she have to go in the bathroom?"

"Because…you pee on the stick to get the results," Alice replied, giving Hatter a confused look. "You know…"

"What?" he exclaimed. "You have to pee on something?" Hatter scrunched his face up in disgust. "Why?"

"Because there's…never mind. I can't really get into the mechanics of it."

"Look, why don't we just go to the hospital? We'll continue to be Stuart and Carlotta, I mean," he grinned, "I think it's fun to be ol' Stu."

"Right." Alice sighed. "Um…when we get to the hospital, and, I mean, what if the test is positive?"

"I…" Hatter cleared his throat, and stared at the tree in front of him. "I don't know. Look, I better try to find something for us to eat."

"Hatter…"

He picked up his dropped knife. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. A little bit," she said quietly.

"Okay." He hesitated, and bent down to give her a kiss. "I love you, Alice," Hatter said roughly.

Alice's chin quivered as she let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Because, I love you too."

* * *

><p>Hatter squinted his eyes as the hospital came into sight. "Okay, gimme your bags," he ordered Alice.<p>

"What? Why?"

"We're not going into the hospital with them. Did you think we were going into the hospital with them?"

"Well, no…I guess that would've been…dumb," Alice shook her head. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Hide them." Hatter grinned. "I hid the smuggling boat pretty good, yeah?"

"You did." Alice watched as he hid the four bags in the bushes. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Now, if someone does find them…we're fucked."

"Hatter!"

"Do you really think your Oyster friend is going to be there?" he asked.

"I hope so. I would rather have her there, and actually be Alice instead of Charlotte."

"Are you going to tell her…I mean, are you going to planning to say why we're here? I mean, besides…you know what I mean." Hatter shut his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm nervous."

"Me too. And…I don't know." Alice chuckled. "You're the one who can think fast on their feet. I'm kind of bad at that."

"Well, it is one of my talents." Hatter took her hand. "Are you ready?"

"No." She gave him a weak smile.

They headed inside to where there was a receptionist sitting at a large white desk. Hatter adjusted his hat, and put a stern look on his face. "Oi!" he shouted. "Who do we have to see to get some attention around here?"

"Sir, are you okay?" the receptionist asked. "I can assure-"

"No! Listen, my wife here needs some immediate medical attention, and we won't be happy until we see-" Hatter swiveled around towards Alice. "Your doctor."

"Elyse," Alice muttered.

"Elyse!" Hatter exclaimed. "We need to see Elyse!"

"Elyse?" She turned to her scanner. "The Oyster doctor? But, she's new. How could you possibly-"

"I have connections," Hatter said shortly. "So, are you going to do it? Get Elyse so she can see my wife?"

"I can call her, have her meet you here."

"Do it," he nodded. "Tell her that her old friends Charlotte and Stuart need to see her…now." Hatter turned around so only Alice could see his grin. "Come on. Let's sit down while we wait."

"Elyse doesn't know who Charlotte and Stuart are," Alice hissed.

"Right. Well, hopefully she'll be curious enough to investigate, yeah?"

"You better hope so."

Hatter nudged her in the shoulder, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Even if it's positive?"

"Yeah, even then."

"Go-" Alice started to say as she spied the petite redhead walking into the room. She wore her hair down to partly hide the Oyster mark that ran along her neck, and she was wearing pale blue scrubs. "That's her."

"Wow. She's-" Hatter was cut off by Alice's glare.

"Oh! Al-" Elyse was about to say.

"Shit!" Alice jumped up, and embraced Elyse in a hug. "We're going by Charlotte, and Stuart now, and the receptionist thinks those are our names."

"Oh…Charlotte. Wow. It's been a month, hasn't it?" Elyse looked at Hatter. "And…Stuart!" She plastered a grin on her face, and reached over to hug him. "Wow!"

"Yeah! It's been a month!" Alice exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "So, do you think we can-"

"Oh, yes. There's an…well, there's a room down the hall, so we can…" Elyse snuck a look at the receptionist who was watching the scene with interest. "We can see what's wrong."

"Right. Good idea." Hatter nodded at her. He turned back to the receptionist. "See? I told you that she was my wife's doctor."

The followed Elyse down the hall to an empty exam room. "I'm so sorry about all the secrecy," Alice immediately said.

"No. I…well, yeah, I mean…I heard you left Jack, and then…" Elyse giggled nervously. "I'm so sorry." She shook Hatter's hand. "I'm Elyse."

"Oh! Yes, this is Hatter. He's my, well-" Alice began to say, flustered.

"Oh, my god!" Elyse exclaimed. "You guys got married! That's why you didn't marry Jack! Oh, my god! Congratulations!"

Hatter and Alice gave each other a quick look. "Right," Hatter nodded. "We got married right after she left Jack's."

"I don't understand. Why Charlotte, and Stuart?" Elyse asked.

"Oh, well, Alice here left the King of Hearts for me," Hatter replied, grinning. "I mean, she can't very go around saying that her name is Alice Hamilton. Especially once they figure out she's an Oyster."

"Yeah, and besides…we just wanted to have a bit of fun as we travel, so…" Alice smiled. "What about you? I mean…are you happy here?"

"Yeah, I mean…it gives me something to do, right? I mean, I hate this mark." Elyse self consciously touched it. "But, I think that people who come here, they just want to be helped, and seeing, well I mean, helping them takes my mind off home, and my family, and," she blushed. "Maybe I'll be lucky like you, Alice."

"What? Oh, you mean, Hatter?"

"Well…" Elyse shook her head. "Anyways, are you okay?"

"Oh!" Alice laughed timidly. "Um, I need a pregnancy test."

Elyse's eyes widened. "Oh! Of course, sure!" She rummaged through one of the cabinets. "You know, the Wonderland way of testing is so much easier. If they ever figure out how to get us home, I'm taking the patent for it with me."

"Good idea. Alice was telling me about the peeing on a stick thing," Hatter chimed in. "You Oysters are odd."

"Oh, no. See, Hatter when a woman's pregnant, her urine compo-" Elyse stopped. "Never mind. So, Alice, I just need you to put this under your tongue."

"You mean like a thermometer?" Alice stared at the thin pink tube that Elyse held out.

"Yeah. You keep it under your tongue for thirty seconds, and the screen will read 'pregnant,' or 'not pregnant.'"

"Sounds easy enough." Alice was relieved as she felt Hatter take her hand once the tube was ensconced under her tongue. Her heart beat faster, and Hatter squeezed her hand harder as the tube let out a soft beep. Alice pulled it out, and quickly handed it to Elyse. "Here you go."

"Don't you want to look first?"

Alice shook her head violently. "No. I'm too nervous."

"Okay." Elyse slowly turned the tube over. She smiled, and handed it back to Alice. "Congratulations you two," she said softly before she left the room.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how old I am," Alice said.<p>

"What?"

She turned to Hatter. They were lying on the grassy hill outside of the hospital with a small picnic setup between them. "I don't know if I'm twenty, or twenty one. I don't know if Wonderland does the same thing with months here."

"Twenty?" Hatter smiled at her. "You are young."

"Yeah. I'm too young to have a baby, Hatter. I mean, I'm not, but, I am." She sighed. "I'm in school back home. You know, I'm only in my second year of college."

"We can do it, Alice. I mean, we can do it."

"How am I going to explain this to my mom?"

Hatter reached over, and gently touched Alice's stomach. "There's a baby in there."

"I know," she said quietly. "Eight weeks, according to the ultrasound."

Hatter removed his hat, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wonder if it's a boy or girl."

"What are we doing, Hatter?"

"What do you mean?"

Alice lifted her left hand up where Hatter's ring still was. "This is not real. You are not Stuart, and I'm not Charlotte."

"I know."

"Do you? I think you enjoy the whole pretend thing. This is real, Hatter," Alice said, pointing to her stomach. "We're not married, Hatter. We're not living happily in a house with means able to take care of children."

Hatter clenched his fist. "Do you trust me, Alice?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you want to make it real?"

Alice froze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…the rings can be real…if you want."

Alice blushed. "Hatter…"

"When I said that I would make sure that you were okay, I meant it, Alice. Alice, I…" Hatter closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. "Do you want to go home?"

"I…I don't know anymore."

"Do you know how much we've been through? I mean…really? Don't you want to be happy?" he asked.

"But, is this really it? I mean…what if this means that we stay in Wonderland? I mean, people will be looking for you, Hatter," she said.

"They'll be looking for Hatter. They won't be looking for Stuart," Hatter pointed out.

"So, if it means we stay in Wonderland, you'll be okay with that?"

He nodded. "I'm willing to go with you to your world and take a leap, Alice. If this…revelation means that you want to stay here, then I can do that for you too."

"Why?"

"I love you," he said simply.

Alice's chin shook as tears started to fall down. "I'm so scared."

Hatter chuckled gently. "Don't be scared. If we stay here, I'll build you a house."

She smiled. "A house?"

"Oh, yeah. I also have secret building powers too. I can build you an amazing house."

"Oh, really?"

Hatter drew her against him. "Oh, yeah. A house with several rooms."

"What about in my world?" she asked.

"I will buy you a bloody amazing house, okay?"

Alice sniffled and giggled. "Oh, really?"

"Uh huh. Nothing but the best for you, yeah?" Hatter planted a kiss on her cheek. "Trust me, yeah?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "Okay. Promise me?"

"Yeah. I promise. I'll always make sure that you're okay."

* * *

><p>Alice opened her eyes, blinking as she adjusted to the near blackness of the woods. She reached over for Hatter, only to find the space next to her empty.<p>

"Hatter?" she whispered. "Hatter?"

The fire was burned out, but she could make out a figure leaning against the oak tree that perched over the water. "Hatter? Is that you?" she asked.

She pushed the blanket away, and stumbled over to the tree. "Hatter?"

He jerked his head up. "Alice. I was having a dream about you."

"Why are you over here?"

"I couldn't sleep." He shook his head. "It was a horrible dream."

Alice stood next to him. "What happened?"

Hatter looked at her, and she startled to see tears stained on his cheeks. "What if I'm wrong? What if Caterpillar, Jack, and….what if they're all right? What if I can't do this?"

"Do what?"

"Everything I promised you."

She bit her lip. "They're not right. Please…know that they're not right."

He swallowed. "I dreamt that you left me. It was later, and…you left."

"I won't leave you," she whispered.

"How do you know?" Hatter murmured. "How do you know that one day you're not going to wake up and-"

"I love you. I made the mistake of leaving you before." Alice was crying now as she moved her hands over his face. "Please."

"I need you," he said softly.

"I'm right here."

Hatter kissed her deeply. "Please. I need you."

"Hatter…"

He reached down to unbuckle his belt, and pull the zip down on his trousers. "Please. I need you to suck it." Hatter protracted his erect cock. "Suck it. I need to feel your mouth there."

"Hatter…"

He looked at her; his eyes dilated. "Suck it."

Alice bent down on the muddy grass, and placed her hands on his thighs to steady herself. Hatter let out a moan as she took him in her mouth, and ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

"Ohhhh, that's it," Hatter panted out. "Get it in. Get it all in." He bucked his hips up so the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. "That's it."

Alice struggled for a moment to adjust to the fullness of his erection in her mouth, but soon continued her ministrations of licking up and down, and encircling the head.

Hatter fisted his hands in her hair, gasping as she moved her tongue to a different spot. "Oh, gods, Alice," he moaned. "Harder. Harder." Hatter shook as he felt his orgasm build up in his balls, and his hips spasmed. He could feel nothing more than the warmth of Alice's mouth along his skin as he spurted out in her. "Fuccccck!"

She gagged, and hastily spit out the semen that was stuffing her mouth. Alice panted, and wiped the edge of her lips. "Did I suck it well enough? Long enough? Hard enough?" she hissed.

Hatter's eyes flew open, and looked down at Alice. "Alice…I…oh, shit."

Alice slapped him so hard that her hand stung. "Don't you _ever _push it in me like that, ever again. And don't come near me tonight," she said in a steeled tone.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry," Hatter pleaded. "I just wanted to-Alice-" He quickly zipped up his trousers, and struggled to run after her. "Alice."

"Stop," she ordered. "I love you, Hatter, but that was…not tonight. Not tonight."

Hatter watched in silence as she lay down on the grass, and pulled the blanket over her head. "Alice…" He threw his hat to the ground, and punched a solid hole in the tree trunk.


	15. Chapter 15

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: This chapter is not as long as some of the others, and was originally going to be only a part of a bigger one, but I felt like it could be cut. As a big thank you to those who have read and reviewed as I've put Alice and Hatter through so much crap, here's a chapter earlier than expected. I need to thank BlackBulletButterfly for the encouragement she has given me with her reviews, especially with the dark situations. And as always to Lady Irish Rose, who isn't feeling too hot right now, here's a little something for you, and for Brumeier who told me to take the idea in **_**that**_** direction. Thank you, thank you so much!**

Chapter Fourteen

The thin film of soap trailed down her bare hips, and over the curve of her ass. Hatter rubbed his eyes as he slowly awoke from his sleeping spot against the tree.

Alice ran the washcloth over her legs; her hair hanging in a wet, tangled mess over her shoulder. Hatter swallowed trying to catch his breath.

"Alice…" he croaked out.

She whipped her head over, instinctively covering her breasts. "What are you doing?"

"I just…" Hatter smiled weakly. He let his eyes trail down to the small arch of her belly. "Wow. I never…you look beautiful."

Alice raised her eyebrows, and gripped the soap and washcloth as she walked out of the river water. "It must have been uncomfortable sleeping against the tree." She pulled on a pair of underwear, and slipped a loose summer dress over her head. "Wasn't it?"

"Um…uh…well…" he stuttered. Hatter closed his eyes, and shook his head to gather his thoughts. "No. I mean, I was okay."

"Right." Alice bit her lower lip. "What happened last night?"

"I-I don't know." He ripped his hat off his head, and furiously combed his fingers through his hair. "I just, well, I wanted to feel close to you, yeah?"

"I…well, I think there's other ways you could've shown me that. I mean," Alice scoffed, and shook her head. "Look, I don't…well, I mean, I don't exactly…blow jobs." She shook her head again. "You pushed it, Hatter. I mean, kind of literally pushed your dick down my throat, what girl doesn't love that?"

"No. I mean, I know…I know. I fucked up."

"Hmmm." Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "That's putting it lightly."

"I-I know." Hatter hesitantly took a step towards her. "You looked beautiful, standing there in the water like that."

"Right." Alice looked down at her stomach. "I noticed when I was washing, that my stomach-"

"I like your stomach," he quickly interjected.

"Right," she repeated. "I had thoughts before of…giving you a blow job."

"A what?"

"Um…you know, sucking you off."

"Oh." He nodded stiffly. "Right."

"I just never thought I would do it like that, you know?"

Hatter slowly reached his hand out so that his fingers grazed hers. "I fucked up. I bloody fucked up."

"You could have asked," she said softly.

"What?"

"I mean," Alice lifted her eyes up so they were looking directly in his. "You could've asked nicely."

Hatter felt his heart drop as Alice let go of his hand. "No…I…" He chewed the edge of his lip. "Um, so…have you thought any more about if you want to stay, or go?"

She turned her back to him, and began to pack her bags. "No. I haven't even…no. I haven't made a decision yet."

"Alice, I-"

"You know, I think we should move on, don't you think?" Alice plastered a smile on her face. "I mean, unless you wanted to take a bath, or whatever."

"Oh. No, I…I'm fine." He sighed. "I just-"

"What?"

"I, well, I liked watching you bathe," he finished off lamely. "I mean-"

"I don't think I've ever had anyone say that to me." Alice pursed her lips. "Shall we go?"

"To the rabbit hole?" Hatter asked.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Alice replied, a small bite attached to her words.

"No. I…no." He slung his bags over his shoulders. "I am sorry, Alice."

She nodded. "I know." Alice looked around. "Which way?"

"Um…" He glanced off into the woods. "That way."

Alice's eyes darted quickly over at him. "We should go then." She hitched her bags further up on her back before starting down the hill. Alice paused, and turned around. "Coming?"

"Yeah." Hatter cleared his throat. "Anywhere with you."

* * *

><p>Alice winced in pain as the fresh blister on her heel rubbed against the rough leather on the inside of her boot. She quickly lifted her arm up, and internally groaned at the smell of sweat that greeted her.<p>

"Are you okay?" Hatter's voice cut into the silence.

"Oh…just, my feet hurt a little," she shrugged.

Hatter looked over Alice's shoulder, and grinned. "Take your boots off."

"Hatter, I'm not insane enough to walk in the woods with no shoes on, no matter how much pain I'm in!" she retorted.

"Turn around," he ordered.

"I don't-" Hatter grasped her shoulders, and moved her forward. "Oh, my god. Is that what I think it is?"

"Er…what do you think it is?" Hatter asked.

Alice looked at him, her eyes shining. "The ocean." She dropped her bags down on the ground, and ran.

"Alice…"

Alice laughed. "It's the ocean, Hatter! The ocean!" She sat down on the sand, and began to unlace her boots. "There's a real ocean here in Wonderland."

He removed his bags from his shoulders. "Yes, it is."

She peeled off her dress, and loosened her hair out of the elastic band. "I used to go on trips with my parents to the beach, and I remember stepping out onto the sand, and every time just feeling overwhelmed."

"By the ocean?" he asked. He let his eyes graze over her underwear only clad body.

"Haven't you ever truly been overwhelmed by something, Hatter?" Alice asked.

He looked at her. "Yes."

She took a deep breath in. "Right. Well, I'm going to head in." Alice glanced at him, and hooked her thumbs under the band of her panties, slowly pulling them down. "What about you?"

Hatter's eyes followed her underwear as it pooled at the bottom of her feet. "Wha-what was that?" he choked out.

Alice cocked her head at the water. "Are you coming in?"

"Do you want me to?"

She gave him a quick smile. "If you want." Alice kicked the underwear to the side, and started to run down to the shore.

"Oh, bollocks," he whispered. Hatter hurriedly threw his hat down, and stripped out of his clothing. "Alice!"

Alice turned around. "Good. It would've been boring, swimming by myself."

"You've never gone swimming by yourself?"

"Of course I have. I meant, naked swimming." Alice chuckled lightly. "I mean, not that I've really done it with anyone but you." She inhaled, and dove into the water. "I've missed this!"

Hatter ran in, dunking his head under the water. "You missed the ocean water?"

They swam in circles around each other, both of them breathing heavily as their bodies adjusted to the cold. "What's wrong with that?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, I-"

"There's some things here that remind me of home, so when I see them or whatever," Alice shrugged. "I guess, also, I just need to feel normal again, sometimes."

"I like to see you smile," Hatter blurted out.

"I haven't been smiling much lately, have I?"

Hatter leaned forward, and pressed his lips against hers. "Your mouth tastes good," he muttered.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," she whispered.

"I haven't either."

"Your beard tickles."

"I need to shave."

Hatter started placing kisses along her neck. "I need to shave too," Alice murmured.

Hatter glanced at her. "Shave what?"

She blushed. "Oh, nothing. I mean, never mind."

Hatter bit his lip. "You look good wet."

"I could say the same thing about you." Alice eyed his dripping hair. "I had a dream last night." Hatter nodded, but didn't say anything. "I know that I haven't really accepted it yet, but, I had a dream about the baby last night. You know, one of those future, what if kind of things."

"And?"

"The baby had your hair. All dark, and wild," Alice sniffed. "I liked it."

He swallowed. "I want the baby to have your hair. Mine never stays in control."

She chuckled. "I am so terrified of doing this. I feel like I have no control over my life anymore. I hate that."

Hatter shrugged. "I'm just as terrified of this as you are."

"You're not the one who has to go into labor," Alice pointed out.

"I can try. It might be a bit difficult, seeing how the hole on my appendage is much smaller than yours, and it can't really expand," Hatter deadpanned.

"It expands a little," she said quietly before bursting into giggles.

"It expands bigger than Jack's," he added.

"Oh, really? Did the two of you measure and compare?"

"Yep." Hatter nodded. "At Charlie's."

"Oh. Right. During that whole pissing contest." Alice smiled. "And you won?"

"Oh, yeah," Hatter said wisely. "Five inches bigger."

"Wow. And you know…well, that means yours is practically two feet then, yeah?" Alice snickered, and glanced at him.

"Oi!" he scoffed. "You only wish it was two feet long."

"Um…no. That's you," she joked back.

"Come here, pretty girl…" Hatter curled his fingers up, and swam closer to her.

"Ahhhhh! No!" Alice exclaimed. She giggled as Hatter laced his arms around her waist. Alice panted, and whispered, "What happened last night…"

Hatter tensed up, his fingers shaking on her bare skin. "Alice…"

"I know." She relaxed into his back as he kissed her shoulder.

"Are you getting hungry?" he asked softly.

"Mmm, I don't think we even-" Alice jumped as she felt the edge of something rough and scaly pass by her legs. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I felt something…there's something in the water. It swam by me," she stuttered out.

Hatter looked around. "I didn't…well, I mean, this is the ocean. There are creatures in here that defy imagination."

Alice burst out laughing. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. And…we are going to eat one of them."

"Well," Alice turned around, wrapping her arms over his neck. "Just as long as I don't have to run away from a Jabberwocky, or Tea heads, Cards, or the Queen, or…" she sighed, and chuckled. "God, there's so many dangers here."

"Not anymore, okay? I promise you." Hatter cupped her face in his hands. "Nothing."

* * *

><p>Alice's eyes jolted open as the claw dug into her back. She whimpered, and then let out a scream as she felt herself get lifted into the air, falling into the grasp of the creature's scaly hands.<p>

"No, no…" she moaned. "Hatter!"

She heard a roar, and the quickening of sharp nails on the ground as the animal ran, carrying her with him. "Hatter!" Alice sobbed, struggling to break free.

Hatter stumbled awake, his eyes darting around, unable to make out anything in the dark. "Alice? Alice?" He scrambled through the messed up blankets. "Alice? Alice!"

There was another low snarl, and Hatter perked to attention. "Alice?" His eyes widened as he watched the long bumpy tail swish behind. "No…no…no!"

He fell over his feet, trying to grab the knives out of his bag. "Alice! Alice!" he shouted. "Alice!"

Hatter ran; knives in both hands as he chased after them. "Alice!"

"Hatter!"

Hatter skidded to a stop, and gasped. "A Bandersnatch…no…no…Alice!"

The tail whipped him back, sending him flying through the air. Hatter slammed into one of the trees, and crumbled down in a heap to the ground. "Alice…" he panted.

"Hatter!"

He gripped the knives, and took off. "Let…her…go!" he hissed.

The Bandersnatch thrashed his head around, its jaws snapping before its tail made contact with Hatter once more, lunging him up into the air.

Hatter's head cracked against the rough bark, and slid down to the muddy floor into darkness.

* * *

><p>Alice let out a soft moan. She opened her eyes, and struggled to move her arms, only to find them tied up to the rocky wall with a rope.<p>

"Hatter? Hatter?" she whimpered. "Are you here? Hatter?"

Alice froze as she felt heavy breathing in her ear. "Who's there? Hello? Hatter!"

There was a raspy growl and snort. "Hello…Alice."


	16. Chapter 16

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: Here is the second half of the last chapter that I originally meant to be one long one. A big thanks goes out to Brumeier for this one, since it was she who encouraged this direction. Also, thank you so much for those who have read, reviewed, asked, and answered questions throughout the past week, it has helped when I have not been sure of which way to go. Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

Hatter sputtered; gagging as he struggled to sit up. He was hit with a wave of nausea, and he turned to the side to throw up. His head pounded, and he gingerly reached his hand up to touch his temple.

There was a large gash that stretched across his forehead, and his lower right cheek was black and blue. Hatter looked down at his bare chest, and legs. There were large welts that had swollen up above his skin in an ugly purple color.

"Oh, shit," he moaned. Hatter wiped the edge of his lips. "Ugh…"

He shook his head, and looked around. "Alice…" he muttered. "Alice? Alice?"

Hatter's eyes widened. "Alice!" he shouted. "Alice!" He stumbled as he stood up, his eyes glancing around the trees. "Alice!" His stomach lurched again, and he leaned forward to dry heave; spitting out a long stream of blood. "Fuck!"

He rubbed his eyes, and looked over at the long messy trail the Bandersnatch left in its wake. "Alice," he whispered. Hatter reached down to pick up the strewn knives, almost screaming out in pain as his ribs flamed inside. "Guns, guns," he gritted out.

He let out a soft whimper as he bent his arms down to put the guns in his trouser pockets, keeping his knives out. "Alice!" he shouted, hoping to hear something. "Alice!"

"Alice!" Hatter cried out. He took a deep breath, and held his side, biting his lip to push down the sting that threatened to take over his body, as he began to run.

* * *

><p>Alice stiffened. "Who are you?"<p>

"No one you know," the voice continued.

"Please…I don't…" Alice shook her head. "Who are you? Please…pl…" her voice trailed off as she watched the Bandersnatch walk in front of her. "Oh, my god," she whispered.

A very large crocodile with three humps running along its back was looking at her. He opened his mouth; baring his sharp teeth. "I'm surprised that the new Alice of Legend has never formally met a Bandersnatch before," he said.

"A Bander…a…" Alice started breathing heavily. "You…no. You talk? You're talking to me?"

"Of course I'm talking to you." He sniffed her leg. "You smell sweet."

"I thought a Bandersnatch was a cat," she said weakly.

"A cat?" The Bandersnatch let out a low growl. "I am not a Cheshire. Why would you think a Bandersnatch was a cat?"

"There was a movie," Alice muttered. "Please…um, why…how can you talk?"

"All creatures of Old Wonderland can talk. Did you really think that humans were the first inhabitants of Wonderland?"

"I don't…" Alice started sobbing. "Please, how do you even know my name?"

"We communicate between each other. We know about what happened to the Queen of Hearts, the second coming of Alice." He slithered over, and stuck his tongue out; licking her other leg.

"Oh, god." She struggled to move away from him. "Please, I still…let me go. Please, I don't understand. Why did you take me? I didn't do anything to you. I didn't do anything!" Alice's lips trembled as she tried to talk.

"Of course you didn't do anything. You…are just a meal."

Alice whitened. "What?" she whispered.

"You're nothing special. We Bandersnatches thrive on warm blooded animals. There has been a lack of them around here. Simple as that."

"No, no…no," she whimpered. "Please! No! Listen, please, you don't understand! Please…please, if you let me go, I promise we'll leave you alone." Alice was full on crying by this point. "Please! You don't understand! You can't do this! You can't do this!"

He swiveled his head around, and raised his neck up, opening his jaw to sniff. "There's two of you here. There's one inside of you…isn't there?"

"Please…"

The Bandersnatch breathed over her belly. "I so do like the taste of the young."

"No…no!" Alice scrunched her face up as she began to scream. "Don't you dare! No! No!" She tried to move her arms out of the ropes. "Please…no!"

Alice let out a guttural yell as the Bandersnatch's claw dug into her arm, drawing out fresh blood. "You are not quite dried out yet," he hissed. "A few more hours."

"What?" she sobbed. "No!" Alice shook her head frantically as she watched the Bandersnatch head further into the caves. "No! Please! You can't do this!" Alice weakly swung around. "You can't do this…"

* * *

><p>Hatter recoiled as he jumped off the small hill down to the ditch. "Fuck!" he panted as his ribs cracked. "Fuck, fuck."<p>

He took a deep breath, and looked up at the cave that was hidden under the rock. He had been following the path for the past few hours. Hatter found that he couldn't run as fast and as far as he hoped without doubling over in pain.

"Alice…" he whispered. Hatter moaned as a rush of discomfort hit his head. He exhaled, and held both knives out, steadying himself as he crawled over to the entrance.

Hatter peered around the corner, and squinted in the darkness. The heavy stench of decaying flesh mingled with urine encompassed every inch of the cave.

He crept in, his hands shaking as he plunged the knives out at the empty space. "Alice!" he whispered. "Alice!"

Hatter jumped as he heard a low growl behind him. "Let her go!" he shouted. "You hear me? Let her go!"

He screamed as he felt a sharp claw drag down his back. Hatter turned around, his eyes widening at the seven foot bird flapping its wings at him. "Oh, fuck!" he yelled.

Hatter struggled to stand, only to have the bird snap its beak down on his knee. "Fuccccccck!" he drew out. He moaned as he looked down to see the bone of his right knee sticking out at an odd angle. "Fuck…"

He shut his eyes, and breathed in as the bird reared its head back. Hatter let out a yell as he stood up, and slashed his knife out, cutting the bird's head off, causing blood to spurt out of the veins of the neck, and hit his body.

"Fuck!" he yelled. Hatter groaned, and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Okay," he muttered. "Okay." He used both hands to push himself off the ground. "Shit." Hatter shivered as he struggled to right his knee.

He bent down, and let out a scream as he cracked the knee bone back into place. "Bloody…fu…fucccccccccck!" Hatter sniffled, giving one last glance down to the dead creature by his feet before hobbling out of the cave.

Hatter looked to his left where he spotted a small piece of blue fabric snagged on a tree branch. "Alice…" He awkwardly ran over, and grabbed it. Hatter glimpsed once more at his knee, and visibly cringed before pushing his way further south.

* * *

><p>Alice's skin was raw, and bloody on her wrists where she struggled against the ropes.<p>

She bit her tongue as her skin smarted the further she tried to slip the rope up. Tears sprung out of her eyes and she silently cursed to herself as she tasted the blood in her mouth.

Alice froze as she heard the heavy breathing of the Bandersnatch behind her. "You won't be able to get out of those," he rasped.

She swallowed. "Still can't stop me from trying."

"No. I suppose I can't." He crawled over, and sniffed. "Almost there."

"No," she moaned. "Please, let me go. Please."

The Bandersnatch chuckled. "No matter how many times you ask, the answer will always be no."

"I don't feel so good," she whimpered. "Please…" Alice bent her head down, and promptly vomited over her clothes. "Oh, god."

He snorted. "I need a clean form. Remove your clothing."

She lifted her eyes up at him. "And how would you suggest I do that if I'm tied up?"

He snarled, and rest his face against her chest. "Do not get impudent with me."

"I'm not. Just logical," she replied. Alice started to lift her leg up for a kick when he clasped his claws around her thigh, eliciting a scream of pain from her as blood ran out of the incision.

"You are a human," he whispered. "You would always lose." The Bandersnatch ran one of his sharp talons down her dress; splitting it open. "Don't underestimate me."

Alice burst into tears as she watched the shredded fabric fall down to the floor. "Hatter! Hatter!" she yelled.

"Even if your Hatter does find you here, he would not win in a fight with me." He glanced at her. "You are still drying out quite nicely."

"Hatter is from Wonderland," she retorted.

"Hatter is human!" he roared. "All the people in Wonderland are human! Poor, deluded souls who have fallen in somehow."

Alice's eyes widened. "But, that means…the Tea…"

"Don't get me wrong. Wonderland has changed them all somehow, but, yes…the Tea…stupid fools."

"I just want to be let go! Please! You can't do this to…please!" she begged.

"Let…her…go…" a deep voice called out steadily.

The Bandersnatch swerved his head around. "I'm surprised that both throws to the tree didn't damage your head any."

"Hatter?" Alice cried out.

Hatter stepped out of the dark path leading to the entrance of the cave. He held a gun in one hand, and a knife in the other. "Take me instead." His hand shook as he raised the gun to the Bandersnatch's face. "Let her go, and you can kill me."

"No, no, no, no!" Alice moaned. "No, Hatter!"

"Alice." He never let his view waver from the Bandersnatch. "It's the only way."

"While noble, I don't think that you can fully substitute for the taste of a woman and her young." The Bandersnatch snapped its jaws shut, and eagerly sliced a long gash along Alice's clavicle.

"No!" Hatter yelled as Alice sobbed and screamed. He shot off a couple of rounds from the gun, hitting the Bandersnatch in the back of the head and neck.

The Bandersnatch reared on him, knocking Hatter down to the ground. "Leave him alone!" Alice shouted. She threw herself forward, pulling the binds against her skin so the open, raw skin burned. "No! Hatter!"

Hatter groaned, and struggled to catch his balance before he was knocked down again. He let out a roar as the Bandersnatch sunk his teeth into the skin on Hatter's left arm.

"No! Leave him alone! Please!" Alice bawled as she strained to move her feet forward. "Leave him alone! Take me!"

"Alice! No!" Hatter shouted. He kicked the Bandersnatch in the stomach, giving him enough time to switch the knife to his right hand. The Bandersnatch charged, and Hatter jumped up, raising the long knife so it bore down on the Bandersnatch's neck.

Alice screamed as she watched the head tumble ungraciously to the ground. The body twitched for a few seconds before it fell down with a heavy thud. "Oh, my god."

"Alice…" Hatter swallowed, trying to catch his breath. He rushed over to her, and rest his forehead against hers. "Alice…"

"I thought you were dead," she whispered. "I saw him fling you with his tail last night."

"No." Hatter shook his head furiously. "Nothing can stop me from getting to you. I will never let you go. I love you."

"I love you too," Alice sobbed out.

"Where are your clothes?"

"I got sick."

Hatter moved his hands over her face, and kissed her. "He hurt you."

"Not too bad." Alice sighed in relief as Hatter cut the ropes off her arms. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hatter bent down to scoop her up.

"Hatter, you don't-"

He grunted, and jumped over the dead body of the Bandersnatch. Alice tightened her grip on him as he ran out of the cave into the sunlight. Hatter didn't look back as he ran; ignoring the building pain that was traveling up his limbs.

Hatter leapt over a rock, and skidded on his heels down the small hill. Alice was saying his name over and over, trying to get him to stop, but it wasn't until he felt his knee crack that he yelled out in anguish, and they both fell.

* * *

><p>"Alice…Alice…" he muttered.<p>

"I'm here." Her voice was faint. "Drink this."

Hatter eagerly swallowed the cold water, and opened his eyes. Alice was sitting next to him, wearing a short white dress. "You found clothes," he mumbled. "Where are we?"

"At the camp."

"How…" Hatter exerted himself trying to sit up as a massive headache hit him. "Oh, fuck."

"Lie down." Alice helped him back onto the blanket. "You didn't stop far from the camp. I was yelling at you to stop the whole time, but, it was like you didn't even hear me."

"I don't remember…I just…" He reached up to touch her hair. "You're okay."

"I'm better than you. I put some stuff on your wounds, but, I don't know…" Alice shrugged weakly. "I had to help you walk back. You were muttering something."

Hatter glanced down at his chest. Thick slabs of mud were layered on his cuts. Some more were patched on his arms and legs. "Mud?"

"Yeah. I…I don't know. I think I read it, or saw it on tv or something. I just…mud has healing properties or health benefits, right?" She sighed. "I just had to try something."

"Alice-"

"I don't know what to do about your knee. I mean, did you pop it back in yourself? I mean, that's crazy, Hatter. I mean all of this because-"

"Alice…"

She sniffed. "I can't believe you did this."

"I love you, stupid girl," he said gently. "Why wouldn't I do it?"

"I know," she said softly.

"We need to leave. Every moment we stay here is a delay-"

"No!" Alice exclaimed. "You can barely move!"

Hatter opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it when Alice shot a glare at him. "What did the Bandersnatch want?" he asked quietly after a few minutes. "I mean, who was controlling him?"

She shook her head. "Nobody. He just saw an opportunity for a meal. I mean, at least that's what he told me."

"Told you? You mean, he could speak?"

"Hatter, he spoke to you. Don't you remember?"

"No, I…I thought that was a story about the Old Wonderlanders. I didn't think…I don't remember…" Hatter mused.

"No. Hatter, I…I was terrified. All I could think about was getting out of there, and not for me, but for the baby."

"Alice…"

"And this sounds illogical, but, I kept thinking, fine kill me, but don't hurt the baby. And, then I would remember, no, if he did kill me , he would be killing the baby as well." Alice started to cry. "Then our child would never be born. And that scared me so much. I didn't care about myself then, I just…" She looked at Hatter, whose eyes were starting to well. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't care if I died as long as you got out safe, alive."

"Hatter, no-"

"All those times, I just wanted you to be safe."

"No." Alice hastily wiped her nose on her wrist. "No. I never could have let you go. I love you."

"If it meant that you and the baby would've been alive, I would have stepped in for you."

"Stop!" Alice shouted. "Stop talking like this!"

"I couldn't just let you go, Alice."

Alice lay down next to him, careful not to touch the mud. "Can I sleep next to you? Or, would that hurt too much?"

"No. Please do." He visibly winced in pain as he attempted to wrap his arm around her. "Do you trust me, Alice?"

"Completely," she whispered.

"Then," Hatter looked down at her, his heartbeat increasing in speed. "I, er, wanted to know something."

"What?"

"I mean, I guess I've wanted to know this for a while, yeah? I've just been too much of a bloody prick, I mean…there were several times…" Hatter chuckled nervously, and looked at her, his breath shallow. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Upon doing some research, I couldn't find any clear description in any of the Alice books for the Bandersnatch hence why I didn't make him be like the 2010 movie version. So, the crocodilesea serpent version was born!**


	17. Chapter 17

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: I hope everybody has been enjoying these wonderful summer weekends! Here you go, the latest chapter, which means…only a couple more. I have to thank Lady Irish Rose for her suggestion which spawned most of the beginning of this chapter. And to the regular readers and reviewers who have no idea how much your input and words mean to me, thank you so much. Everyone who hasn't done so already, please check out Brumeier's **_**Deconstructing Hatter**_**. She just finished it, and for more the corresponding stories, read: **_**Songs for Wonderland**_**, and **_**Happy in the Ever After**_**. Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen

Hatter's chin trembled as he waited in silence. Alice lifted her head off his chest and stared at him; her eyes widened in shock.

"No!" she exclaimed, startled by the loudness of her voice.

"No?" Hatter's tone faltered on the word.

"I mean…not no. I just-" She stood up, struggling to compose her thoughts. "I don't want to be without you, but, I fear that by marrying me you are placing yourself under some kind of terrible curse."

"Wha-" He shook his head. "A curse? Alice, you just said that you can't…" Hater groaned. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at you, Hatter! Ever since you met me you have been in nothing but danger, and now…now you can barely walk!"

"Wonderland is danger, Alice!" Hatter shouted. "It always has been! Why don't you get that?"

"You've been tortured since you met me."

"I've been tortured before…" He tried to keep his voice steady, but it broke at the end.

"Hatter…" she said softly.

"I just don't understand. I want to be with you, you keep saying that you don't want…" Hatter paled. "You just don't want to marry me, do you?"

"I didn't say that," Alice quickly interjected.

"Then what?"

She sat back down. "What if I did say yes? And we did get married?"

"I'm failing to see the problem here."

"What if one day you wake up, and decide that…" Alice shook her head. "I want to go home. My mom, she needs to meet this baby. She's out there, alone, not knowing that she's going to have a grandchild, not knowing where I am."

Hatter reached out for Alice's hand. "I'm not arguing with you."

She nodded. "It's been my mother and I for so long."

"I'll be with you too. I told you, if you wanted to here we would, and if you wanted to leave, I'll go with you."

"Part of me still doesn't believe that," she whispered.

"Alice…"

"Hatter, how am I going to explain to Mom?" Alice twisted the ring on her left hand. "When I left it was the night she met Jack. I had been seeing him for six weeks. Now, like you said, time works differently." She looked up at him. "My father…he looked a lot older. Or maybe I just thought he looked older. So, if time seems to move slower in my world…how do I explain coming home two months pregnant with another man's baby?"

"Not just another man's baby. Mine."

She sniffled, and nodded. "And if we do get engaged? How do we explain that? How do we explain meeting?"

"Alice-"

"What if she kicks me out?" Alice's eyes flashed wildly. "I need her too much. Well, I mean, I know that we would probably get our own place, but, what if she decides to cut me off, not talk to me?"

"Alice, you're talking mad."

"Am I?"

"I don't know your mother, but Alice, you're not thinking clearly. Your mother-"

"I wish I had your confidence," she said bitterly.

Hatter chuckled wryly. "I don't know what will happen, Alice." He groaned as a sharp pain hit him in the knee. "Look," he panted, "here's what I do know for sure. We have been through a bloody lot of shit. In fact, we went through a lot of shit in the first three days we met. Isn't there something out there that says this has to work out?"

"I don't know if I believe that."

"Alice, I got attacked by a Jub Jub bird in the wrong cave. My knee is probably fucked up beyond-"

"What's a Jub Jub bird?" Alice asked.

"It's a bird. A very dangerous, tall, bloody bird." Hatter chuckled. "I used to have nightmares about them. I would dread going to sleep because I used to…" He shook his head. "I know what you're afraid of."

Alice glanced at him, a look of confusion clouded her face. "What?"

"I'm not your father, Alice," he said quietly. Alice visibly stiffened. "No matter what happens, I'm not going to leave you or the baby."

"But-"

"I have never purposefully disappeared from your life, Alice," Hatter pointed out. "You left me. I just-" He groaned. "I'm not arguing about this. I can say it over and over till my voice is hoarse, and fuck, it's getting there, but…I won't leave you." Hatter bit his lip, struggling as his eyes welled. "Fuck, Alice. You're the mother…fuck."

"You don't know-"

"Your father was taken!" he shouted. "He didn't leave on purpose!"

"I know!" she yelled back.

"No! You don't! Not really!" Hatter shook his head. "You told me that when you were being held by the Bandersnatch that you only thought of saving the baby, yeah?"

"Mmmm hmmm," Alice nodded.

"Your father _died_ protecting you! He loved you!" Hatter tried to sit up, only to gasp out in pain. "Fuck…"

"He should never have done that!" Alice cried. "I had just gotten him back!"

"I would have done the same," he whispered. "Alice, just…stop arguing with me."

"We haven't always argued."

"When we weren't arguing, we were fucking. Maybe we should've fucked the first day," Hatter said.

"You wanted to," Alice murmured.

"You did too, secretly."

She smiled. "No."

"Maybe for once in your life, just don't think when you're asked this question." He sighed, and shut his eyes. "What do you really want?"

"I'm scared to find out," she said timidly.

"After everything you've been through, you're scared of that?"

"Fine!" Alice exclaimed. She jumped back up. "Do you really want to know what I want?"

"Yes!"

"I want to be with you back in my world! I want my mom to offer to watch the baby so we could go to the movies!" Alice turned around. "We could even…we could do pizza."

"Pizza?"

"It's a kind of food," she sobbed out. "We would go eat pizza, and then fall asleep in the same bed."

"Are we married?" Hatter asked.

"Yes!" Alice fell down. "I just feel it."

"Was that so difficult?"

"Yes," she whispered. She crawled over, and lay down next to him. "All of this is the biggest risk I've ever taken, and now it's out there…in the world."

"How do you think I felt, the first time I told you I would go back with you to your world? On the boat?"

Alice didn't reply for a moment. She linked her hand with his. "You didn't love me then," she finally said.

"Oh. I did…that's why I was terrified."

* * *

><p>Hatter let out a small moan of pleasure. He gasped as he felt Alice's warm mouth encroach on his hardened cock, and his eyes flew open. "Alice…" he rasped.<p>

She was bent by him; naked as she started to suck at the head. Alice looked up at him, placing a kiss along the shaft. "I was having a dream," she whispered.

Hatter swallowed. "What kind of dream?"

"A good one." Alice blushed in the darkness. "I thought I was going to…"

"What?"

"Nothing," she finished quickly. "I just wanted to be close to you." Alice lay back down. "You can't really move so, I think…well, I know you deserve some thanks."

"Oh, fuck," Hatter moaned as Alice took him back into her mouth. He struggled to hold himself up so he could watch her head bob up and down on his cock. "You don't have to-"

Alice responded by running her tongue along the underside. She let out a hiss, and gently bit at the skin, causing Hatter to buck his hips up, letting out a long string of curse words.

She let his erection fall out of her mouth with a loud pop. "I'm sorry baby, was I too rough?" her tone teasing.

"What?" he panted. Hatter glanced at her, his eyes widening as she adjusted herself in between his thighs. His breath caught as the nipple of her right breast gently hit his thigh.

Alice grinned. "Was I too rough?"

"No. I don't know where you learned that, but fuck, Alice. Do it again," he begged.

She took the loose skin in between her lips, and sucked, using her hand to rub circles on the head. Hatter's body shook, his arms wavering around before his hands reached her hair. "Oh…you're good. You're so good. Oh, shit," he mumbled.

Alice grasped the root of the shaft, giving the whole length one more lick before taking it out, causing Hatter to whimper at the loss. "Really? Do you like it?" she asked.

"Oh, gods, yes. I love your tongue." Hatter gasped as she slowly placed small kisses along the head; sucking up the beads of pre cum as she encircled it. "Shit!"

Alice moaned, the vibrations from her throat bounced off his cock, and forced him to jerk. She sped up the thrusts with her free hand, keeping the other wrapped around his thigh, and her tongue lapping along every ridge she could reach.

"Alice…Alice…you need to stop," he grunted out.

She shook her head, her loose hair freely tickling the thick dark patch around his groin; sending his body aflame. Hatter arched his neck up, and his ab muscles flexed as he let go, and shot his release into her mouth.

"Ohhhhh, fuccccck! Aliccccccccccce!" he shouted, drawling out the last two syllables of her name, its echoes swallowed by the waves crashing on the shore.

Alice released her hold from his legs, and curled up next to him. "Did you like it?" she asked softly.

"Like it?" Hatter turned to her. "You did things to my bits that I don't think they could ever recover from."

"I think I saw it in a porno once," she murmured.

Hatter chuckled. "What?"

"No…I…nothing," Alice babbled. She could feel the throbbing from in between her thighs quicken, and she forced her legs together to lessen the ache. "Hatter, I…"

"What?"

"No, I…"

Hatter ran his fingers through her hair. "Get on top of me."

"What?"

"Like at the inn. Get on top of me, and let me lick you out." He swallowed; his eyes darkening. "Please."

"I need to." She blushed furiously once the words came out of her mouth.

"Come on. I have to hear you," he said, his accent thickening with need.

Alice surprised herself by climbing up, and straddling his chest. "Am…am I hurting you?"

"No. Come on." Hatter inhaled, and licked his lips. "You need it, and I want to give it to you."

"No, never mind. I-"

"Come on." He grabbed her hips, inching her body closer. "I want this." Hatter nuzzled his nose against her mound, dipping his tongue around till he found her long slick opening.

Alice shivered upon the release in tension that coursed through her body as Hatter ran his tongue deep in her folds. She shut her eyes, and dug her nails into his shoulders as she wavered above him.

"Ohhh, Jesus!" she muttered as she felt Hatter circle his tongue around her clit. Alice ground her knees further into the dirt, bucking her hips so he took more of her into his mouth. "Come on, come on." She slowly started to move forward, and then lifted her ass up in tandem with his licks.

Hatter moaned, and reached one of his hands up so he could thrust two of his fingers in with his tongue. He slowly licked up, breathing heavily on her clit; using his finger to pinch the swollen nub as Alice shuddered.

Her womb tightened, and she clenched her eyes shut even more till she saw nothing but white. She let out a long moan, shouting Hatter's name.

He wrapped his free arm around her waist, holding strong as she shook on top of him. Hatter felt her clamp down one more time and he eagerly swallowed the wetness that soaked her thighs.

"Oh, god," Alice whimpered. Her elbows jerked as she tried to right herself up.

"No…wait. One more taste," Hatter said, his voice muffled. Alice let out a shuddering cry as she felt his tongue give one last exploratory lick over her already sensitive nub.

She slid down his chest, leaving a thin film of condensation behind her before she snuggled next to him.

"I needed that," she whispered.

"Do-do you think you'll need it more often?" Hatter laughed. "I mean, I don't think I'll be one hundred percent back to normal tomorrow, yeah? Um, are you up for some more, um, nursing?"

"Somehow I think you've managed to dirty it up!" Alice giggled.

"Oh, me? Naaaah. I'm injured, Alice, and…I want to take advantage of your breasts too."

"Ahhh! There you go! You dirtied it up!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, no. Nothing dirty about it." Hatter grinned at her. "Tomorrow though, if you choose to make it dirty…"

"Stop!" she laughed. Alice sighed, trailing her finger over the bruise on his chest. "Thank you."

"For the bloody beautiful orgasm?"

"Yes, that, and um, for…everything."

"Oh. Yeah." He kissed her temple. "Always."

* * *

><p>Alice panted , and gripped the edges of the blankets. "Ha-Hatter, you're still not all the way…Hatter! Oh, god!" She moaned as she watched Hatter dip his tongue along the insides of her thigh.<p>

"Shut up," he growled. Hatter chuckled, and lapped his tongue deep in her folds. "I'm a Wonderlander. We tend to heal much faster."

"No…no. Then, if you're fine, then we should-"

"Well, I'm not completely better. I mean…I still have…pains."

"Pains, huh?" Alice snickered.

"Why don't you just lie back and enjoy this?" Hatter lifted her leg up, and kissed his way down. "I may still be a tad injured, but not too injured for me to enjoy my favorite thing. And, Alice, you smell so good."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. And, you know what I like too…when I can taste myself mixed in with you." His eyes hooded over. "I can tell you're mine."

Alice gasped as his tongue flicked her clit. "Really?"

Hatter looked up. "Any free time I get in your world, I'm spending it down here."

"Oh, god." Alice arched her back, and let out a long scream, curling up her toes as she came. "Oh, god. Oh, god," she muttered.

"I think you're getting much better at having multiple orgasms," Hatter chuckled. He stayed where he was, and rest his head on her stomach, his hand grazing the slight curve.

"If this is your way to get me to marry you, then you should've done this the first night we spent at Charlie's." Alice laughed, and moved her fingers through his hair. "I would have married you for that alone."

"I wanted to." Hatter glanced at her. "But, you knew that."

"Your beard is getting awfully thick." She giggled as he rubbed his cheek on her thigh.

"Is it working for you?"

"I think so. It makes you look rather…primal." Alice swallowed. "Yes."

"Yes?" Hatter raised his eyebrows at her. "Yes, what?"

"To your question which I don't think I really answered, and I wanted it answered before we left." She nodded. "After everything we've been through…we should be happy."

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

Alice pursed her lips. "Do you trust me?"

"I just wasn't sure."

"Are you now?"

Hatter crawled back over her, placing his erection directly at her entrance. He smirked. "Pretty damn sure."

"You want to go again?" Alice asked.

"Consider it…a celebration." Hatter kissed her neck. "At least, this is how I like to celebrate. Touching you."

"Really?"

"Haven't you noticed that I would use any excuse to touch you?" He trailed a finger down her breast. "Do you know how good you feel?"

"No," she said quietly.

Hatter leaned over her, and slowly slipped inside. They both gasped, and he bit his lip; trembling. "See?" he managed to get out, "doesn't that feel good?"

"Hatter…"

He linked his arms behind her. "Alice…"

"Why aren't you moving yet?"

"I just…" He lay his head on her shoulder. "I need you. You're so warm and tight inside."

"Am I?"

"I love you," Hatter said roughly. He let out a sigh of relief as he began to thrust. "I love you. Oh, fuck. You're so beautiful."

Alice blushed. "Really? I never really thought-"

"You are." He whimpered. "I love you."

"I love you too." She reached up to grab his face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying not to come," he pushed out.

"I want you to."

"You feel so good." Hatter shook his head. "Fuck, Alice. If you only knew…" He started shaking against her. "Fuck, you feel so good. Fuck, you have the best pussy, you have the best body."

"I love you," she told him.

"Fucccccck!" Hatter shouted. He shifted on top of her, gripping her tight as he came. He let out a high pitched scream as Alice adjusted herself, forcing him to plunge deeper in her. "Alice!"

"Was it good?" Alice asked.

"Amazing," he said, his voice stifled by her hair. "Pretty bloody fucking amazing."

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmm hmmm," Hatter squeaked out. "I just don't want to move right now. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "What are you thinking right now?"

"Honestly? That I must be having a bloody good dream because I feel like, perhaps for once in my entire life…everything is right." He glanced up at her. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah." Alice kissed him. "Finally."


	18. Chapter 18

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for how long it took for me to get this chapter done. Life got busy for a while there. Here we are, really, almost there at the end. Thank you all everybody who has followed and reviewed this story the way you have. You have no idea how much that has kept me going, especially when I didn't think people would be interested in the dark side there. I have to thank Lady Irish Rose for her help with this chapter, especially her one sentence suggestions that just seem to work. Seriously…thank you all!**

Chapter Seventeen

Alice turned her head to the side. She crinkled up her forehead at the rose staring back at her.

"I found it in the woods," Hatter said quietly. He was lying next to her, still as naked as he was the night before.

"What is it?"

"A rose. Do you not have roses in your world?"

"Oh, um, yes of course we do. I just…did you pick this rose, naked?" Alice asked.

"I avoided all thorns. This one did not have as many, only a few…like you." Hatter grinned at her. "The Queen's roses were always lined with thorns, as much deserved."

Alice smiled, lifting the rose to her nose. "It smells sweet." She twirled the stem between her fingers. "I'm a bit hungry. I'm trying to remember if we ate anything last night."

"Well…" Hatter raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ahhh! No! Not that kind!" she squealed. "No. I mean…real food. I'm hungry for food."

"I can go out and catch us another fish," Hatter offered.

"No!" Alice exclaimed. "I mean, you're still hurt. I don't know if catching fish would be the best thing."

"Ah, but, all the sex we've been having has not be strenuous?" Hatter chuckled lightly, tracing his finger over her arm. "Considering how much energy I used up, I think fishing would not be so traumatic, yeah?"

"I just see all these bruises on you, and worry that-"

Hatter shook his head, and placed a kiss on her hand. "Nah, I'm a Hatter. The only thing that could stop us would be losing our heads, and sometimes not even that."

"Hatter!"

He stood up, and started to pull on his trousers. "That's going to take me some time to sort out…for myself," Hatter told her as an aside.

Alice nodded slowly. "Okay. Why are you putting on your clothes?"

"I can't go fishing naked, Alice. I mean, I have to keep my bits protected, yeah?"

"Are you afraid that something down there is going to get bitten?" Alice teased.

"That, among other things."

Alice slipped a light blue summer dress over her head. "Where's your hat? You've been hatless for a couple days now."

"I don't know. I seem to be missing quite a few of them. My head does feel rather bare."

"We can always get you more."

"I was particular to that straw hat," Hatter smiled at her. "No matter. I'm still a Hatter." He pulled one of the knives out of the bag, and headed towards the shore.

Alice took one last deep sniff of the rose before placing it back on the blanket. She pushed off, and stood at the edge of the water. She watched Hatter's eyes dart around the murkiness of the water in front of him, and as he dove headfirst in; his knife reached out.

Alice slid her hands down to her stomach, and even though she knew it was silly, for it was too early, she firmly kept her hands there in hopes that she could feel something.

"I told you I was well enough to catch a fish!" Hatter boasted, jolting her back to the scene at hand. He was standing in the middle of the water, triumphantly holding the dead fish over his head.

He unhurriedly treaded out of the ocean, occasionally limping as his knee pulled to the side. "Hatter…" she whispered.

"Ah, I…" Hatter looked down. "A little limp is worth it, yeah?"

Alice smiled slightly, letting her gaze drop down to his bare chest, and the rivulet of water that was traveling south. Hatter's hair was plastered down on his temples, and forehead. "Have you always looked like this?" she asked.

"Have I…what?"

She shook her head. "Have you always looked this good wet? I mean, did you look this good when we fell into the lake the first time?"

"I don't know. I didn't really take the time to gauge my hotness then." Hatter grinned, giving her a full glimpse of his dimples. "I was too busy arguing with you."

"Did you have time to gauge my hotness?" Alice asked.

"I always have time to gauge your hotness."

"Dare I ask what you thought of me?"

Hatter sat down on the beach, and began to slice open the fish. "I think you know what I was thinking then."

Alice smiled. "That I was driving you mad."

"Shutting you up by throwing you down on the beach, and shagging you did cross my mind, I admit." He lifted the gutted fish, winking at her as he headed back. "Is that a problem?"

She reddened. "N-no. No problem," she squeaked.

* * *

><p>Alice folded up last of her coats, stuffing it into the edge of the second bag. The first one was filled to the brim; the zipper unable to fully close.<p>

"You know…there's something else that we haven't talked about, really," she said, turning towards Hatter.

"What?"

"We don't know if this rabbit hole still exists, do we? I mean…you said it, Caterpillar said it." Alice shrugged. "I mean, what if it did disappear after all those years?"

"I don't know."

"I've been trying not to think about it. You know, I want to go home, but I need to at least consider it…again." She looked at him. "I'm worried about you."

"What do you mean?" Hatter sat on one of his bags. "I'm fine."

"You're not safe in Wonderland after what Jack and Caterpillar made you do. You can't possibly be safe, not really. I know that you talked about our different names, but-"

"Alice, don't you think you're overestimating Jack and Caterpillar?" Hatter shook his head. "I mean, I do see your point about thinking about this, but, I won't let Jack do anything to you if it came to that."

"I'm not talking about me. They arranged for you to kill Dodo on purpose, and it's all leading back to you," she replied. "If we don't leave and we're actually stuck here, we have to consider the possibility of you being found."

"It's not the city of Wonderland, Alice. People here don't know David Hatter, and even if they do…people here don't know what I look like."

"I just get so scared," Alice whispered.

"You always jump so quickly to negative thoughts," he chuckled. "Look, I told you that I would build you a house. Where the rabbit hole is, well, it's far from civilization, we can just live out there."

Alice slowly turned to look at him. "But, that's not what I want, Hatter. I don't want to be hiding, and living as Charlotte and Stuart Davidson."

"But, what if it does come to that?"

"I just want to be Alice, and Hatter, you know? And what of our children? I mean, they won't have their real names, will they?" Alice asked.

Hatter felt his voice catch in his throat. "Children?" he whispered.

"Um, well, I just…I always wanted a brother or sister," Alice blushed. "Is it so wrong that I want them to have the last name of Hatter? Not Davidson. Davidson doesn't mean anything to me."

"Do you really feel like that?" Hatter asked.

"Don't you? I mean, don't you want to be able to call me Alice? And, like I said, if we do have to go by Stuart and Charlotte in front of our children, when do we make this announcement of, 'oh by the way kids, most of what you think of your life has been a lie?'"

"Not everything will be a lie. I mean, they'll be our children, and they'll know that, you know, I love you and all that buggery," he replied.

"Buggery?" Alice smiled at him.

He chuckled. "Okay. Maybe not buggery. Look, don't all parents lie to their children?"

"Well…yeah. But, in most cases it's, like, about Santa Claus, and the Tooth Fairy."

Hatter raised his eyebrows at her. "Tooth Fairy? And you say that Wonderland is odd."

"Hatter…"

"Okay, say what if the rabbit hole is gone…what will happen to you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Probably cry for a while, maybe throw a temper tantrum?"

"A temper tantrum?"

"Yeah! I'm going to be pissed, and I'm pregnant so I think it's a good reason as any to have an excuse to throw a temper tantrum."

"Ah, I see. Do you think it'll last very long?"

"No." Alice grinned. "Hopefully no longer than a day."

Hatter took her hand in his. "I won't. I'll be fine."

"You know something about you? Even if you're all giddy, and happy on the outside, I can tell when you're really not," she told him.

"Oh? I have a tell, do I?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light.

"You can never hide your true feelings in your eyes, Hatter," Alice replied. "I saw it when Jack came to Charlie's camp. You were sad."

"Of course I was sad. You were choosing to go off with his royal asshole."

Alice shook her head, and laughed. "His royal asshole?"

Hatter pressed a kiss on her hand. "I saw that from you on the beach. The sadness in your eyes."

"I think my whole body language screamed 'sad!' that day," Alice joked. "I'm just scared of getting my hopes up for something that may not be there."

"Do you…do you want to turn back to the closest town?"

She turned to him. "No! I mean, no. I want to continue…no matter what."

"Even if there's no rabbit hole?"

"I don't think we have much of a choice…do we?" Alice gave him a slight smile. "I mean…we've come this far, right?" She stood up, and slung one of her bags over her shoulder. "I'm fine. I just…had a though I had to get out."

"I think I'm getting quite used to these thoughts of yours." Hatter grunted as he lifted one of his bags up.

"Want me to stop?" Alice asked.

"Please don't." He grinned. "It makes things…quite a bit more interesting, and besides, it gives me a chance to be flustered, and roll my eyes at you, yeah?"

"Oh? You enjoy that?"

"I don't…enjoy it per say. I enjoy what comes after a bit more. I just wish it happened earlier."

Alice pursed her lips, her eyes searching his. "What would that be?"

Hatter picked up the other bag, and winked. "Oh. You know…shutting you up by kissing you."

"Kissing me?"

"Well, kissing you…to start."

* * *

><p>Hatter darted his eyes over to the large confabulation of trees. He squinted intently before turning back to Alice. She was kneeling down by the river, splashing her face with the cold water.<p>

"You know…I can feel you looking around." Alice wiped the excess water off her brow. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Hatter turned his head to the side. "No…I…no, nothing's wrong."

Alice bit her lip, and stared at the trees. "Is there something in there?"

"No…no. I was just…thinking."

She shook her head. "No, you weren't. What was it?"

"It's nothing."

"Hatter!"

He hesitated for a moment. "I just feel like something has been following us. I mean…I'm not sure of course. I just…I don't know." Hatter peered through the trees once more. "I swear…I don't know."

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"I don't think it's a who…more like a what," Hatter replied.

"A what?"

There was a loud scuffle, and Hatter's eyes widened as he heard the squawk vibrating between the gaps in the trees. "Alice…run."

"What?"

He whipped his head towards her. "Run, Alice! Run!"

"What?" Alice scrambled to her feet, letting out a scream as she watched a bird, nearly two feet taller than her, knock Hatter down. "Hatter!"

"Alice!" he yelled, his voice muffled by the birds feathers. "Run!"

"Hatter!" Alice screamed. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god."

Hatter was struggling. The pain from his previous wounds were making it hard for him to resist. Every time he tried to kick his leg up, or swing his arms, he would be overcome with a heavy rush of searing pain.

He shut his eyes, and let out a roar as the bird clamped its beak down on his right leg. "Alice!" Hatter managed to get out, "run!"

Alice was frozen to the spot, the only sign of movement was coming from her hands which were visibly shaking. "Hatter," she mumbled.

Hatter let out another yell as he tried to reach for his knife that was sheathed in his boot. The bird reared its head back, and used its sharp claws to tear at Hatter's injured knee. "Alice!" he shouted, this time pleading.

Alice watched the blood trail down Hatter's leg. "Oh, my god," she whimpered. She cried as she crawled over to where Hatter's fallen bag lay; narrowly avoiding a back kick from the bird in the process.

She spied one of his guns sticking out of the side pocket, and she grabbed it; her entire body trembling as she tried to focus it on the creature. "Leave him alone," Alice whispered. She took a deep breath, and raised her voice, "Leave him alone!"

The bird thrashed its head back, and growled at Alice, its claws still firmly entrenched deep in Hatter's knee. She cocked the gun, setting her lips tightly together as she fired off the shot.

Alice watched, and gasped as the bird shuddered, and collapsed on top of Hatter. She quickly dropped the gun, and hurriedly made her way towards Hatter. "Hatter! Hatter!"

"Bloody…" he muttered. "Oh, fuck."

She gingerly touched the dead animal. "Are you okay?"

Hatter shut his eyes. "I'm going to push, and I want you to pull it up, yeah?"

"Are you sure?"

He groaned. "Yeah. On three, yeah?" Alice nodded, and grabbed a large tuft of the bird's feathers. "One…two…three." Hatter grunted, letting out a long scream as he and Alice worked to remove the fallen creature off him. "Oh, fuccccccck!" he drew out as the talons released from his leg.

Alice tumbled backwards, furiously pushing the bird off her lap. "Hatter! Hatter, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, I just got attacked by a giant bird. You know…no biggie."

She ran over to him, and helped him stand up. "I'm sorry. I froze. I just…what was that?"

"I told you about them. That was a Jub Jub bird."

"Oh! Your knee!" Alice grabbed a shirt from her bag, and wrapped it tightly around the wound. "Hatter, I-"

"I'm fine." Hatter sighed. "I'm fine. It's just a couple of bruises."

"A couple of bruises? Your leg looks like you've been attacked by a bear, or you know, a giant bird!"

"I can walk," he panted out.

"What-why did it attack you? I mean, you said you killed it!"

"I did." Hatter stared at the Jub Jub bird. "This is a different one."

"But, still…why was it following us? I mean, I don't understand."

"That's a male Jub Jub bird," he muttered.

"What?" Alice asked.

"It's purple. The male Jub Jubs are purple, the females are blue." Hatter turned to Alice. "The one I killed was blue, and the Jub Jub birds mate for life."

"Oh. Hatter…" she said softly.

He shrugged. "I can't blame him for attacking me." Hatter looked at Alice. "I would've done the same thing if someone had done that to you."

"You didn't know."

"He probably picked up my scent on the way and tracked us. The Jub Jub birds can be very quiet when they want to be."

"Hatter…" Alice took his hand. "We're together now. You killed the one in the cave to save your life, and if you hadn't then…"

"I know. Just standing here, looking at him…"

"Maybe we should stop here for a little while, and give your leg some time to heal before we continue."

He shook his head. "No. I want to get you home."

"I just don't want to force you to walk," Alice protested.

Hatter straightened himself up. "I'm a Hatter, yeah? I'll be fine. We've come this far, and I want to get you home tonight."

"And you?"

"Me?"

Alice swallowed. "Where are you going tonight?"

Hatter grinned. "With you." He chuckled. "Any more arguments?"

"No." She gave him a small smile. "I think I'm done."

"I give you an hour."

Alice nodded. "Agreed. But, don't you forget…I saved you this time."

He rolled his eyes. "Oi! That was thirty seconds."

* * *

><p>Hatter lit the match, and waved it over the unfurled map. Sweat dripped off his brow as he struggled to read in the dark. "We're here. This is it," he whispered.<p>

"I don't see it," Alice replied in an equally hushed tone.

He lifted the match so the tree in front of them was illuminated. "It's there. It's really there."

Alice gasped loudly at the rabbit hole that was partially hidden by the weeds, and plant overgrowth. "I didn't really think…" She walked slowly over, and began to pull out the weeds. "It's really here."

"Alice…"

She dropped her bags. "I can't believe it."

Hatter blew out the small fire, and followed her. "It's big."

Alice gulped, and looked up at him. "I'm still waiting for the twist."

"The twist?"

"This is too easy, us just standing here and looking down. Isn't there one more bad thing that needs to happen to us?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. This is it, Alice."

She bit her lip. Alice glanced down at the dark hole. "Are you sure? Are you really sure that you want to go with me?"

Hatter broke out into a big grin; tears streaming down his face. "I'm bloody positive. You?"

"I'm scared to jump," Alice whispered.

"You know, I'll hold your hand."

"And then what?"

He shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

"I'm not ready," she said, her voice quivering.

Hatter smiled at her kindly. "I don't think that jumping down a rabbit hole to a different world is one that anybody can be prepared for." He reached his hand out. "Don't forget to breathe."

Alice took a deep breath, and threw both bags over her shoulders before she grabbed his hand. They both looked at each other, tears freely falling down, their hands shaking as they held tighter as they jumped.


	19. Chapter 19

Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note: Well, here it is, the final chapter. Thank you to everybody who has been following this story through the ups and downs that I have put Hatter and Alice through. Your reviews, e-mails and pm's have helped me out a lot, especially when I wondered if anybody would keep reading when I may have gone too dark. Thank you, thank you, thank you! A big shout out goes to Brumeier, and Lady Irish Rose for their ideas and interpretations of this last chapter. For some new Wonderland goodies, check out **_**Alphabet Love Story **_**by Candyflavordlies, and **_**Wonderland Sunshine**_** by Live4Sunshine.**

Epilogue

Seven months later: April 2011

Alice tied her hair back with an elastic, and leaned out across the railing of her front porch.

_Plow the land with the horn of a lamb. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Then sow some seeds from north of the dam. Then she'll be a true love of mine._

Hatter pushed the lawnmower over the patch of land that rest between the two large trees. He was shirtless, and Alice smiled as she watched him grunt in frustration as he attempted to maneuver the lawnmower around the small corner. Alice trailed her eyes down to Hatter's biceps. They flexed under the sheen of sweat, and she subconsciously licked her lips in thought.

"Hatter!" she called out, struggling to get her voice heard over the roar of the lawnmower motor. Alice gasped, and reached down to rub at her swollen stomach. She took a deep breath, and tightened the shirt over her belly. She massaged the area, slowly making her way down the steps. Alice paused on the beginning of the lawn. "Hatter…"

* * *

><p><span>October 2010<span>

Love imposes impossible tasks. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Though not more than any heart asks. And I must know she's a true love of mine.

_Hatter threw the bags on the ground, and turned around to reach for Alice. He was covered in dirt; the remainder of his shirt ripped along the front and sides. __He panted, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Come on, Alice!" he called out.  
><em>

_Alice grabbed his hand, letting out a scream as she reached for the grass. She was as equally covered in dirt as Hatter, and her dress was torn along the edges. "Oh, god," she whispered._

_Hatter kissed her. "I needed to be sure you were next to me."_

"_Me too." Alice wheezed, trying to catch her breath._

"_Do you know where we are? I mean…are we in your world?"_

_She looked around. "I don't know. This doesn't look like New York, but, didn't they say that we were going to end up in England?"_

"_Is this England?" he asked. _

"_I…I don't know. I've never been to England, and it's dark…I-I can't see anything." Alice shivered. "It's colder than when I left…what if this isn't the right time?"_

"_The right time?"_

"_What if the rabbit hole…wait…" Alice peered off into the darkness. "Someone is out walking their dog!" She scrambled to get up, nearly stumbling over their bags. "Sir! Wait!"_

"_Alice!" Hatter shouted, groaning as his knee gave out as he ran after her. _

"_Sir! Wait! Please!" she called out. Alice jumped over a rock, and nearly smacked in a man walking his small terrier. "Sir…"_

"_Alice!" Hatter helped her to her feet._

"_Are you okay?" the man asked. "Young lady-"_

"_You have a British…" she swallowed as she looked at him. He had thinning white hair and a goatee that jutted out in two curls. "Um…you have a British accent. We must be in England. Are we in England?" Alice asked. _

_The man furrowed his brow. "Young lady, are you okay?"_

"_Yes! I'm…what day is it?" Alice gripped Hatter's hand as she waited for him to answer._

"_It's a Monday." The man glanced down at their linked hands. "I think you two need to go to hospital."_

"_What month, sir? What year?" Alice hurriedly pushed forward._

"_What year?" He shook his head. _

"_Please…" Alice swallowed. "Please, what month, and what year? Please…"_

_The man sighed. "It's a Monday. October fourth. The year is 2010."_

"_Really?" Alice's face broke out in a big smile. "Oh, my god! Hatter! Hatter!" she squealed, running to jump into Hatter's arms. _

"_Bloody…" Neither one of them noticed as the man scampered off, dragging his dog with him. _

"_It hasn't been so long," she whispered to Hatter._

"_We're okay?" Hatter asked softly._

"_Um…well, we still have to figure out what we're going to tell my mother." Alice gave him a kiss. "That might as well be impossible."_

_Hatter tightened his hold on her. "Not impossible. We got here, yeah?"_

"_What's the plan?" she asked. _

_He grinned, flashing his dimples. "I think…we take that currency that Jack and Caterpillar gave us, and um…" Hatter looked into her eyes for a moment before pressing his lips on hers. "We go home," he finished quietly. _

* * *

><p>Alice took a deep breath, and waited for the sensation to pass over before glancing up at Hatter. She allowed herself to enjoy the sight of his ab muscles contracting as he pulled the lawnmower back.<p>

"Hatter!" she shouted.

* * *

><p><span>December 2010<span>

When thou has finished thy task. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Come to me my hand for to ask. For then you'll be a true love of mine.

_Alice twisted the new engagement ring around her finger. She sipped on her coffee, and watched Hatter make his way over to her from behind the counter. _"_I don't know if she's going to come," Alice murmured. She sniffed, and rubbed her belly. "I can't…"_

"_Alice…"_

"_I can't blame her." She shook her head. "I know that there's so much we haven't told her, and-"_

_Hatter leaned forward, and kissed her hand. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," she whispered. Alice took in a deep breath. "I know you're here till closing. I'm tired. I need to sleep."_

"_Alice…"_

"_I'll see you at home. It's been a long day." Alice lifted her reddened eyes up at him. "I'm happy, you know, Hatter? I know she's happy that I'm home, but…I think it's hard for her, and I don't know…" She gave Hatter a kiss, and took one more sip of her coffee before heading out. _

* * *

><p><em>Carol crossed her arms, and faced Hatter. "I'm a good man," Hatter told her. <em>

"_I don't think you really understand, Hatter," Carol said quietly. "My daughter was missing for two months. She comes home, not just with a different man than the one she ran after, and one I don't know, but also pregnant with his child. The two of you tell me this story of a three day rushed…before Jack…" Carol shook her head. "I just don't know."_

"_I know." Hatter looked down. "I love her. I'm going to marry her, and…"_

"_What happened in those three days, Hatter? I mean, besides the obvious?" Carol glanced around uncomfortably. _

"_I don't know." He smiled. "I turned around, and there she was, and…" Hatter shrugged. "I was hers."_

"_Am I going to get anything more than that?"_

"_I love Alice, Carol. We want you there this weekend."_

_She nodded, holding back tears. "Are you…are you happy with her? I mean…really, really, happy?"_

"_Yes. You have no idea."_

"_I know you like your tea." Carol sniffed, and rubbed at her nose. "Would you like a cup of tea?"_

_Hatter grinned. "That's normally my line."_

"_Would you like some? And…maybe you can tell me how Alice makes you happy?" she asked. _

_He nodded slowly. "Yeah. So…will you come this weekend?"_

"_Let's talk, okay?"_

_Hatter adjusted his new black hat, and followed her into the kitchen. "Okay."_

_Carol's hand trembled as she placed the teapot on the warming stove top. "Alice left in such a hurry…" She shook her head. "I know you two wanted to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl."_

"_We found out yesterday."_

"_Alice didn't tell me." Carol turned around to face him. "I didn't…"_

"_Do you want to know?" Hatter asked softly._

_She sobbed, and wiped her eyes. "Of course I do."_

_Hatter leaned against the fridge, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's a boy. And, Alice has already decided that the middle name would be Robert."_

_He watched as Carol stilled; the tea bags wavering between her clenched fingers. "Thank you," she murmured. _

_Hatter gently removed the tea bags from her hand. "Why don't you go and sit? I can make the tea."_

_Carol nodded, and gave his arm a slight pat before she turned towards the door. "You know, I…" she paused under the doorway, "I always knew that Alice would…I mean, when she finally fell in love…" Carol sighed. "He would be a good man."_

_They looked at each other; their eyes locking over the steam emitting from the teapot. Hatter swallowed. "I'll bring the tea out."_

"_And, we'll talk?"_

_He nodded. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know."_

* * *

><p>"Hatter!" Alice shouted.<p>

_When he has done, and finished his work. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Ask him to come for his cambric shirt. For then he'll be a true love of mine._

He glanced up, shutting the motor off. "Alice?"

"You need to get inside and put on a shirt."

Hatter grinned. "I thought you rather liked it when I don't have a shirt on."

Alice shook her head. "Not when you're taking me to the hospital, I don't."

Hatter froze. "The hosp…Alice?"

"Um, my water broke, inside." She pointed needlessly to the house.

He broke out into a big grin, and ran up to her, enveloping her in his arms. "Alice!" Hatter moved his fingers through her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Terrified," Alice whispered.

"I'm here, yeah? And after everything we've been through, you won't be able to get rid of me that easy."

"I know." Alice exhaled, and nuzzled her cheek deeper in his neck. "I don't want to."

"Me neither. I have to keep my promise to you, yeah?"

Alice smiled lazily as he helped her up the stairs. "What promise is that?"

"That I would make sure that you would be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Again, thank you all so much for following this story! I have some plans for some more AliceHatter stories, primarily some funny one shots, so keep your eyes open for those, and I hope you've enjoyed this!**


End file.
